Mi pupilo es un teme!
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, alumno estrella sin ningún desperfecto en su boleta o conducta escolar. Tiene un pequeño secreto que no muchos saben. Sasuke Uchiha, alumno "casi" intachable... Siempre y cuando no le hablen de Inglés. Sin mayor opción, su profesor los convierte en Asesor-Pupilo, sin saber que consecuencias les traería ésta decisión... [Completo AU, SasuNaru] Oficialmente terminado
1. El peor día de mi vida!

Aggg! Es el peor día de mi vida!... odio al profesor de inglés… mira que hacerme pasar esta tortura… ah, gomen, no me he presentado, es cierto^^U, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, tengo 21 años, voy en la universidad Konoha-Gakuen, soy rubio, de ojos azules, la gente dice que son los más hermosos que han visto, mi piel es de color canela, porque esta bronceada, y tengo tres marquitas en las mejillas, producto de un pequeño accidente cuando estaba pequeño, y me quedaron esas cicatrices, pero al parecer les gusta tanto a las chicas como a los chicos, me dicen que me veo kawaii ¬¬… en fin, me encanta sonreír ^^, porque creo que no todo es tan malo en la vida, y cuando mis amigos están tristes o se sienten mal, yo les dedico una gran sonrisa y parece que se olvidan de todo ^^, el optimismo es mi gran fortaleza.

Oh, se preguntaran porque estaba de mal humor?… verán, yo soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, soy muy inteligente y todas mis materias llevan un buen promedio, tanto que mis profesores dicen que si creo una empresa por mí mismo, triunfara aun mas que las que llevan años en el negocio… será cierto? Claro que sí, soy el gran Naruto Namikaze, todo lo puedo lograr con esfuerzo ^^

Pues bien, este intelecto me trae problemas… porque?

Pues porque me ponen de tutor de cientos de alumnos! Y no todos son precisamente agradables… hubo al ocasión que fui tutor de Aburame Shino, un chico bastante extraño, y que no me quitaba la mirada de encima… hasta que me tiro todos sus insectos mascotas encima, que porque "yo los había insultado"… solo porque dije que su casa se veía tenebrosa con tanto bicho adentro… él por ejemplo… pensándolo bien, creo que si me pasé… y bueno, algunos son muy tontos y nada mas no les entra en la cabeza lo que yo les digo… otros me insultan porque dicen que yo les mando hacer mucho… solo les digo lo básico! Unos cuantos ejercicios y ya! ¬¬ pero claro, como siempre, quieren la vida fácil, y quieren que los resuelva yo mismo… así no aprenden nada!… pero eso no es lo que me pone así… total, ya me acostumbre… lo peor es que me pusieron de mi "nuevo pupilo" a Uchiha Sasuke!... es un maldito engreído, que a pesar de que va casi tan bien como yo, es muy idiota para el inglés!... ah, y por si fuera poco, las clases serán en su casa, cada una de 4 horas!... no lo soporto, el muy idiota se cree mejor que nadie, que el suelo no lo merece, que todos caen a sus pies… bueno, no lo negare, es muy guapo y todo, trae babeando a media universidad… pero aun así, se las da de muy grande, y eso no lo soporto… y bueno, si decía que no, Iruka-sensei me reprobaría, y eso me afectaría demasiado en mi boleta… así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar darle clases particulares al engreído ese…

Sin duda alguna, no será nada fácil para mí… tener que soportarlo todos los días, aparte de las 6 horas de escuela, otras 4 más para que al muy teme le entre siquiera un "good morning, my name is Sasuke-baka" (dark: chiste local xD si no les gusto… a mi tampoco xD)…uff, sin duda, será todo un milagro que salva vivo de su casa… como hare para estar con él 4 horas sin matarnos mutuamente?

Y aquí estoy, de camino a su casa, que está en el prestigiado barrio "Sharingan", mientras que yo vivo en el barrio "Rasengan", casi igual de prestigioso que el "Sharingan", y por eso se cree aun mas… así pues, llegue, es una enorme mansión, color blanco opaco, con motivos de su símbolo de familia, o sea, el símbolo del clan Uchiha… tan pronto llegue, toque la puerta de la mansión, y apareció el que iba a ser mi tormento por dos largas semanas… sonrió prepotentemente cuando me abrió la puerta…

-hola dobe- me dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que yo pasara

-hola teme- le conteste de mal modo y mirándolo feo, pasando junto a él. Una vez que entre, cerró la puerta y me llevo al vestíbulo, donde dijo que estudiaríamos

Nos sentamos juntos en el cómodo sofá, que era de un color beige oscuro, y nos pusimos en marcha

-bien, que tengo que hacer- me pregunto con cierto fastidio

-saca tu libro, resuelve todos los ejercicios de la unidad 5 y tradúcelos completos- le dije autoritariamente

-estás loco? Tengo que hacer todo eso?- me pregunto, con una bella confusión grabada en su cara, que casi me echo a reír

-pues sí, si quieres aprobar, claro está- y con mucha pereza, saco su libro e hizo lo que le ordene

Comenzó a responder todo y de vez en cuando… mas bien, de vez en mucho ¬¬ me preguntaba si estaba bien, que no entendía, que era un dobe que no sabía… y yo le respondía que el teme que casi reprueba era él… y así nos pasamos la tarde…

Cuando acabo de hacer su "tortura" según él, me mostro su casa, era realmente hermosa, todos los adornos y los muebles combinaban a la perfección, se podían ver colores claros; blanco, beige, hueso, azul celeste entre otros… aunque en realidad no se para que me la mostro… pero bueno… educación ante todo ^^

Me enseño su estudio, las habitaciones de los huéspedes, el jacuzzi, el jardín, la cocina, y todo lo que componía a su misión…

Poco después, acabaron las 4 horas de tormento, así que me despedí de él, y me salí de su casa, eran las 5 de la tarde, pues nosotros salíamos de la universidad a la 1 de la tarde. Como el buen teme que es, ni un poquito de comida me invito, así que prácticamente salí volando a casa, a comer un poco. Cuando llegue, mi padre estaba en la sala

-hola, Naru-chan, porque llegas hasta ahorita?- me pregunto, mientras besaba mi mejilla. Mi oto-san es igual que yo, solo que sin las marquitas en sus mejillas… no bueno, más bien al revés, yo soy igual que él… bueno, ustedes entienden…

-ah, pues porque Iruka-sensei me obligo a ser el tutor de Uchiha Sasuke, así que voy a tener que ir a su casa durante dos semanas para que le de clases particulares- le respondí, todo enfurruñado

-vaya, así que se aprovechan de tu bello intelecto para enseñarle a los demás?- me dijo, con una sonrisita que nada me gusto

-pues sí, y me choca, porque es un maldito engreído, no lo soporto- y me fui a la cocina a comer de la comida que había hecho mi oto-san… he de decir que después de que oka-san murió… oto-san se las arreglo muy bien él solo… a veces me pregunto si se volverá a casar…

-bueno hijo, pues has lo mejor posible, como con tus demás pupilos-

-lo intentare oto-san, lo intentare-

-y que tal vas de novias y novios?- me dijo, con una sonrisitas picara

-eh?- me confundió su pregunta- etto…yo…yo…oto-san! Deja de preguntar esas cosas!- y sentí que me empezaba a poner rojo

-jejeje, de acuerdo, no me lo digas, de seguro sigues soltero- y se reía disimuladamente

-sí, y no me interesa, ahora si ya dejaste de avergonzarme me voy a mi recamara- y me di la vuelta para subir a mi recamara

-de acuerdo- me dijo algo avergonzado, mientras yo subía las escaleras

Me sentía avergonzado y fastidiado… porque mi oto-san siempre me tiene que estar molestando con lo mismo, y en los momentos más inesperados?... ya sabe que no quiero casarme, no por ahora, y siempre que llego me pregunta: "y ya tienes novio o novia?"… no, no tengo, y no me interesa, él quiere que tenga esposa o esposo, y que tenga muchos bebes para que él por fin cumpla su sueño de ser abuelo… pero… no quiero, sin duda, jamás encontrare a alguien indicado… todos van sobre mi dinero y el de oto-san, jamás les importa los sentimientos… es por eso que nunca me casare o enamorare… nunca… no después de… _eso_…

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Día apocalíptico! O mucho peor

N/A: Antes que nada, mis disculpas por publicar el primer capítulo sin decir "agua-va". Lo cierto es que soy nueva publicando aquí, usualmente publico en Amor Yaoi [Por cierto, mi nick por allá es "Darkmatter Uchiha", teniendo también la cuenta "himeko chan"... Larga historia; en fin, les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste :)

Y gracias por leer!

* * *

Bueno, a pesar de todo, mi vida no va tan mal, mi abuelo ero-sennin… bueno, se llama Jiraya, pero yo le digo ero-sennin porque es todo un pervertido, le gusta ver a las mujeres desnudas y todo eso, y de ahí el apodo… en fin, mi abuelo es muy bueno conmigo, siempre que puede me ayuda en la escuela, o me da consejos… a veces me quiere dar sus pervertidos consejos, pero nunca lo tomo en cuenta.

También tengo muchos amigos, ellos son Inuzuka Kiba, es mi mejor amigo; él sabe casi todo de mi… mis temores, mis deseos, mis anhelos, mis problemas, todo, absolutamente todo… de hecho el fue él primero al que le confesé que soy bisexual… y lo tomo bien, de hecho me aprecio mas por el hecho de habérselo confesado primero… oto-san lo dice de broma, pues él no sabe que en realidad me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres, aunque ya le dije que se haga a la idea de que soy bisexual… también esta Naara Shikamaru, el cual es un flojo para todo, y dice que cualquier cosa, desde estudiar hasta comer, incluso abrir los ojos, es "problemático", aunque es uno de los chicos más inteligentes de toda la escuela… también esta su novia Haruno Sakura, es muy linda, pero a veces es muy grosera y violenta con nosotros cuando algo no le parece, o cuando la contradecimos… o cosas así… es muy extremosa por así decirlo… de hecho, se ha peleado con Yamanaka Ino varias veces, porque ambas querían andar con Shikamaru, pero él eligió a Sakura y ahora está arrepentido porque dice que Sakura es lo doble de problemática que Ino… y no se lo reprocho, Ino es mas buena persona que Sakura, también es violenta, no lo niego, pero ella habla antes de pelear, para llegar a un acuerdo, y Sakura no. Además, Ino no es la típica que te deja de hablar por ser amigo de alguien más… y Sakura… bueno, le dices no… y te da la espalda y nunca más te vuelve a hablar… en fin preferimos a Ino, pero en secreto… o Sakura nos mata…

Esta mi mejor amiga Hyuuga Hinata, es muy tímida, pero muy linda persona, al igual que Ino. Siempre está ayudando y apoyándonos cuando estamos decaídos o nos sentimos mal. Aunque normalmente siempre esta sonrojada… y cuando digo siempre, es siempre...

También Akimichi Choji, el cual es un chico muy glotón, siempre se come lo primero que ve, mientras sea comestible, pero es muy activo y siempre quiere ayudar a los demás. También Ten-ten, Hyuuga Neji, primo de Hinata, Rock Lee, un chico súper hiperactivo aun más que yo, somos la "banda" que siempre esta junta en Konoha-Gakuen, los mejores amigos que pueden existir.

Y pues bueno, esa es la vida con mis amigos, siempre sonriendo, riéndonos, siendo nosotros. Nos gusta ir a fiestas, paseos, antros, de todo, siempre y cuando nos divirtamos y estemos juntos, a pesar de las peleas entre Ino y Sakura. Siempre nos la pasamos genial… incluso en los antros Ino y Sakura se vuelven las mejores amigas… las chicas son raras.

Ahora me toca decir sobre Sasuke… pues quiera o no, ese teme estará en mi vida dos semanas enteras… su nombre, como ya había dicho, es Uchiha Sasuke, o Sasuke-baka o teme, como le suelo decir… su padre es Fugaku Uchiha, empresario súper millonario y dueño de la cadena de hoteles "Chidori", y también tiene un hermano llamado Itachi, el cual está saliendo con mi hermano Deidara, que es 5 años mayor que yo. Actualmente el vive en su departamento, y nos hizo saber que desde hace 2 meses sale con Itachi… de hecho, él me cayó bien, a diferencia de Sasuke… pero Dei-chan es feliz con él, y con eso me basta para aceptar a Itachi… ahora, hablemos de los amigos de Sasuke-baka… uno de ellos es Suigetsu, me cae bien, pero a veces es algo… terrorífico, no sé, como que a veces sus miradas dan miedo… demasiado miedo, aunque es amable… y también esta Juugo, es algo reservado, así que no puedo decir mucho sobre él, solo que es muy buen estudiante y al parecer el mejor amigo del teme; y finalmente Karin, es algo ensimosa, pero muy buena onda si te la sabes ganar, y se pelea demasiado con Sakura, ninguna de las dos se soporta, pero, nadie puede hacer nada, solo dejarlas que se peleen… y aunque Sakura es novia de Shikamaru, siempre está diciendo que Sasuke es suyo, no sé si para provocar a Shikamaru, aunque éste no hace nada… se queda inmóvil viendo las nubes. Él dice que le gustaría ser nube, sin nada que tener que hacer… pensándolo bien, no es mala idea…

Y pues bueno, Sasuke-teme es muy arrogante, nos trata como si fuéramos escoria o algo así, se cree superior incluso de Kami, es un témpano de hielo, no me sorprendería si me dijeran que es virgen aun… ni con las chicas mas buenas de la escuela ha quiero estar, y bueno, a veces se jacta de que es un Uchiha, para obtener favores y eso… además, a mi me trata peor que a los demás y no sé ni porque… siempre me molesta, me hace sentir mal, se la pasa diciéndome "dobe" o "usuratonkachi", siempre lo ha hecho desde que nos conocimos, pero fue aun mas hace como 3 meses, me insultaba y se enojaba más que de costumbre, y nunca supe porque, ahora esta "normal". Me sigue tratando como de costumbre, pues cuando ocurrió ese pequeño lapsus de grosería infinitamente peor que de costumbre, me decía cosas tan hirientes, que incluso varias veces me solté a llorar, pues me recordaba a mi madre, que este con Kami, la cual murió hace dos años, dejándonos a Dei-chan y a mí, solos con nuestro oto-san, el cual nos cuida muy bien. Bueno, hasta ahora, Sasuke me sigue diciendo como de costumbre, así que ya no me lastima como antes, pues nuestra "relación" ya es como la de costumbre. Y mejor para mi, no creo que lo hubiera soportado mientras estaba demasiado grosero, es más, hubiera preferido sacar 5 a darle clases…

Y bueno, de su oka-san no sabemos nada, Itachi nunca la menciona y Sasuke mucho menos. Así que no se que decir sobre ella…

Y bueno, justo ahora mismo estamos en clase de anatomía humana, pues tanto Sasuke-teme como yo, nos decidimos por la carrera de doctores, así que aquí estamos, juntos de nuevo… desde que estamos en secundaria de hecho…

El profesor que imparte esta clase es Hatake Kakashi-sensei, llega muy tarde siempre, dándonos excusas bastante tontas y no creíbles… bueno, ya casi acaba la clase, y con eso el día, pues es la última clase de hoy, y de nuevo a la casa de ese teme, a soportarlo 4 horas, lo cual es una maldita tortura no puedo hacer nada, solo intentar que aprenda lo más rápido posible, para que me pueda librar de él antes de volverme loco…

Bien, sonó el timbre, hora de salir…

-bueno Naruto, creo que es hora de irte a tu tortura ne?- me pregunto Kiba, burlándose de mi

-sip… dile a mi padre que si no vuelvo, no les dejare herencia a ti ni a Sakura- decía yo, en burla

-jajajaja tranquilo Naru, se que sobrevivirás- decía muy sonriente Ino

-eso espero amiga… de acuerdo, nos vemos, si no llegare tarde con ese teme, y después dirá que soy un incumplido e Iruka-sensei me reprobara =.=- dije, con un aura depresiva

-matta ne Naru!- se despedían de mi todos mis amigos

-matta ne chicos!- y me fui alejando a casa de ese teme

Llegue tan solo unos minutos después que él, pues aun traía su uniforme escolar. Me abrió con su sonrisa marca Uchiha como de costumbre, y me dejo pasar

-bien, dobe, que tengo que hacer hoy?- me dijo, mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá

-no me digas así teme…- le dije con un puchero, a lo cual el teme solo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa fue extraña… verdadera…- tienes que encontrar una canción que te guste mucho y que te inspire, escribirla y traducirla, redactar lo que significa para ti en ingles, y después lo traduces también y me lo enseñas, a ver qué tal te queda…- le dije

-de acuerdo…- se limito a decir, y se puso a buscar en su i-Pod la canción que elegiría

Mientras que él buscaba, yo me dedique a leer mi libro, era "Cien Años de Soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez, me encanta la trama de este libro, es muy interesante, así que me perdí en ella… bueno, es que la trama esta algo perdida sinceramente aun así, es entretenida, mientras que Sasuke hacia lo que yo le había pedido-ordenado

Paso cerca de 1 hora, más o menos, hasta que Sasuke me hablo para decirme que ya estaba su tarea

-listo dobe, ya acabe- me dijo, pasándome el cuaderno

-que no me digas así teme!- le reclame- a ver, déjame ver como lo hiciste…

Tome el cuaderno, y comencé a leer lo que había escrito…

**_The Flame / La Llama_**

_Another night slowly closes in / Otra noche se aproxima lentamente_  
_and I feel so lonely / y me siento tan solo_  
_Touching heat freezing on my skin / Un calor conmovedor que se congela en mi piel_  
_I pretend You still hold me / y finjo que todavía me abrazas_  
_I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep / Me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo dormir_  
_I'm in too far / estoy muy lejos_  
_I'm in way too deep over you / Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti_  
_I can't believe you're gone / No puedo creer que te has ido,_  
_You were the first You'll be the Last / Tú fuiste la primera y serás la Última_

_Wherever you go I'll be with you / A dondequiera que vayas estaré contigo_  
_Whatever you want I'll give it to you / Lo que sea que quieras yo te lo daré_  
_Whenever you need someone / Siempre que necesites a alguien_  
_To lay your heart and head upon / Sobre quien poner tu corazón y tu cabeza_  
_Remember after the fire / Recuerda que después de el fuego_  
_After all the rain / Después de toda la lluvia_  
_I will be the flame / Seré la llama_  
_I will be the flame / Seré la llama_

_Watching shadows / Mirando las sombras_  
_move across the wall / que se mueven a través de la pared_  
_Feels so fright'ning / Se siente espantoso_  
_I wanna run to you I wanna call / Quiero correr hacia ti, quiero llamar_  
_But I've been hit by lightning / Pero he sido golpeado por un relámpago_  
_Just can't stand up / Simplemente no puedo estar de pie_  
_for falling apart / para derrumbarme_  
_Can't see through this veil across my heart / No puedo ver por este velo a través de mi corazón_  
_over you / sobre ti_  
_You'll always be the one / Siempre serás la única_  
_You were the first / Fuiste la primera_  
_You'll be the last / Serás la última_

_Wherever you go I'll be with you / A donde quiera que vayas estaré contigo_  
_Whatever you want I'll give it to you / Lo que sea que quieras yo te lo daré_  
_Whenever you need someone / Siempre que necesites a alguien_  
_To lay your heart and head upon / Sobre quien poner tu corazón y tu cabeza_  
_Remember after the fire / Recuerda que después de el fuego_  
_After all the rain / después de toda la lluvia_  
_I will be the flame / Seré la llama_  
_I will be the flame / Seré la llama_

_I'm going crazy / Me estoy volviendo loco,_  
_I'm losing sleep / No puedo dormir estoy muy lejos_  
_I'm in way too deep over you / Estoy demasiado enamorado de ti_  
_You'll always be the one / Siempre serás la única_  
_You were the first / Fuiste la primera_  
_You'll be the last / Serás la última_

_Wherever you go I'll be with you / A donde quiera que vayas estaré contigo_  
_Whatever you want I'll give it to you / Lo que sea que quieras yo te lo daré_  
_Whenever you need someone / Siempre que necesites a alguien_  
_To lay your heart and head upon / Sobre quien poner tu corazón y tu cabeza_  
_Remember after the fire / Recuerda que después de el fuego_  
_After all the rain / después de toda la lluvia_  
_I will be the flame / Seré la llama_  
_I will be the flame / Seré la llama_

_"This song means a lot of… feelings in me… I dedicated to someone… a person who… keeps my heart… even when I know that we can´t be together, I have a little flame in my head, in my heart… I dream with that person, every day, every night, everywhere, anywhere… just think and think… I know that we never can´t be together, happy… but… I´ll always be there… for… he… forever… because I… I…"_

_**"esta canción significa un montón de… sentimientos en mi… se la dedico a una persona… una persona que… tiene mi corazón… aun cuando se que nunca podremos estar juntos, tengo una pequeña llama en mi cabeza, en mi corazón… sueño con esa persona, cada día, cada noche, donde sea, cuando sea… solo pienso y pienso… se que nunca podremos estar juntos, felices… pero… siempre estaré ahí… por ella… siempre… porque yo… yo…"**__  
_

-ah… b-bueno… esta…- no me salían las palabras… Sasuke-teme… enamorado? Porque esa canción no decía otra cosa, que "te amo, te amo, y siempre estaré contigo aunque no lo sepas" rayos… esto sí que es complicado… además… pude notar ese _"error"_ si es que lo es… he… y luego ella? No creo que haya sido involuntario pero… está enamorado de… un hombre? O una mujer? Estúpido teme, solo me confunde mas… y ahí está, viéndome con su cara de perro regañado… esperen… esperen! Desde cuando Uchiha pone esa cara?! Sin duda, esta es la dimensión desconocida…

-bueno, entonces está bien así?- me pregunto, con una leve tristeza en sus ojos… por Kami, estoy en la más desconocida de las dimensiones…

-etto… si Sasuke… te quedo bien y lo tradujiste a la perfección… me… me gusto la canción…- dije, entre temeroso, y… sonrojado? Por Kami, solo esto me pasa a mí!

-de acuerdo… aun queda tiempo de sobra… quieres platicar de algo, dobe?- me pregunto, disimulando la curiosidad de su voz… claro que la note… se notaba como a 100 km

-p-pues… sí, claro… porque no?- dije nervioso, sentía que algo en mi se rompería si me dice a quien le dedica esa canción… ah? Que me qué? Ay Kami, estoy peor cada día…

-pues… quisiera hablarte de… mi… - oh no… no, por Kami, no…- de mi… madre…- me dijo, desviando un poco la mirada… su madre?... a que venía todo eso?

-ah bueno… claro Sasuke, pero si no quieres tocar el tema, no te presionare ni nada, ok? Tampoco quiero saber cada aspecto de tu vida jeje- reí nerviosamente, mientras Sasuke se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, restregando sus nudillos en los ojos, como intentando des asperezarse.

-bueno… solo… quisiera hablar de ella… hace… hace 3 meses… ella… murió…- me dijo, casi en un susurro, pero que entendí a la perfección… que ella había muerto? Eso explicaba muchas cosas… también el hecho de que Itachi hubiera desaparecido un mes entero, y que cuando reapareció en la puerta de mi casa, echo a llorar en los brazos de Deidara…

-y bueno… recordaras que hace 3 meses yo… pues…- lo note algo nervioso, así que lo apoye con unas palabras, que supuse iba a mencionar

-hace 3 meses estabas prácticamente odiándome…- dije, volteando la mirada, intentando no llorar… que rayos me pasaba?

-eh si… bueno… perdona Naruto…- QUE? Dijo "perdona Naruto"? seguramente es el apocalipsis y no me entere… -lamento haberme portado así… es solo que no sabía que hacer… me sentía desesperado por no recordarla y… me desquite contigo…- me termino de decir, con los ojos algo cristalizados… esto es simplemente imposible… Uchiha Sasuke, me pide perdón y luego empieza a llorar? Estoy en un mundo paralelo, es mi conclusión

-no te preocupes Sasuke… entiendo que el dolor te hace hacer cosas que no creías que podrías hacer… lo sé porque también lo pase… cuando mama murió… simplemente me deje morir… hasta que me llego una luz, y volví a vivir, no solo existir…- le dije, consolándolo y sonriéndole, para hacerlo sentir mejor

-aun así Naruto…-sonrió amargamente- no es excusa para lo que hice… soy un maldito payaso que no merece siquiera tener amigos…- y fue ahí cuando quise morir… Sasuke estaba llorando… llorando, si! Algo que muchos pedirían ver… aunque bueno… no soy de piedra… jamás me gusto ver a alguien llorar… así que solo hice lo que mi mente me indico al momento… abrazarlo…

Él se sorprendió, pero después, al sentir el calor de mi cuerpo, se aferro a mí, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Supuse que intentaba expresar lo que con palabras no podía, así que lo deje ser… sentí que sus lagrimas mojaban mi hombro, mas bien, el suéter, pero no importaba… ya después lo lavaría… mientras, yo acariciaba su cabello, como lo hace Deidara cuando tengo una crisis, por decirlo así, pues me pongo a llorar y gritar como loco…

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke se calmo y dejo de llorar; se separo de mi lentamente, desviando la mirada, un tanto sonrojado… jeje ese gesto es cuchi, incluso en Sasuke… incluso se ve aun mas cuchi tallándose sus lindos ojos… esperen, que?

-bueno… es hora de que te vayas dobe…- me dijo, con una sonrisita de lado

-está bien teme, me iré, o mi oto-san se pondrá loco, y es insoportable así jejeje- comente, para aligerar un poco el ambiente… cosa que al parecer funcionó

-de acuerdo, vamos- me dijo, acompañándome a la salida

-hasta mañana Sasuke…- me despedí

-hasta mañana dobe- me dijo, con su sonrisa Uchiha-style

-teme- dije, haciendo un puchero, y justo le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después darme la vuelta y salir, prácticamente, corriendo

_-usuratonkachi…-_ _murmuro Sasuke, llevándose una mano a la mejilla que Naruto había besado… tocándola con la punta de sus dedos… acaso Naruto le había besado?..._

* * *

Por más que edito ésta historia, no logro mejores resultados xD

Espero les guste, les adelanto que a partir del cap 14 o 15 cambie el estilo de redacción y cositas así. Mejore algo, o eso creo ._.

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado! Y mil gracias por leer, seguir la historia y seguirme a mí /u/ me siento deliciosamente acosada (?) XD

Nos vemos en un par de días! (espero)


	3. Algo pasado, algo presente

Pues aquí, después de una crisis les traigo otro capítulo ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

__

-hasta mañana Sasuke…- 

_-hasta mañana dobe- _

_-teme- el rubio hizo un puchero, y justo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, para después darse la vuelta y salir corriendo_

_-usuratonkachi…-_ _murmuro Sasuke, llevándose una mano a la mejilla que Naruto había besado… tocándola con la punta de sus dedos… acaso Naruto le había besado?..._

… no se… no sé cómo ni porque… mi cuerpo actuó… solo… me acerque a Sasuke… y bese su mejilla… su mejilla! Es decir, agg, porque lo bese? Sé que soy impulsivo pero no a ese grado! Creo que metí la pata… bueno, es que algo me dijo "anda Naruto, bésalo, es tu oportunidad"… pero oportunidad para qué? por Kami, cada día que estoy con ese teme me vuelvo más loco… y eso que solo van dos días… no debí pedirle lo de la canción… bueno, me pareció buena idea… _y de que te sirvió Naruto?... _descubrí que el teme está enamorado… _pero tú quieres saber de quien nee? _Eh? Hasta mi conciencia me traiciona... _oh vamos Naruto, sabes que ese beso es lo que necesitabas. _Qué? que lo necesitaba? Oh por Kami, cerebro! Deja de torturarme! _Está bien, pero si te da algo más, no lo rechaces. c_onciencia, cállate…

En fin, lo hecho, hecho esta, no es como que pudiera pedirle mi beso de vuelta verdad?... aunque pensándolo bien… me matara! solo espero que no me trate como meses atrás, o en serio tendré que dejar la escuela… ni hablar, intentare disculparme con él mañana, ahora iré a casa o oto-san me regañara, y no tengo humor para ello…

_…_

Llegue muy pronto a casa… sentí que el trayecto fue más corto que de costumbre, de por si es corto, pero ahora se me hizo aun mas… porque no dejo de…

-hola hijo, que tal te fue hoy con Sasuke?- escuche a oto-san, apenas abrí la puerta

-bien, supongo… es serio y callado, pero aprende muy rápido… a este paso las clases acabaran antes…- me sorprendí del tono con que dije las cosas.. soné algo… distraído… triste…

-oh, y creo que eso te pone muy feliz ne? Siempre que llegas dices: "odio a ese teme, es un bastardo, ojala nunca le hubiera…" Naru-chan, me estas escuchando?- de repente me había quedado perdido en mis pensamientos cuando oto-san me dijo eso… en verdad quería dejar de ver al teme? Es decir, quizás nunca más nos íbamos a volver a ver… además, sentía la _necesidad _de estar con él…

-eh?... oh, lo siento oto-san… estoy algo cansado, me iré a mi habitación, está bien?

-de acuerdo Naru-chan, descansa hijo

-si oto-san… gracias…- y subí lentamente las escaleras…

Abrí la puerta, deje mi mochila junto a la cama, me quite el suéter de la escuela, desbroche dos botones de mi camisa, y me deje caer en la cama, escondiendo mi cabeza entre las almohadas…

He de confesar que me he sentido solo desde que mi hermano Deidara se fue de la casa… siempre que yo llegaba de la escuela, me recibía con un fuerte abrazo, y me cargaba dándome vueltas, como si fuera un niño pequeño… esa bienvenida me la daba desde que tenía 7 años e iba en la primaria… era pequeño en ese entonces, pero aun pasado el tiempo, seguía recibiéndome así, ya que siempre me considero su hermanito pequeño, al que debía cuidar con su vida… no niego que me gustaba que me tratara así, aunque a veces me sentía como un bebe… siempre me gustaba estar con él, nos divertíamos muchísimo, mas por el hecho de que no nos llevamos muchos años, apenas 5 de diferencia… pero desde que oka-san falleció, Dei-chan cambio demasiado… ya no sonreía, ya no reía, y siempre que lo hacía, lo hacía solo para verme feliz… él había creado un vinculo más fuerte que el mío con oka-san, debo reconocerlo… debido a nuestra condición de donceles… si, ambos lo somos, milagro científico y de la naturaleza… eso nos costó muchas burlas, insultos, pero a pesar de eso, salimos adelante, como cualquier otro "hombre"… en fin, debido a nuestra condición, Dei-chan se la pasaba platicando con oka-san, que como seria cuando él estuviera embarazado… esa palabra nunca me pareció la idónea… pero es que no había otra… en fin, se la pasaban platicando de todas esas cosas, pues Dei tenía miedo de ser mal… bueno, mala "madre"… le apavora la idea de cargar con una pequeña vida en su vientre… y siempre pensaba en "y si me duele?", "y si no soy buen papa?", "que tal que…?", y todo ese tipo de preguntas… que oka-san, con dulzura, respondía con paciencia… le daba miedo ser doncel… no niego que a mí también… es algo complicado, y difícil de entender… mas porque tenemos ciertos cambios que los demás no… aunque siempre veo hacia el frente y pienso que si somos donceles, es por algo, así que no hay nada que temer… eso creo… y bueno, ahora que no está oka-san, estamos algo… perdidos… todos esos cambios nos lo explicaba ella, y ahora… bueno, tampoco es que oto-san sea un inútil, es solo que apenas llego hace dos años, cuando murió oka-san, ya que se había ido con su "pareja" a vivir a Estados Unidos, pero al vernos desamparados, vino acá… cosa que a su pareja le molesto, ya que insistía que nosotros dos somos una carga y no sé qué… y como a oto-san no le importo, su pareja lo corrió de su casa… es por eso que Dei-chan no le tiene mucho cariño… yo lo quiero, aunque igual se siente un pequeño vacio entre los dos… así que, después del funeral, Dei decidió mudarse a un departamento, diciendo que le vendría bien un tiempo estando solo… y como vende su "arte", le deja buenas ganancias y vive bien, aunque no comprendo del todo su "arte", pero a la gente le gusta…

La verdad eso me puso muy triste, pues él es mi único nii-san, y me duele saber que ya no está aquí para recibirme como siempre, y que me dará muchos consejos, y que me abrazara y me dará ánimos de seguir adelante… si, me duele mucho, pero, si el ya no está a gusto aquí en casa, yo no lo puedo obligar a quedarse… recuerdo que él me dijo que si yo se lo pedía, no le importaría nada, que se quedaría… por un momento iba a pedirle que se quedara pero… él estaba triste, aunque él no lo supiera, yo lo escuchaba llorar todas las noches por la muerte de oka-san, decía que preferiría estar con ella, que porque no se lo había llevado con ella… en fin, estaba muy deprimido, más aún porque las cosas de oka-san estaban aquí, en casa, y le deprimía verlas todos los días… así que le dije que no importaba lo que yo dijera, que él fuera feliz, y me dio un gran abrazo y la última vuelta en el aire como niño pequeño antes de irse…

Pero, gracias a Kami y a oka-san que nos cuida desde algún lugar al que todos iremos en su momento, Dei-chan pudo ser feliz… si, poco después de irse a su nuevo departamento, conoció a Uchiha Itachi… al principio creí que era… como decirlo? Igual de serio e insensible que Sasuke, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, pues me cayó bien enseguida, tenía un aura muy… como decirlo? Amigable…

Así que me alegro muchísimo saber que Dei-chan no se sentiría tan mal después de todo, pues Itachi-san lo quiere mucho y lo único que yo espero de ambos, es que sean muy felices…

Pero, ahora que he conocido otra faceta de Sasuke… siento la necesidad de estar con él… ahhh, kuso, porque esto me pasa solo a mi?... no creo que mi suerte la tenga alguien más… siempre me sentí mal porque él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien… desde que llegue a la secundaria en donde él estudiaba, justo después de mudarme, me empezó a tratar mal… yo se que en las escuelas nunca faltaran los bravucones que te hagan la vida imposible (siempre hay uno de ley), sí, eso en definitiva yo ya lo sabía… pero, con Sasuke fue diferente, primero me veía cerca de 5 minutos, fijamente, sin importarle que medio salón se diera cuenta, pero, en cuanto me veía con alguna chica o chico, se ponía como loco y empezaba a decirnos tanto al chico o chica que estaban conmigo como a mí, un montón de barbaridades, que éramos tontos, estúpidos, nerds, tarados, se ironizaba diciendo que hacíamos una bonita pareja… bueno, decía de todo.

La verdad yo nunca llegue a comprender su actitud, y mucho menos cuando Kiba me dijo algo que sinceramente me dejo en shock una o dos semanas…

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

_-oye Naruto- me hablo_

_-que pasa Kiba?- le cuestione_

_-etto… veras… tú te has hecho amigo de Sasuke?- me dijo, algo emocionado_

_-no, porque lo preguntas?- le dije bastante desconcertado_

_-bueno, es que últimamente me pregunta mucho por ti…- me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisita_

_-qué? Como que pregunto por mi? Exactamente que te dijo?- le dije, algo exasperado, desde cuando Sasuke se preocupaba por mi?_

_-pues… me pregunto que como estabas, porque la otra vez escucho que estabas llorando…- me recordó… pues sí, fue en uno de esos momentos de depresión en los que recordaba a oka-san y lloraba como bebe recién nacido… bueno casi_

_-… y tú que le dijiste?- le alcance a preguntar, intentando no llorar de nuevo_

_-pues nada… se que te molesta que le hable de ti, así que le dije no me preguntara nada, ya que no le iba a decir nada, si tanta curiosidad tenia, que te lo preguntara a ti- me dijo sonriendo, pues todos sabían que él me odiaba y se les hacia hipócrita y estúpido que él intentara saber de mi a través de mis amigos_

_-gracias Kiba - le correspondí la sonrisa_

_-y eso no es todo…- me sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora con un poco de malicia_

_-Como? Que todavía hay más?- le dije, sinceramente sorprendido_

_-pues si… me pregunto que si tenias novio- me dijo, algo emocionado y sonrojado_

_-QUEEEE? Como se atreve? Quién demonios se cree para preguntar eso?- le dije bastante molesto_

_-jejeje pues no lo sé, solo vino y me pregunto que como estabas, yo le dije pues qué bien, que andabas bien, y me pregunto que si no tenias algún problema o algo así, pues te vio nervioso últimamente…- me empezó a decir_

_-fue cuando Dei-chan dijo que nos iba a presentar a su novio Itachi no?- le dije, pues por esas fechas yo estaba nervioso al saber que iba a conocer a Itachi y Fugaku Uchiha… es que su reputación no es precisamente la de ser amables…_

_-sip, precisamente, así que sin más le dije, "pues no lo sé", para que entendiera que yo no iba a decir nada, pero de pronto me dijo "y Naruto tiene novio? O novia?"… yo sinceramente me descuadre, pero le dije que no diría nada más y me fui ^^- y concluyo el relato_

_-ese teme! Como se atreve a preguntar algo así?- le dije molesto y rojo de la ira_

_-jeje pues no lo sé… tal vez solo está loco- me dijo sonriendo para aligerar mi enojo_

_-tal vez? No, está loco sin duda alguna- le dije… pensando en porque Sasuke había preguntado eso…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK  
**___

Y desde entonces, sigo pensando en que se trae ese teme conmigo… me molesta demo se preocupa por mi… eso es… extraño…

Simplemente no lo entiendo… además, tiene una tendencia abominable de defenderme y aparecer en los momentos más inesperados…

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

Ese día, yo estaba con Hinata, acabábamos de salir de clase, y estábamos afuera del salón, platicando sobre ciertas cosas que desde hacía mucho no hablábamos por falta de tiempo… hasta que me di cuenta que un chico peliverde de otra carrera, pero al parecer del mismo año que nosotros, me observaba con lujuria, directamente a mi trasero

_-qué? Tienes algún problema?- le dije molesto por cómo me miraba_

_-de hecho sí, no tienes un pantalón mas apretadito? Si es así, tráetelo mañana- me dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor ni vergüenza. Ya iba yo justo para darle un buen golpe, pero antes de reaccionar, se escucho un gran y fuerte golpe, así que cuando reaccione, me di cuenta que el tipo ese estaba tirado en el suelo, tocándose su mejilla roja, producto de un puñetazo que le había dado… SASUKE?!... simplemente no lo podía creer, y menos cuando dijo:_

_-si te atreves a seguir molestando a Naruto, te ira mil veces peor que eso ¬¬- le dijo al tipo ese, sumamente molesto, antes de dirigirse hacia mí, y tomarme de la mano para salir de ahí. Al sentir como me llevaba, tome rápidamente a Hinata de la mano, siendo guiados ambos por Sasuke, hasta que nos detuvimos en la entrada de la escuela, fue entonces cuando me soltó_

_-que…- le iba a decir, pero el rápidamente se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a decir_

_-hasta mañana dobe… Hinata…- y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, sin voltear…_

_-emmm bien, y dime… desde cuando son novios?- me pregunto Hinata_

_-NANI! Como dices eso Hina-chan?- le dije molesto… pues como se atrevía a insinuar eso?_

_-jejeje pues no creo que por nada se halla puesto así ne?- me dijo, con una sonrisita picarona_

_-no lo sé y no me importa, así que deja de decir eso y vámonos!- le dije, alejándome de la escuela, con Hinata junto a mi_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**Lamento si la cosa se pone repetitiva, era amateur :( por muy feo que eso suene ._. **

**Gracias por sus bellos reviews, favoritos, etc x3**


	4. Confusión Y MÁS confusión

**22:18 hrs, deprimida, nauseabunda. Qué más puedo pedir? Sí, que muchos de mis autores favoritos actualizaran ¬¬**

**Enjoy!**  
**_  
_**_  
_

* * *

-emmm bien, y dime… desde cuando son novios? ^/^- me pregunto Hinata

_-NANI! Como dices eso Hina-chan? ¬/¬- le dije molesto… pues como se atrevía a insinuar eso?  
_

_-jejeje pues no creo que por nada se halla puesto así ne?- me dijo, con una sonrisita picarona  
_

_-no lo sé y no me importa, así que deja de decir eso y vámonos! ¬¬#- le dije, alejándome de la escuela, con Hinata junto a mi_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sí, eso hizo el teme! Sinceramente me desespera que se comporte así… como se atreve a insultarme y después a defenderme?

No, eso no me agrada en lo más mínimo, aun así, soy su tutor y debo soportarlo…

-Naru-chan, baja a comer!- grito mi oto-san desde el piso inferior

-si, oto-san, ya voy!- le respondí

Así que me metí al baño a lavarme las manos, y después baje a comer… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia, sino hasta que tuve el plato enfrente de mí.

-itadakimasu!- y comencé a devorar la comida

-y dime hijo… no has mejorado ni un poco la relación entre tú y Sasuke-kun?- me pregunto mi oto-san, una vez que acabamos de comer

-uh? A que te refieres concretamente oto-san?- le pregunte, confundido

-pues a que si ya se llevan mejor, o al menos ya no se insultan ni golpean…- me dijo, recordando obviamente aquella vez que Sasuke-teme y yo nos peleamos… fue por una de tantas cosas que nos dijimos que acabamos golpeándonos, justo cuando a la directora se le dio por inspeccionar los pasillos… cabe mencionar que nos hecho una fuerte bronca, aparte del castigo… pero bueno, a pesar de todo, nuestro promedio seguía siendo excelente… bueno, el mío, el del teme… con su pequeño desperfecto en Inglés.

-pues, si, creo… al menos ya conseguimos no matarnos mutuamente- dije, algo pensativo… en serio habíamos mejorado tanto?

-me alegra hijo… y cuanto más durara tu tutoría?-

-pues, lo que resta de esta semana y la que viene…-

-ahh, entonces será semana y media… incluso los fines de semana?-

-sí, entre más le entre en su cabezota, mejor pasara su examen y así me libro de él…-

-bueno hijo, no tienes tarea?- me dijo mi oto-san… a veces es un obsesivo con mis calificaciones… otras tantas no…

-si, en seguida la haré - le respondí

-si hijo, recuerda que no quiero que estés de vago y termines como tu primo Nagato…- y ahí iba con el sermón otra vez…

-que jamás termino sus estudios y bla bla bla- termine de recitar, aguantándome la risa

-aunque te burles, ve y hazla- me dijo, aparentemente serio, pero solo en broma

-si oto-san, nos vemos-

-si, apúrate y hazla bien-

-si…-suspire y me subí a mi cuarto, a hacer mi tarea de antropología…

Me llevo dos horas acabarla, pues eran resúmenes, una exposición preparada, una maqueta y varios reportes para entregar, aparte de un poema para literatura…

Me acosté a dormir a las 11:30, estaba completamente agotado, así que tan solo deje caer mi cabeza en el cojín, me quede profundamente dormido… sin saber lo que al otro día me esperaba…

_**EN LA ESCUELA**_

Me senté junto a Kiba y Hinata, como siempre, en la clase de literatura, mientras Kurenai-sensei llegaba

-Naruto-kun, que tal te ha ido con Sasuke-san?- me pregunto Hinata

-bien Hina-chan, al menos seguimos sin matarnos- le dije con una sonrisa

-que bien Naru-chan… y ya son novios?- me dijo el desgraciado de Kiba, logrando que me sonrojara

-deja de decir eso Kiba!- le dije molesto

-no lo han de ser, porque Sasuke me ve con ganas de matarme, aparte que ya lleva rato viéndote- me dijo, con una sonrisa picara

-que él qué?- y volteé al lugar donde Sasuke solía sentarse… Era verdad, hasta hace un momento, tenía la mirada fija en mi, solo que al darse cuenta de que yo voltee, volteo su mirada hacia otro lado, evitando toparse con mis ojos… Incluso podría decir que se sonrojo un poco…

-bueno… yo que se…- intenté defenderme, pero Hinata tomo la delantera

-ya Kiba, de seguro Sasuke-san estaba viendo a otra persona- le dijo a Kiba, pues de antemano sabe que odio que piensen que Sasuke y yo estamos juntos en el plano sentimental

-de acuerdo, si tu lo dices…- y se dio la vuelta, pues Kurenai-sensei había llegado

-muchas gracias Hina-chan- le susurre con una sonrisa

-no es nada Naru-chan- me respondió con una sonrisa, y ambos volteamos a ver al pizarrón, mientras la sensei anotaba en el pizarrón el ejercicio

Después de un rato, pidió la tarea, que era un poema escrito por uno mismo, y pasarlo a leer en clase… a mi me fue bien, o al menos eso quiero creer, y justo después de mi, le tocaba a Sasuke-teme…

-muy bien joven Namikaze, tiene A, puede sentarse… ahora, Uchiha Sasuke, pase a leernos su poema- dijo la sensei

-hmp- fue lo único que "dijo", se levanto de su asiento, se paro en frente de la clase y comenzó a leer…

**TE AMO**

_"Escucho como el reloj hace tic tac…_  
_Y eso es porque aun no he podido dormir…_  
_Debería estarlo desde hace horas_  
_pero, tu sola imagen_  
_Tu sola mirada_  
_Tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos_  
_No me lo permiten…_  
_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_Es una maldición y bendición al mismo tiempo  
El tiempo se burla de mí  
No me deja dormir  
Pero tampoco me cura las heridas  
Y me duele saber  
Que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti  
Me duele saber que tú nunca me amaras  
Me siento feliz al tenerte  
Pero esa felicidad esta solo en mis sueños  
Nada es como a mí me gustaría  
Ojala pudiera decírtelo  
Pero, nada es lo correcto… no para mi…  
Así que tendré que amarte en silencio  
Guardándome este profundo sentimiento  
En lo más recóndito de mi ser  
Y dejarte ir  
Para que yo pueda seguir también…  
No sé si es lo correcto  
Pero no me detendré a averiguarlo  
Pues si sigo aquí  
Tal vez nunca viviré…  
Sé que serás feliz  
Y solo así yo seré feliz  
Así que, amor mío  
Anda y vive tu vida  
Aunque sé que nadie más te amara como yo lo hago  
Pero eso es algo que jamás sabrás  
Porque el tiempo  
No me da la oportunidad  
Más que de amarte en silencio  
Ai shitteru…"_

_**Uchiha Sasuke…**_

Las reacciones fueron variadas: las chicas del salón se morían por saber a quién de ellas le había dedicado el poema, y ya comenzaban a pelearse; Kiba y Hinata se voltearon a ver muy sospechosos, y yo… pues yo simplemente me quede tieso, no pensé que Sasuke escribiera tan bien… aunque… muy dentro de mi… sentí como algo empezaba a rebotar al pensar en "quien" se había inspirado Sasuke para su poema… me sentí muy extraño, como inquieto y con ganas de… golpear a alguien… si, así me sentía, y no sé porque… es todo tan extraño… y más cuando Sasuke me dirigió una fugaz mirada, antes de voltear a ver a la sensei y pedirle la calificación de su poema…

-muy bien joven Uchiha, tiene A- le dijo muy amablemente la sensei

-si- fue lo que dijo, y se fue a sentar de nuevo a su asiento, pasando forzosamente junto a mí, y cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda…

-va-ya!, quien diría que cuando Sasuke se inspira, escribe lo mejor, ne?- comento Hinata

-si, es un poeta reprimido- dijo Kiba, con algo de burla

-mjmmm- murmure, con la clara indirecta de que dejaran de hablar así de Sasuke… un momento… quiero que paren de hablar de él? Pero, eso nunca me había importado… es más! Hasta me burlaba junto con ellos! porque ahora no pasa lo mismo?

-bueno jóvenes, eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse- nos despidió la sensei, y tomamos nuestras cosas para irnos, pero, como siempre, yo me quedaba al último, pues no me gustaba salir en bola, prefería irme al último y tranquilo, al igual que Hinata, que siempre me esperaba para irnos juntos…

-te alcanzo en la entrada Naru-chan- me dijo, algo apresurada

-porque, Hina-chan?- le pregunte

-es que debo ir al servicio… tu sabes, cosas de mujeres- me dijo

-bueno, no tardes-

-no- y se salió como bala al servicio… mientras yo guardaba mis cosas

-dobe, quieres que te lleve a mi casa?- me pregunto el teme, sorprendiéndome, pues me olvide completamente de que Sasuke también tenía esa maña de quedarse al último

-no me digas dobe… y no, voy a esperar a Hinata-chan…- le dije, haciendo un puchero, aun pensando en su poema… por Kami, esto da miedo

-pues déjale una nota y vámonos- me "pidió amablemente"

-no, que tal que no regresa para acá?- le dije, intentando zafarme

-pues vamos al servicio y se la dejamos ahí- me dijo, con fastidio

-mmmmm, no lo sé…- le respondí bastante confundido por esa insistencia de llevarme temprano a su casa

-anda dobe, que tengo que llegar temprano a casa- me insistió

-y a mí qué? Ya puedes irte no? Yo te alcanzo después- le dije, un tanto molesto por tanta insistencia

-no, tenemos que irnos ya- me dijo, algo fastidiado

-ummm, y porque "tenemos"?- le dije, marcando las comillas con mis dedos

-ya lo sabrás… entonces le dejas la nota tú o se la dejo yo?- me dijo, como si yo ya hubiera accedido

-ni uno ni otro, me voy a tu casa cuando… oye!- le dije, pues ya me había jalado y llevado fuera del salón, hacia el servicio de chicas

-ya te dije que me urge irme, así que yo mismo le dejo la nota- me dijo, mientras me jalaba

-Sasuke-baka!- grito una chica, mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Note que Sasuke se tensaba un poco y su ojo adquiría un tic

-que quieres?- le pregunto secamente a la chica… que extrañamente tenía un parecido con Sasuke… solo que su cabello era de un negro con destellos rojizos, y sus ojos eran azules oscuro, solo que en ellos se percibía una calidez que en Sasuke no se notaba mucho

-jejeje tu nunca cambiaras- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-cállate y dime qué quieres- le dijo Sasuke, con el tono anterior

-mira pedazo de víbora mal hecha, respeta o le digo a tu amigo lo del…- pero Sasuke puso su mano en la boca de la chica, callándola, todo ante mis atónitos ojos

-calla! No digas nada de eso!- le dijo Sasuke, con un tierno y leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… desde cuando pienso que Sasuke tiene un tierno sonrojo?

-así me gusta Sasuke-baka- dijo con voz triunfante la chica

-bueno ya, que quieres?- le dijo, pero esta vez con un tono neutro

-preguntarte si ya conseguiste el "ya-sabes-que" para "ya sabes quien" para lo de hoy en la noche-  
le dijo la chica

-hmp- balbuceo Sasuke

-sí o no?- le dijo la chica, con un tono claro de amenaza

-si…- dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada… de que rayos hablaban?

-etto… disculpa la grosería… pero, tu quien eres?- me atreví a preguntar, con temor de recibir un golpe o algo así, pero al contrario de lo que me esperaba, la chica me sonrió enormemente

-lamento no presentarme!, soy Himeko Uchiha, soy la prima de Sasuke-baka- me respondió

-la prima de Sasuke-baka?- le cuestione, sinceramente sorprendido, nadie sabía que Sasuke-teme tuviera una prima, y menos que sus físicos fueran tan parecidos

-si, solo que…- empezó, pero Sasuke la interrumpió

-no nos interesa Himeko- dijo, con un "aparente" tono de voz molesto

-no hablo contigo víbora… como te decía, voy en otro colegio, es por eso que no me habías visto- se volvió a dirigir hacia mí, con una sonrisa, cosa que al parecer a Sasuke no le agrado

-bueno, ya, déjanos que tenemos que ver a…- pero Himeko lo interrumpió

-Hinata-san? Se fue, me dijo que les avisara que tuvo una urgencia, y que mejor te fueras Naru-chan- nos dijo, para después dedicarme una sonrisa

-ah sí? Gracias Himeko-sempai- le dije con una de mis típicas sonrisas

-dime Himeko-chan, Naru-chan… o Hime-chan, como tú quieras- me dijo Himeko

-hai, Hime-chan- y le volví a sonreír… parecía que era nuestra comunicación perfecta, a base de sonrisas

-awww eres tan lindo!- sentí que Himeko me abrazaba, y enrojecí de la vergüenza un momento

-hmp, bueno ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde- dijo Sasuke, a quien al parecer, la confianza inmediata entre Hime-chan y yo no le había agradado

-hai Sasuke-baka, ira Naru-chan con nosotros?- le pregunto

-pues claro- y me tomo de la muñeca para llevarme a la salida

-matte Sasuke-teme, mi mochila- le dije, pues mi mochila se quedo en el salón

-ah cierto… Himeko, ve por ella- le "ordeno" a su prima

Ella se le quedo viendo y dijo, al parecer en francés

-Sasuke… ¿tiens à vous dire a... votre poème véritable ami?- le dijo, con una mirada amenazadora

- pas si vous voulez matières premières- le respondió Sasuke, con algo de ¿temor?

- dejate de parler et de passer par son sac- le respondió Hime-chan, creo, con una sonrisa maliciosa

-bien- dijo Sasuke, y se regreso a la escuela por mi mochila

-que tanto decían eh?- le pregunte a Hime-chan, esperando una respuesta

-perdón Naru-chan, era francés, idioma natal de mi madre… y pues, algún día sabrás de que estábamos hablando- me dijo con una sonrisita

-umm, de acuerdo…- dije, resignado

Sasuke regreso a los pocos minutos con mi mochila en su hombro, y me volvió a tomar de la muñeca para dirigirme a su limosina, mientras que Himeko venia junto a nosotros, con una sonrisa… de satisfacción?

-matte Sasuke, no soy tan torpe como para no poder caminar solo- le dije con un puchero, a lo cual solo sonrió

-je, lo dudo usuratonkachi, vamos, sube- me dijo, pues ya habíamos llegado a su limosina

-mmm si…- y me metí, viendo que era bastante espaciosa

-vámonos Rudi…- le dijo al chofer, el cual asintió y echo a andar la limo

-bien Sasuke-teme, deja le hablo a mi oto-san, para avisarle- le dije al teme

-hmp- balbuceo Sasuke

Marque y como a la 3ra me contesto oto-san

-oto-san-

-que pasa Naru-chan, porque no has llegado? Te paso algo?- me pregunto preocupado

-no, no, no, es solo que el teme me pidió que fuera más temprano a su casa-

-en serio? Y eso a que se debe, si se puede saber?- ups, creo que se molesto…

-no tengo idea Oto-san… te lo paso?- dije, mirando al teme, quien me vio con cierta aprehensión

-nah, así está bien, solo dile que te cuide o se las verá conmigo…- dijo, un tanto más calmado

-si oto-san, no te preocupes-

-bien Naru-chan, te quiero, cuídate-

-yo también te quiero oto-san, hasta pronto- y le colgué…

* * *

**No, olvidé dónde dejé la traducción Himeko-Sasuke. Gogleen, es fácil y gratis (Free FTW)**

**Ahmmm... Nada, una prima que me inventé, que de echo era yo por así decirlo XD**

**Espero les haya gustado, viene bueno el siguiente capítulo... Si lo corrijo por quinta vez, claro!**

**Descansen, agradezco su apoyo!**

**Saludos!**

**DB**

**(Pd: Lamento la falta de espacios, aún no termino de entender a FF... Es más simple en Amor Yaoi -.- Alguna alma bondadosa que se tome un review para explicarle a su burra servidora? Amigatou (Arigato xD))**


	5. Es por esto que odio las sorpresas P1

**Y bueno, por decreto popular, he vuelto! **

**Estoy asquerosamente aburrida :D**

**En fin, lean, aclaro cosas abajo.**

**EEEEENNJOOOOY!**

* * *

__

...

-nah, así está bien, solo dile que te cuide o se las verá conmigo…- dijo, un tanto más calmado

_-si oto-san, no te preocupes-_

_-bien Naru-chan, te quiero, cuídate-  
_

_-yo también te quiero oto-san, hasta pronto- y le colgué…  
_

Sasuke me miraba con un tanto de preocupación… supongo que por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios por saber que había dicho oto-san

-y que dijo Namikaze-san?- me pregunto como si no en realidad no le importara

-que me cuides o te las veras con él, teme, así que tengo que llegar entero a mi casa si no quieres tener medio kilo de carne molida en vez de cara- dije, intentando no reír de la expresión de miedo de Sasuke… bueno, es que oto-san dice, y oto-san hace

-hmp, claro usuratonkachi, como digas- dijo con una sonrisita arrogante.

-teme- le dije enseñándole la lengua a Sasuke.

Himeko observaba la escena, debatiéndose entre reír o hablar… por fin, se decidió a hablar

-bueno, háblame de ti Naruto, tengo curiosidad de saber todo de ti- me pidió Himeko, con una sonrisa.

-que quisieras saber, Hime-chan?- pregunte, con mi sonrisa típica

-ah pues… tienes novia o novio?-

-etto, pues no…- dije sonrojado, pues me daba vergüenza cuando me preguntaban si tenía "novio".

-entonces si eres bisexual?- pregunto Himeko, interesada, pero no al grado de un metiche o criticón, si no de alguien que quiere conocer a un amigo, y al parecer esa pregunta también le intereso a Sasuke.

-etto… jejeje (risa nerviosa), te parece si dejamos esa pregunta para después Hime-chan?- propuse todo sonrojado, pues no quería que el teme escuchara

-de acuerdo Naru-chan- concedió Himeko, y pude ver que Sasuke bufaba y se resignaba

El trayecto camino a casa de los Uchiha fue corto, y para no aburrirme, hable con Himeko de ella misma, como la escuela, los hobbies, novios y eso, cosas a las que Sasuke también ponía atención… supuse que, después de todo, no dejarían de ser primos, y Sasuke-baka se preocupa por su familia

-llegamos, Uchiha-sama, Namikaze-sama- anuncio el conductor de la limosina.

-gracias Rudi- sonrió Himeko, Sasuke simplemente no dijo nada.

-si! Gracias Rudi-san!- sonreí de igual manera.

Los tres bajamos, primero Himeko, después yo y finalmente Sasuke, con su mochila y la mía, cada una en un hombro. Los tres entramos en la casa, y algo me llamo la atención.

-oye teme, soy yo, o tu casa esta mas arreglada que de costumbre?- pregunte, viendo que la casa tenía un aspecto más acomodado de lo usual, con cierta "decoración" como que la mesa tenia acomodados todos los lugares, con sus cubiertos y eso…

-hmp- fue lo único que Sasuke balbuceo.

-se supone que eso es una respuesta?- pregunte algo contrariado.

-déjalo Naru-chan, yo te lo explico- me dijo Himeko, con su ya, hasta ahora, característica sonrisa… aunque algo dentro de mí, me decía que esa sonrisa a veces era fingida

-esta bien Hime-chan- respondí a su vez, ambos nos empezamos a encaminar rumbo a la cocina.

-espera Naruto, te tengo que decir algo… a solas- dijo de pronto Sasuke recalcando "a solas".

-pudiste haber dicho "lárgate Himeko", soy idiota pero no tanto- dijo Himeko, con un tono de burla y enojo

-pues tú ya lo has dicho, así que largo- respondió Sasuke en su típico tono frio y calculador.

-Sasuke Pourriez-vous changer votre attitude, même une seule fois?- menciono Himeko… porque nunca aprendí Francés? porque Alemán y Turco, pero no Francés? A lo mucho sabia lo básico, pero eso podría dar paso a mal entendidos si intentaba "traducir" lo que decían… esto es frustrante

- sais que je ne peux pas... Je continue la lignée des Uchiha nom que ma vie- dijo Sasuke, con una mirada algo triste y cansada.

- d'accord... J'espère juste que, après vous ne regrettez pas - dijo Himeko, con una mirada llena de ¿compasión?

-"regre que? d´accord es de acuerdo… pero no entendí lo demás… Debí aprender Francés en vez de Turco…"- pensé, pues otra vez me quede sin saber sobre lo que Sasuke y Himeko hablaban.

-bien, los dejo solo chicos!- se despidió Himeko, yendo a algún cuarto de la enorme mansión.

-si Hime-chan- me despedí y me sonrió

-ven, dobe- me llamo Sasuke, para que ambos fuéramos a un cuarto, que hasta ese momento, me era desconocido ya que en el "mini-tour" Sasuke no me lo había mostrado

-no me digas así, teme… y a donde vamos?- pregunte, pues el teme parecía no querer decirme nada al respecto, solo se quedaba viendo el camino

-tú ven, no hagas muchas preguntas, a veces es cansado escucharte- y me tomo de la muñeca para que lo siguiera mientras yo baje un poco mi mirada…

Llegamos a un hermoso cuarto, lleno de hermosos adornos y detalles, cosa que me fascino desde que entre. Habían fotos de una hermosa mujer, supuse que la madre de Sasuke. No quería preguntar por miedo a la reacción de Sasuke, pero mi bocota es más grande que mi raciocinio y pregunte:

-Sasuke… ella es…- comencé, pero Sasuke me interrumpió.

-si, ella es mi madre, la única mujer a la que en verdad he amado…- dijo en un tono completamente triste, a lo cual no pude evitar abrazarlo.

Sasuke se sorprendió con esto, pero no dijo nada y se dejo que yo lo abrazara, no me correspondió, pero tampoco hizo el intento de apartarme.  
Después de unos minutos, lo solté, y él solo me observo, como decidiéndose entre decirme algo, o quedarse callado, y creo que al final se decidió por lo segundo, porque desvió la mirada, y después comenzó a hablar, con la frialdad de siempre.

-dobe, antes de que empecemos a estudiar, tendremos que bajar a saludar a unos amigos de negocios, para complacer a mi padre- me dijo, seriamente.

-QUE!? Y porque rayos no me lo dijiste antes? Maldita sea, no estoy presentable! De haber sabido me cambio, o no vengo, o me quedo en la universidad!- dije desesperado, pues como rayos me iba a presentar así ante gente de negocios?, digo, mi ropa es semi-nueva, apenas llevo dos días con ella, es mi camisa negra de rayas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos a juego y una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de zorro, mi favorito, pero, eso no es estar presentable para la típica gente de negocios, que son como buitres en espera de criticar… dije criticar? Quise decir DESTROZAR a alguien… definitivamente estoy frito.

-tranquilo dobe, para eso tienes esa ropa de ahí, póntela- me ordeno.

-pero…- intente rebatir, pero Sasuke no me dejo.

-póntela, vuelvo por ti en una media hora, también me tengo que cambiar- y salió de la habitación para que yo me cambiara.

-pues ya que, teme!- grite, pero Sasuke ya se había salido, así que me dedique a observar la elegante ropa que estaba encima de la cama

Era un hermoso traje beige, con una camisa café oscura, y una corbata del mismo color al del traje y rayas diagonales en color hueso, e incluso unos zapatos del color de la camisa, todo de mi talla exacta, también estaban un par de mancuernillas de oro, y el pisa corbata de oro… No me lo podía creer, como el teme podría saber mi talla, o el numero de mis zapatos? Porque tanto Sasuke como yo, somos de tallas muy distintas, pues él es algo más alto y musculoso que yo…

Bueno, intente no pensar tanto en ello y me comencé a vestir, deje mi ropa cuidadosamente doblada en el baño, pues no supe donde dejarla, pues al fin y al cabo, el cuarto no es mío…

Me atreví a tomar un poco de loción, que, curiosamente, es de hombre… tal vez Sasuke olvido mencionarlo… olía genial, como a bosque, pero a la vez con un toque de frutas… era algo exótico, y sinceramente me encanto, pero solo me la puse en los puños de la camisa y el saco.

Un par de segundos después, escuche como Sasuke llamaba a la puerta

-Dobe, estás listo?- pregunto, y no respondí, sino que salí a su encuentro

-dobe, porque no me…- pero Sasuke se detuvo, pues se me quedo viendo con la baba de fuera, me miro de arriba abajo, reparando en mis labios, cosa que me sonrojo, pero, me gustaba ver como Sasuke se perdía en mi figura, que era ciertamente destacada por el traje…

-Sasuke, deja de verme así, o mojaras el suelo- bromee sonrojado, pues parecía ser que Sasuke quería quedarse ahí todo el día, observándome…

-eh?... ah… no… es decir… ya han llegado… debemos bajar…- me dijo, completamente sonrojado y algo distraído

-de acuerdo… y que se supone que yo haga?- pregunte, pues aun no sabía con exactitud porque tenía que estar yo ahí

-pues solo platicar con ellos, ya que les he dicho que eres el mejor de la clase, y que también sabes varios idiomas- me dijo, dejándome sorprendido por cómo me había presentado

-que tú qué? Perfecto, ahora pensaran que soy un nerd- le dije con un puchero, así que Sasuke solo sonrió y me dijo:

-no lo eres… ahora bajemos…- me dijo, dándome el paso para que yo bajara primero

-de acuerdo- y comencé a caminar, pero de pronto sentí como Sasuke me jalaba de un brazo y me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared… pude sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios, mientras sus ojos negros… tan negros como un pozo profundo observaban mis ojos azules… ambos estábamos con la respiración agitada, y me comencé a sonrojar aun más de lo que Sasuke ya lo estaba… pude ver claramente como sus labios empezaban a acortar esa pequeña distancia que había entre los dos… solo atine a cerrar los ojos…

-gracias Naruto…- dijo Sasuke, mientras se separaba poco a poco de mi

-t-todo eso fue para darme las gracias?- le dije, algo molesto y confundido

-si…- dijo, bajando la mirada

-b-bueno… la próxima vez te acepto un abrazo o un apretón de manos como la gente normal…- dije nervioso, intentando relajarme

-de acuerdo, ahora bajemos, quieres?- me dijo, yo solo asentí y lo seguí

Cuando llegamos, cerca de 10 hombres, cada uno con su secretaria, estaban en el enorme salón de la mansión… cada uno iba vestido formalmente, así como Sasuke y yo… todos voltearon a vernos, no sé si porque era el hecho de que Sasuke les había hablado de mí, o porque Sasuke me tenia tomado del brazo… un momento… ¿Cuándo me tomo del brazo?...

-buenas tardes Sasuke-san…- saludo uno de los hombres, muy educadamente

-buenas tardes, Todokiro-sama- saludo cortésmente Sasuke, aun sujetándome por el brazo

-y dígame Sasuke-san… este hermoso muchacho es…?- pregunto refiriéndose a mi… pude sentir como Sasuke se aferraba aun más a mí, y dijo, con un enojo extraño en la voz:

-es mi compañero Namikaze Naruto… de quien les había comentado- dijo, algo molesto

-vaya, es usted muy guapo, Namikaze-kun- me dijo el viejo ese, con algo de lujuria en la voz, cosa que me dio asco

-g-gracias Todokiro-sama- le dije nervioso, pues su mirada no me gustaba en absoluto

-es todo un placer- me dijo, sin dejar de mirarme con lascivia

-si nos disculpa Todokiro-sama, debemos buscar a mi prima- se despidió lo mas cortésmente que pudo Sasuke, jalándome

-pase Sasuke-san, espero volver a ver a su compañero algún día- dijo, con la lujuria marcada en la voz, cosa que sinceramente repudié

-claro- dijo y me jalo para irnos rápidamente de ahí

-vamos, no quiero que estés cerca de…ese…- me dijo, con un rencor marcado en la voz

-ni que lo digas… prácticamente me estaba desnudando con la mirada- dije, completamente serio

-Naru-chan! Sasuke-baka!- se oyó la voz de Himeko

-Himeko, Naruto soucis... Todokiro porte pas atteinte à l'apparence de lui, et de savoir comment il se fait vieux fous - le dijo Sasuke, con un tremendo odio marcado en la voz

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sasuke, prendre soin de ce que la plupart veulent- le respondió Himeko, con una sonrisita de complicidad

-je vous remercie beaucoup prime- dijo Sasuke, con una pequeñísima sonrisa, apenas perceptible

-alors il est vrai que vous êtes intéressé à Naruto, Sasuke pas?- Himeko pregunto, o eso creo

-épargnez-vous la parole, fais juste ce que j'ai dit- dijo Sasuke, algo más serio

-au fond vous savez que j'aime... Avouez cousin, s'il vous plaît... - dijo Himeko, y vi como Sasuke se sorprendía

-il est vrai, vous savez qui ne peuvent être... Il suffit de prendre soin d'elle, d'accord?- decía Sasuke… toda esa conversación me molestaba, pues escuche mi nombre, el de Todokiro y el de Sasuke y no sabía porque nos habían mencionado

-droit ... mais pensez-y, vous ne regretterez pas plus tard- dijo Himeko, mientras me tomaba de la mano, y me llevaba al jardín, donde prácticamente no había nadie

-que fue todo eso?- pregunte, pues no me agradaba nada entender que hablaban de mi, pero sin saber sobre _que _hablaban exactamente

-pues Sasuke me pidió que te escondiera, porque vio que Todokiro se trae sucias intenciones contigo- me dijo

-vaya… pues muchas gracias, pero, de que mas hablaron?- le pregunte con una chispa de esperanza… tal vez ahora si me lo dijera…

-lo siento Naru-chan, pero pronto lo sabrás, lo prometo- me dijo, con una sonrisita misteriosa

-ummm- hice un puchero

-te ves lindo y violable cuando haces eso- me dijo sonrojada y encantada por mis pucheros

-Vio… Ah, haré de cuenta que no dijiste eso. Que haremos ahora?- le pregunte, pues no querían que Todokiro se me acercara ni con un palo de 6 metros

-por ahora quedarnos aquí… ya después que venga Sasuke a decirnos te parece?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí

Nos quedamos sentados en una pequeña banca de piedra que estaba en el jardín, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos…

Yo me dedique a pensar en la forma en cómo actuó Sasuke… primero me invita, aunque obligatoriamente, a una reunión con su padre y sus socios… después me da ropa de mi talla y no tengo la mínima idea de cómo sabe la talla de todo, mucho menos los colores… casi nos… besamos… ese fue el momento más sorpresivo… me da pena admitirlo, pero, por un momento, deseé que me besara… no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo pienso eso? Definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo…

Pero, porque, ahora mismo quiero verlo y darle un beso?... 

* * *

**Gracias a los reviewers!**

**Misaki Gii: Ya sé, la acción no tarda en venir xD**

**Alfredo: Me sigues desde allá? Gracias! Y no sé, estoy en eso porque no he terminado el otro capítulo y bueno, las ideas surgen (ideas macabras). Pero calma! De que lo sigo, lo sigo, es un hecho :3 Y sí, a Himeko la hice así con ese propósito de "Es una enemiga... JÁ! No es cierto" xD **

**Yui: Espero estarte complaciendo (insertese movimiendo de cejas)**

**Moon-9215: Sí, omg xD  
**

**Sheijo: Eso mismo dije yo :D  
**

**Gracias por el apoyo.**


	6. Es por esto que odio las sorpresas P2

**Casi media noche, y yo despierta a sabiendas que mañana es cumpleaños de mi padre... Hooray!**

**Espero les guste y sea revelador para ustedes :3**

**En-joy!**

* * *

-por ahora quedarnos aquí… ya después que venga Sasuke a decirnos te parece?- me pregunto y yo solo asentí

_Nos quedamos sentados en una pequeña banca de piedra que estaba en el jardín, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos…  
_

_Yo me dedique a pensar en la forma en cómo actuó Sasuke… primero me invita, aunque obligatoriamente, a una reunión con su padre y sus socios… después me da ropa de mi talla y no tengo la mínima idea de cómo sabe la talla de todo, mucho menos los colores… casi nos… besamos… ese fue el momento más sorpresivo… me da pena admitirlo, pero, por un momento, deseé que me besara… no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo pienso eso? Definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo…  
_

_Pero, porque, ahora mismo quiero verlo y darle un beso?...  
_

POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! Como diablos paso eso por mi cabeza? C-c-como? Es decir, Sasuke-teme y yo somos algo así como…rivales no? A que debe ese estúpido pensamiento de "tengo ganas de besarlo"? Definitivamente, he pasado a un punto crítico en mi vida…

Mientras tanto, vi que Himeko se quedaba viendo fijamente algún punto del jardín… y que de pronto esbozaba una sonrisita llena de… felicidad y… malicia?

-bueno Naru-chan, dejamos una conversación pendiente recuerdas?- me pregunto

-etto… ah sí! Ahora lo recuerdo- respondí, recordando que en la limo ella me intento preguntar un poco de mi vida

-bueno, como se llaman tus papas?-

-se llaman Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato- me encantaba decir el nombre de mi oka-san y mi oto-san… como los amo

-así que son los dueños de las empresas Kyuubi, no?- me pregunto, al reconocer los apellidos de mis padres

-si, son de las mejores empresas en todo Japón- intente omitir lo de oka-san… aun es triste para mí recordarlo…

-ya lo creo… a ver… cuál es tu color favorito?-

-naranja- respondí con un brillito en los ojos… el naranja es mi color favorito, resalta donde sea- y cuál es el tuyo, Hime-chan?- quise saber, pues aun no tenía muchos conocimientos de ella, y me parece una chica muy agradable

-ah pues el morado- respondió, y solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de el color de su vestido: era morado intenso con motivos lilas… de verdad le marcaba muy bien la figura a Hime-chan, pues tenía un cuerpo realmente bonito, era delgada, sus caderas eran simplemente perfectas, tenia pechos realmente hermosos, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, en la proporción perfecta… su piel era un tanto más colorida que la de Sasuke, aunque seguía teniendo esa sensación de ser tan suave como la seda… sus piernas, descubiertas por el vestido, eran largas e igual de hermosas, y vi que usaba unas zapatillas moradas, muy lindas… el cabello le caía libremente por la espalda, y pude notar que el vestido tenía una abertura en forma de "V" en la espalda, y por el frente, parecía tener una especie de rejilla, que la hacían ver sinceramente hermosa y espectacular…

-por tu vestido me doy cuenta, te ves realmente guapísima- respondí sonrojado, pues Himeko te cautivaba con esa ropa puesta, además de su carácter fresco y juvenil

-gracias Naru-chan, tu también te ves genial con ese traje, te ves kawaii- me dijo, también sonrojada

-gracias- respondí aun sonrojado

-bueno, cuál es tu comida favorita?- me volvió a preguntar

-el ramen!- respondí con estrellitas en los ojos, más que antes de echo

-genial, la mía es el onigri- me dijo

-también es delicioso- corrobore

-y dime Naru-chan… alguna vez te has enamorado?- me dijo, sonriendo traviesamente

-etto…- me sorprendí y me volví a sonrojar…

Bueno si, tal vez hubo una vez… pero, solo me gustaba la chica… me refiero a que así enamorarme pues no fue… rayos! Porque si pienso "enamorarme" me viene a la cabeza la imagen del teme? Esto es más grave de lo que pensé…

-anda Naru-chan, no diré nada- me aseguro

-etto…pues una vez… hace mucho, en la secundaria- le medio dije, mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba

-jejeje y como se llama ella?-

-ejem… Haruno Sakura- dije…

-genial…oh ahí viene Sasuke-baka…- me dijo Himeko, y efectivamente, vi que Sasuke se acercaba a nosotros, con pose altiva pero segura, lento pero con sensualidad… vaya que me gustaba verlo… momento, ¿QUÉ?

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar… de pronto sentí como un golpecito en mi nuca… no, no es "como un golpecito" FUE UN GOLPE!... Y ME LO DIO SASUKE-TEME!

-auch! Qué te pasa teme?- le reproche, mientras me sobaba el área del golpe

-te llevo hablando desde hace rato y no me hacías caso, por eso decidí llamar tu atención de otra forma…- me dijo, tranquilo, con su pose de "soy-un-Uchiha-y-ni-el-viento-me-despeina"

-teme, no me hablaste, solo llegaste y me golpeaste- le eche en cara

-claro que te hable, que tú seas un dobe que no escuchó es otra cosa- me dijo, para variar, con su maldito tono despectivo

-teme- le dije

-no vino nadie a buscarlos Himeko?- dijo, con un tanto de preocupación… por su prima, pensé… eso me instalo un dolor en el pecho…

-no Sasuke-baka, solo platicamos, pero nadie vino a buscarnos- respondió Himeko

-y de que platicaban?- pregunto, aunque no supe definir si su interés era real o falso, así que mejor intervine

-de nada que te importe, teme- le dije con un puchero, y Sasuke nos ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado

-dobe, todavía de que te protejo, así me pagas?- me dijo con burla

-cállate teme- le respondí

-bueno, ya cálmense los dos… que paso baka, ya se fue Todokiro?- pregunto Himeko

-ya, por fin, se tuvo que ir porque al parecer hubo un problema con su maldita empresa y se fue… lo cual me alegra, porque no dejaba de preguntar por este dobe…- dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada de ¿preocupación?

-ay ese maldito cerdo… cuando se le quitara lo pedófilo?- dijo Himeko, como asqueada, y realmente me asuste. Agradecí que Sasuke me sacara de ahí.

-hmp… dudo que alguna vez cambie...- dijo Sasuke, algo molesto aun por la situación

-bueno, y ahora yo que hago?- dije, intentando liberar un poco la tensión

-pues, ya puedes ir… muchos quieren saber sobre tus logros…- dijo Sasuke, algo más relajado

-Eh? Cuales logros?- pregunte con temor… que y porque dijo el teme que yo tengo logros?

-como que cuales? Tus reconocimientos, tus viajes, tu conocimiento de varios lenguajes, tienes las mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio…- me contesto, de verdad que el teme había dado una buena presentación mía…

-pero, pero, pero… y si meto la pata? Digo, es que es gente… muy especial, por así decirlo no? Quizas digo algo que no les agrade, o confundo una cosa con otra y termino ofendiéndolos o… - Himeko opto por poner su mano en mi boca, para cortar el monologo, con cara de diversión al ver el enojo de Sasuke… realmente temía a toda esa gente de negocio, pues oto-san no me quería obligar a andar en ese ambiente desde pequeño…

-tranquilo dobe, para eso voy a estar ahí- me dijo, con una mínima sonrisa en sus labios, pero, curiosamente, me dio ciertos ánimos para ir a ver a todos esas víboras… digo, gente de negocios… si así se le pueden llamar, claro…

-está bien, vamos…- dije levantándome, aparentemente resignado_  
_

Los tres nos encaminamos a las mansión, y pude ver que muchos comenzaban a tomar asiento, así que Sasuke y Himeko me sentaron en medio de ellos, para apoyarme y salvarme si metía la pata, aparte de que ellos los conocían mejor que yo, y sabrían que decir en caso de algún momento incomodo

Así transcurrieron un par de horas, todos hablaban, algunos me preguntaban algunas cosas, que yo respondía con una sonrisa totalmente fingida… me alivie porque me preguntaban sobre cosas que me sabia prácticamente de memoria… culturas, idiomas, lugares… todo era realmente muy bueno, y no quede mal… aunque se sintió la falta de Ita-chan… le pregunte a Sasuke, y me dijo que había llamado para decir que estaba muy enfermo, aunque a lo lejos se oía la voz de mi nii-san, diciendo algo así como "anda Ita-chan… me muero de frio"…ese par nunca cambiaria…

Incluso Fugaku-sama estaba realmente admirado por mis conocimientos… vi que ya eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, así que mejor decidí comenzar a despedirme

-disculpen que interrumpa… pero, tengo que irme, oto-san estará preocupado por mí, y le prometí que no tardaría- me disculpe con una sonrisa, mas falsa que las anteriores; yo solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes…

-claro, joven Namikaze, fue todo un gusto conocerle, espero que venga más seguido… antes de que se vaya…-saco una invitación estilo pergamino de su saco y me la dio- es para una fiesta de disfraces, esperamos que asista- me dijo, con una sonrisa pequeña, justo como las de Sasuke

-claro, lo intentare – dije, sonriendo con autenticidad, ya que Fugaku-sama era el único que nos trataba bien a mí, a nii-san y a oto-san, a pesar de ser rivales de negocios, como personas eran muy allegados, casi como mejores amigos

-bueno, Sasuke lleva al joven a su casa, es tarde para que ande solo por aquí- le dijo a Sasuke

-Sí, vamos Naruto…- me dijo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-yo los acompaño- se ofreció Himeko

-claro, Hime-chan, vayan, no tarden- dijo, despidiéndonos

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, Uchiha-san, fue todo un placer compartir la noche con ustedes- le dije a Fugaku-sama

-El placer es todo mío, Naruto-kun- se despidió de mi, con una pequeñita sonrisa

-con permiso- dijimos Sasuke, Himeko y yo a los demás invitados

Los tres nos dirigimos a la limosina, donde Rudi volvió a conducir, nos llevo a mi casa, mientras que Himeko y yo platicábamos, Sasuke solo nos observaba

-llegamos Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san- anuncio Rudi

-muchas gracias Rudi-san… nos vemos Hime-chan, cuídate- me despedí de Himeko con una sonrisa

-nos vemos, Naru-chan, cuídate - me dijo con una sonrisa igual o más grande que la mía

-nos vemos mañana teme- me despedí de Sasuke

-hasta mañana dobe- me dijo con una media sonrisa

-teme- le saque la lengua y me baje de la limo, hasta que recordé algo

-oh por cierto teme, mañana te devuelvo el traje- le dije, antes de irme

-quédatelo dobe, es un regalo- eh? Un regalo?

-no, es tuyo, mañana te lo doy, limpio y planchado- le rebatí

-no, te dije que te lo regalo, tengo el closet lleno, además, es justo de tu talla, no creo que me quede de vuelta- me dijo

-pero…- intente rebatir, pero Sasuke me interrumpió

-ya, quédatelo, nos vemos mañana…- y Rudi empezó a echar a andar la limo

está bien… mañana…- y vi como el auto se alejaba, poco a poco… me metí a casa, y note que oto-san estaba en el recibidor, algo molesto y preocupado

-Naru-chan! Me tenias preocupado!- dijo, abrazándome posesivamente

-oto-san… no puedo… respirar…- dije en medio, pues mi oto-san me abrazaba con tanta fuerza, que me cortaba la respiración

-ups, perdona hijo, es que tardaste demasiado- me dijo soltándome

-lo sé oto-san, perdóname, es que todo se alargo más de lo que creíamos- me disculpe

-no te preocupes hijo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí… y esa ropa?- me cuestiono al verme en tremendo traje

-ah, es que Sasuke me lo dio porque hubo una reunión en su casa con gente de negocios, y me dijo que me lo pusiera… - concluí con una sonrisa

-bueno, lávalo y mañana se lo das - me dijo

-etto…bueno, Sasuke me dijo que me lo regalaba- dije sonrojado

-hijo, sabes que…- me iba a empezar a decir que no aceptara ese tipo de regalos, pero lo interrumpí

-lo sé oto-san, pero Sasuke me lo regalo, yo se lo quise regresar, pero me dijo que me lo quedara, porque era de mi talla y no de la suya…-

-es raro… quiere decir que te lo compro a ti?- me dijo con duda… y yo también empecé a dudar

-pues…no lo sé… mejor me voy a mi recamara, tengo tarea por… o no… nooooo!- grite, me acababa de dar cuenta

-que pasa Naru-chan?- dijo mi oto-san alarmado y sorprendido

-mi mochila se quedo en casa de Sasuke-teme!- dije con lagrimitas en los ojos…tanta cosa que paso, que olvide pedirle mi mochila

-bueno… mañana no vas a la escuela, recuerda que mañana no habrá clases por la junta, puedes ir mañana por ella…- me dijo mi oto-san

-hai… espero que no se le ocurra chismear en mis cosas a ese teme ¬¬- dije, algo molesto por la situación

-no lo creo hijo, Sasuke es un muchacho muy correcto- aseguro mi oto-san

-más le vale…- y subí a mi habitación a ducharme y rato después, a dormir

**MIENTRAS TANTO, CON HIMEKO Y SASUKE  
**

-dime baka… en realidad que es lo que sientes por Naru-chan?- pregunto Himeko, con un semblante serio

-pues…yo… no… es decir, yo…- medio decía Sasuke

-lo ves como otra de tus conquistas?- decía Himeko, molesta y decepcionada…

-en realidad… no… yo… lo quiero…- decía, apenado

-lo quieres en serio?- preguntaba una sorprendida Himeko, viendo el sonrojo de Sasuke

-si… es especial… a él, lo quiero muchísimo…-

-pues demuéstraselo, él solo no va a adivinar que lo quieres… demuéstraselo, que sienta que en serio lo quieres, pero hazlo rápido y bien, o te quedaras solo Sasuke-

-lo hare… quiero que sepa que… lo quiero en serio…-

-bueno, ya llegamos, será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, estoy agotada

-si- se limito a decir Sasuke

Ambos vieron que la mayoría de los invitados ya se había ido, así que solo se despidieron cortésmente de los que aun estaban ahí, y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones… hasta que Sasuke recordó algo… se fue a la habitación donde Naruto se había cambiado.

-ese dobe… olvido su ropa y su mochila…- decía sonriendo, mientras tomaba la ropa y la mochila, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia.

Se tumbo en su cama, junto con las pertenencias del rubio, meditando…  
"En verdad lo quiero? Es decir, es algo especial… me hace sentir tantas cosas… me siento tan bien a su lado… mas bien, la pregunta correcta es… _Porque_ lo quiero?"

Se dio la vuelta, y su nariz chocó con la camisa del rubio… la cual tenía ese olorcito característico del chico… Sasuke se embriago de él, y, adormilado, alcanzo a decir, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

-Naruto…-

* * *

**Eso es todo. Les gusto, no les gusto? Quieren matarme?**

**Diganmelo todo xD**

**Sheijo: Que gusto que ames ésta pareja. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo ^^'7**

**Moon-9215: Lo harán, ya lo verás XD**

**HinataYaoi95: Lo sé, me olvido de eso :I luego traduzco, lo prometo**

**Gracias, nos leemos en el próximo!**


	7. La vida es tan rara

**Sí, se que estoy actualizando MUY rápido, pero es que me tengo que poner al día, ya que pronto cierro (o mas bien, abandono) mis cuentas en Amor Yaoi y ya vienen para acá D:**

**Digo, si quieren.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

__

-ese dobe… olvido su ropa y su mochila…- decía sonriendo, mientras tomaba la ropa y la mochila, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia.  


_Se tumbo en su cama, junto con las pertenencias del rubio, meditando…  
"En verdad lo quiero? Es decir, es algo especial… me hace sentir tantas cosas… me siento tan bien a su lado… mas bien, la pregunta correcta es… Porque lo quiero?"  
_

_Se dio la vuelta, y su nariz chocó con la camisa del rubio… la cual tenía ese olorcito característico del chico… Sasuke se embriago de él, y, adormilado, alcanzo a decir, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido  
_

-Naruto…-

Me desperté de un muy buen humor, de hecho era extraño… creo que tiene que ver con mi sueño… no, no puede ser!... rayos, porque me empiezo a sonrojar?... será mejor que me dé una ducha, así podre ir a la casa del teme y pasar por mis cosas, además, tengo ganas de platicar con Hime-chan

Una vez en el baño, ajusto la temperatura del agua como me gusta, y comienzo a desvestirme… en tan solo unos minutos, el agua esta lista, o más bien, la bañera, así que me sumerjo totalmente, mientras pienso… ese sueño… fue de lo más raro e irreal del mundo. Es decir, Sasuke-teme, una persona amable conmigo? Porque digo… el teme será todo, menos amable, mucho menos lindo… sinceramente, mi mente me desconcierta a cada momento… mejor relajarme antes de ponerme a pensar más tonterías…

Bien, una vez acabado el baño, me dispongo a escoger ropa… supongo que será esto: camisa naranja con detalles negros, vaqueros negros y tenis negros con franjas naranjas, la cadena de Kyuubi que me regalo oka-san… sip, todo listo, un poco de gel y _voilá_! Naruto-Perfecto y Sexy-Namikaze (egocéntrico)… próximo destino, la casa del teme…

**SASUKE**

Sasuke se comenzó a despertar, con un leve, apenas perceptible sonrojo… abrió sus ojos lentamente, recordando el sueño… era un tanto… como decirlo? Veía un tanto borroso, pero eso no le negaba el escuchar unos tiernos gemidos… gemidos? Sí, gemidos, de la boca del alguien que, en su sano juicio y que conociera a Sasuke Uchiha, hubiera creído, un rubio hiperactivo, latoso…

Después de retirar esos pensamientos de su mente, se dispuso a darse una ducha, pues cayó en cuenta que seguía con la ropa que había usado en la reunión, así que se quito el saco junto con la camisa, y se levanto rumbo al baño, pero algo le llamo la atención…

-hmp, la mochila del dobe… me pregunto que guardara…- y se dirigió a donde estaba la mochila, junto al buro que estaba junto a su cama…

Se agacho y noto que, curiosamente, tenía el mismo olor que su dueño… un olor dulce, pero sin exagerar, muy suave y letalmente adictivo… sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, y no empalmarse como era su última costumbre adquirida. Deslizo el cierre lentamente, como si estuviera abriendo el mayor de los tesoros… aunque de pronto, una pequeña vocecita se oyó en su cabeza…

-_que pasa contigo Uchiha? Te atreverás a espiar la intimidad de los demás?_- se oyó decir a si mismo

-eh?... tu quien eres? porque estas en mi cabeza?- se pregunto mentalmente

-_obviamente soy tú conciencia, baka!_- regañaba la voz

-mi conciencia? Vaya, no me bastaba con oír la vocecita chillona de la Yamanaka, que siempre dice "Sasuke-kun, ven quiero mostrarte esto", "Sasuke-kun, te hice esto, especialmente para ti", "Sasuke-kun, quieres salir conmigo?"… tsk, bueno, insisto, que haces aquí?- preguntaba algo molesto el azabache

-_pues intento que no espíes en esa mochila, baka… acaso no sabes que estás violando la intimidad de Naru-chan?_- seguía regañando la vocecita

-óyeme maldito confianzudo, deja de decirle Naru-chan a Naruto!- se mosqueo Sasuke

-_baka, si lo dije es porque yo digo lo que tú en realidad piensas…_-confeso su conciencia

-eh? Ah, cállate y déjame en paz…- decía cabreado el azabache, intentando no pensar en el sonrojo que lo atrapo

-_no, hasta que te alejes de esa mochila y te largues a bañar_- seguía regañando su conciencia

-pero solo voy a curiosear un poco, no voy a hacer mucho- rebatió Sasuke

-_aggg como eres necio! Ya te dije que dejes esa mochila, no creo que a Naru-chan le guste ver que el adorado teme le este espiando sus cosas_- insistía la conciencia

-cállate, y mejor vete, ya te dije que solo veré un poco, tampoco voy a ponerme a revisar cada apunte y bolsas, solo lo que este a la vista…- se empecinaba aun más el azabache

-_pues como quieras, solo espero que no te arrepientas…_- y la conciencia se calló, a lo cual el azabache se alegro mucho

-uff hasta que se fue… ahora sí, veamos que hay aquí…- y saco un cuaderno muy lindo, de forro naranja, con el nombre del rubio estampado en una etiqueta.

Sasuke abrió la libreta, y se encontró con que era la de literatura, y comenzó a dar una ojeada rápida, noto la letra, era algo descuidada, pero se le entendía perfectamente, algunas letras parecían tener una dedicación especial a la hora de plasmarlas, eso le atrajo mucho la atención al azabache, así que siguió leyendo los apuntes, y cayó en cuenta que se trataba del poema que habían escrito de tarea, así que, como ese día no recordaba haberle puesto atención al poema, si no al rubio, se puso a leerlo:

_Simplemente lo amo_

"_Siento que a cada momento muero_

_Me siento desesperado_

_Al saber que tal vez_

_Nunca estaremos juntos_

_Me duele saber que_

_Nunca me amaras_

_Con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hago_

_Sé que nunca debí haber puesto los ojos en ti_

_Pero no pude contra mi corazón_

_Desearía nunca haber conocido esto_

_Este sentimiento que día a día_

_Me carcome y mata por dentro_

_Pero… si me preguntaran_

_Que ha sido lo mejor_

_Que me ha pasado en mi vida_

_Respondería sin dudar_

_**Haberme enamorado de él…**_

_Namikaze Naruto_

Hasta abajo se leía una pequeña inscripción… con letra de Naruto, o al menos eso parecía, ya que era manuscrita, y parecía ser del rubio…

_Ps: I 3 u Gaa-kun_

Sasuke sintió que algo se movía en su interior, o más bien, era como si algo se derrumbara en su interior… de repente sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar, se sintió triste… no lo soporto, soltó una pequeña lagrima, y con ella, unas cuantas acompañantes en ambos ojos… sintió como si nunca más fuera ser feliz, como si ya no pudiera sonreír, que de por si le costaba…

-_se que estas mal… pero te lo dije…_- acudió de nuevo la voz

-…cállate… no digas nada… por favor… - pidió tristemente Sasuke

-_de acuerdo… solo recuerda que tal vez venga por su mochila… y su ropa…_- y la voz se volvió a ir

Entonces Sasuke se levanto, se limpio las lágrimas, y se dijo muy seguro:

-no dejare que esto me afecte… yo quiero a Naruto ,pero si él quiere a alguien más, está bien, yo solo quiero que sea feliz… solo eso…- bajo la mirada, y entro a su baño, para darse una ducha, aquella que se llevara todo lo que sentía en esos momentos…

**NARUTO**

Ufff, al fin, en casa del teme… espero que haya guardado mi ropa, me dolería perderla, es nueva, además, es de las que más me gustan… bueno, pues a la rutina…

Toque la puerta, y como en dos minutos salió Sasuke… se veía realmente bien, traía un pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca y tenis blancos con franjas azules… sinceramente espectacular… kusooo tengo que dejar de pensar en eso!

-hola dobe, estas ahí?- escuche la voz del teme, muy lejos

-eh? Ah... que diga, si, hola…- respondí algo ido

-bueno, pasa- me dijo, note algo de frialdad y seriedad, pero no le comente nada

-si- respondí, y entre al vestíbulo y me senté, como venía haciendo desde hace cuatro días

-bueno, antes que nada te quería decir…- comencé a hablar, pero Sasuke me interrumpió

-espera, voy por tus cosas- y se fue a su habitación, o eso creo

Volvió como a los 5 minutos, con una bolsa en su mano, y con mi mochila en su espalda. Me tendió ambas cosas

-toma dobe, tus cosas, las olvidaste ayer- me dijo, con la misma seriedad que tenía desde que había llegado

-si… si… lo siento Sasuke, me distraje y no recordé volver por ellas- dije con una sonrisa, para intentar aligerar la tensión, pero Sasuke siguió con el mismo rostro impasible… pues que carajos le pasaba?

-no te preocupes- me dijo, sin siquiera verme a los ojos

-etto… y esta Hime-chan?- pregunte algo inseguro por las reacciones de Sasuke-teme

-no, tuvo que salir, dijo que volvería hasta mañana…- me respondió, simple y sin ninguna emoción

-ah, ya veo…- y nos quedamos completamente callados

Me sentía completamente nervioso y triste… bueno, al fin y al cabo, Sasuke-teme y yo ya nos llevábamos algo mejor… pero pareciera que se esforzaba en ignorarme y no hablar conmigo… que le pasa? Todavía ayer me trataba algo bien, incluso se preocupo por mí… y ahora pareciera que está molesto conmigo… bien, no creo perder nada preguntándole

-ahh… Sasuke… estas bien?- pregunte directamente, sin rodeos

-Hmp…- fue lo único que dijo

-Naruto, te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo después de otros minutos que me parecieron horas

-pues ya lo hiciste, pero has más preguntas si gustas- dije con una sonrisita

-dobe… (Susurró)… alguna vez tu… te enamoraste?- me pregunto en voz algo baja pero clara, cosa que me descuadro totalmente

-eh?...ammm, bueno… tal vez, una vez…- dije nervioso

-ah sí?... y aun la amas?- me pregunto, con algo de tristeza

-eh?... bueno…yo… a que viene todo esto teme?- decidí escaparme por la tangente

-pues… quiero saber… como es eso de enamorarse… puede ser… que yo me haya enamorado…- me respondió, intentando esconder su rostro…

No sé porque, pero sentí como si mi corazón se quebraba al escuchar eso… "puede ser… que yo me haya enamorado", que me pasa?... siento ganas de llorar, de correr lejos del teme, de matar a esa persona de la cual se enamoro… tengo ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, hasta que olvide a aquella mujer que le ha robado el corazón… que rayos me pasa? Que son estos… sentimientos? Porque…? Es mejor disimular, no quiero armar una escena frente a Sasuke… suspire, y dije con la mayor naturalidad que pude

-pues… bueno… yo… digamos que nunca me enamore, solo de atraía, pero de ahí no paso- le dije, intentando sonar despreocupado

-ahh, vaya… y era chico o chica?- me pregunto

-pues chica obviamente, baka!- le dije molesto, no podría ser que el supiera que soy bisexual… o sí?

-lo siento, pensé que eras bisexual…- me dijo, y como no respondí, siguió hablando- porque yo lo soy…- me termino de decir, dejándome en shock

-t-t-tu… eres…bi-bi-bisexual?- volví a preguntar, aun sorprendido

-claro, aunque no lo parezca…- dijo, parecía que recuperaba su buen humor

-ahh, bueno… pues si, era chica, aunque como te dije, solo me gustaba, y además, ella ahora tiene novio, así que no pasamos a nada que no fuera amistad- le dije sonriéndole, al ver que ya estaba más o menos igual que antes… eso me tranquilizaba… creo…

-ya veo… oye, quieres saber otro secreto?- me dijo algo juguetón, algo nada propio de Sasuke-tempano de hielo-iceberg andante- Uchiha

-me asustas teme- le dije, pues que mas tendría para sorprenderme?

-vamos- y me tomo de la mano, jalándome a una habitación en la cual yo no había entrado, pues el teme no me la había mostrado… entramos y me quede maravillado al ver lo que había dentro… un hermoso piano, color caoba, de finos acabados, parecía nuevo, era realmente bello, me encanto desde el primer momento que lo vi… simplemente maravilloso…

-puedo…?- le pregunte al teme, pues con ese humor de perros, puede que hasta me hubiera pateado por preguntarle

-adelante…- me dio la señal de que podía tocar

Levante la tapa, y comencé a tocar… era una melodía suave, lenta, llena de tristeza y melancolía… me traía recuerdos de mi oka-san, de cuando me consolaba en las noches de tormenta, odiaba la lluvia, así que me acurrucaba en sus brazos y dormía plácidamente…

La melodía seguía y seguía, incluso cerré los ojos para disfrutarla más, mis dedos conocían perfectamente cada tecla, cada tono, como si tuvieran vida propia… era espectacular todo esto… y Sasuke solo me miraba, mantenía sus finos ojos negros puestos en mi, recorriéndome todo, haciéndome sentir muchísimas cosas, que en ese momento no supe definir…

Después de unos minutos, termine la canción… note como Sasuke seguía perdido en mi, captando con cada mirada mi cuerpo, mis ojos, todo mi ser, así que, en silencio, me dispuse a salir, con el tras de mí, pero, sentí que me tomaba de un brazo, y se acerco a mi… lentamente, con sus ojos negros de la noche, puestos en los míos del cielo, no supe cómo, pero pude sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios… y al momento siguiente, pude sentir una calidez mayor… me estaba besando… sus labios eran realmente suaves y tibios, era un beso lleno de sentimientos; había ternura, deseo, posesividad, tal vez algo de fuerza… solo sentí que me mordió muy levemente el labio inferior… mis manos se posaron en su espalda, pero reaccione y lo separe de mi…

-qué demonios crees que haces teme?- le grite enojado

-yo… Naruto, espera!- me grito porque yo me había salido rápidamente y lo había dejado en esa habitación…

Salí prácticamente corriendo, y con Sasuke pisándome los talones, y justo cuando salimos… nos cayo lo que parecía una cubetada de agua… estaba lloviendo a cantaros, así no podía ir a casa, ni aunque me refugiara en un paraguas, además mi oto-san se pondría malditamente enojado. Compare las posibilidades de irme aun con esta lluvia, y Sasuke aprovecho mi momento de sorpresa para tomarme del brazo y me llevo de vuelta a su mansión… ambos nos metimos al vestíbulo de nuevo, y finalmente Sasuke habló:

-no puedes ir a tu casa así, ni siquiera se puede ver el camino, y los autobuses no pasan ahora con este clima- me dijo, observando mis reacciones

-lo sé- respondí enfurruñado, que maldita situación

-quédate aquí- me dijo/ordeno, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me conducía a un lugar que no me había mostrado antes… y resulto ser su habitación, la cual tenía colores oscuros, típico del teme, con sus cosas perfectamente arregladas, había un sofá bastante amplio, una computadora, mas aparte una portátil, su cama era de tamaño matrimonial, o eso me pareció, tenía una o dos consolas de videojuegos, reproductor de dvd´s y varios videojuegos, la habitación olía muy bien… al teme… hasta que me di cuenta de algo…

-oye teme, que hacemos en tu habitación?- pregunte algo dudoso

-pues báñate aquí, y yo me baño en el servicio del cuarto de mi padre, así evitaremos enfermarnos- me dijo con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio

-está bien, teme- y me metí a la ducha, el baño era pequeño, pero limpio y con todo lo necesario, y la bañera era justo del tamaño perfecto, así que me di una ducha de agua más fría que caliente… envolví mi cintura con una toalla y con otra más pequeña, secaba mi cabello… al salir del baño, sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, a pesar de haberme bañado con agua fría… el teme estaba ahí, frente a mí, con una sola toalla en sus caderas…

-t-teme, etto… yo… no tengo ropa y…- le empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió como siempre

-la mucama no vino hoy, y no tengo ropa, apenas ayer se la llevo para la lavandería- me dijo

-ahh, bueno… entonces, quieres un chocolate?- pregunte, porque en verdad hacia mucho frio

-claro, ven, vamos a la cocina- y me tendió su mano, porque el piso de madera, era algo resbaloso

Ambos, tomados de la mano, bajamos a la cocina y comenzamos a hacer el chocolate, porque Sasuke no me dejo hacerlo yo solo… al cabo de un rato estuvo listo…

-listo, ya quedo- le dije, tomando dos tazas para llenarlas lo suficiente, así que cada quien tomo su taza y subimos de nuevo a la habitación…

Nos sentamos en el sofá y disfrutamos del cálido liquido, que resulto tener un muy buen sabor… después de todo, se hacerlo aun… al poco rato recordé algo

-emm teme, me dejas llamar a casa? Es que no tengo crédito en mi celular- dije con una sonrisa, por lo menos para avisar en mi casa que no iba a llegar

-claro, el teléfono esta en el vestíbulo, te acompaño?- me preguntó… dejándome sorprendido

-ehh, no, teme gracias, yo voy, en seguida vuelvo- y salí lo más rápido que pude, para evitar que viera mi sonrojo…

Una vez ahí, marque el numero de mi casa… dio dos tonos y mi oto-san contesto

-bueno?- oí la voz de mi oto-san

-oto-san soy yo, Naruto- comencé

-Naru-chan! Donde estas, porque no has llegado? Estas bien?- me pregunto, un tanto desesperado como siempre, a las cuales yo respondí pacientemente

-si oto-san, estoy en casa del teme, no llegue porque justo cuando iba para allá se soltó la tormenta, y estoy bien- conteste a todas las preguntas

-ah bueno, menos mal, yo creí que te había pasado algo… y bueno, entonces a qué hora vendrás?- me pregunto

-pues, no creo llegar hoy… se ve que esto no se quitara en un buen rato, así que te quería pedir permiso para quedarme hoy con el teme…- espere a su respuesta

-está bien, Naru-chan, pero procura no dar muchos problemas, eh? No quisiera tener a Fugaku leyéndome la cartilla de tus destrozos- me advirtió

-moo~ que mal piensas de mi oto-san… no te preocupes, todo irá bien, prometo ser bueno, cuídate y descansa oto-san- me despedí, sonriendo

-igualmente hijo, hasta mañana- y ambos colgamos

Me dirigí de nueva cuenta a la habitación del teme, en donde lo encontré terminándose su taza de chocolate, me miro y me pregunto

-que paso, te dieron permiso?- me dijo algo ansioso

-dijo que no había problema…- le respondí

-de acuerdo- se quedo callado

-quieres que adelantemos la lección?- dije, solo para conversar de algo

-claro…- me dijo bostezando, al parecer con mucho sueño

Me senté a su lado, y saque de mi otra mochila el cuaderno y el libro de inglés, abrí la página correspondiente y dije

-What is the time in UK if in your city is the 10:00 o´clock?...- pregunte, pero sentí que Sasuke solo se recargaba en mi hombro…- Sasuke…- me moví, y note que se estaba quedando dormido

-eh?- abrió sus ojos pesadamente

-te estabas quedando dormido- le dije

-ah… quieres jugar un videojuego?-

-etto…claro, porque no?- y se lanzo a prender la consola, era un juego de peleas

Después de un rato, termine dándole tremenda paliza, cosa que me dio un alto puntaje

-waoo, nadie me había ganado nunca antes- me dijo al ver los combos que había sacado

-bueno, es que tienes mucho sueño- le dije sonriendo

-tienes razón, y si ya nos dormimos?-

-claro, de todos modos, mañana no creo que haya clases- asentí y me empecé a acomodar en el sillón

-que haces?- me pregunto, al verme acomodándome

-pues me quedare a dormir aquí- le dije, resaltando lo obvio

-ah no dobe, tú te quedas en mi cama, yo en el cuarto de mi padre- me dijo, dejándome sin alternativas. Justo en ese momento, sonó un tremendo rayo, cosa que me espanto, y cerré los ojos, atemorizado

-que te pasa dobe?- me pregunto preocupado

-es que…me dan miedo los truenos… por favor, quédate conmigo Sasuke- le pedí con cara de cachorro regañado, a lo cual me dijo

-está bien dobe- y se acomodo en la cama, junto a mi…

-gracias Sasuke- empecé a sentir que el sueño me vencía…

-de nada Naruto- y me abrazo tiernamente, recordándome a mi oka-san… cerré los ojos y me quede dormido, aspirando un suave olor a lavanda… el olor de Sasuke… 

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo!

Agradezco sus reviews, aunque sean poquitos :3

Saludos!


	8. Sigo odiando las sorpresas de la vida

**Oh sí, he vuelto!**

**Aquí seguro me empiezan a odiar [risa histérica]**

* * *

_-es que…me dan miedo los truenos… por favor, quédate conmigo Sasuke- le pedí con cara de cachorro regañado, a lo cual me dijo_

_-está bien dobe- y se acomodo en la cama, junto a mi…_

_-gracias Sasuke- empecé a sentir que el sueño me vencía…_

_-de nada Naruto- y me abrazo tiernamente, recordándome a mi oka-san… cerré los ojos y me quede dormido, aspirando un suave olor a lavanda… el olor de Sasuke…_

Cuando me abrazo, el calor de los brazos de Sasuke me hicieron sentir tan bien, que olvide por completo que había una maldita tormenta que no me dejo ir a casa, es más, la bendije, pues gracias a ella, ahora mismo estoy en casa de Sasuke, con él abrazándome… kusooo! Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el teme?... será mejor que me vuelva a dormir… no quiero estar más confundido de lo que ya estoy ahora…

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Me sentía muy tranquilo, cosa rara en mi después de una tormenta, pues normalmente despierto muy intranquilo, ya que, a pesar de que mi oto-san me consolaba cuando llovía como anoche, me seguía sintiendo mal… en cambio, esta noche con Sasuke… debe ser porque me recuerda a mi oka-san… con ella, siempre podía dormir sin temores, sin miedos… dormía feliz… y ahora me paso lo mismo con Sasuke…

Me siento algo raro… un momento… y la toalla?... no está! Se me cayó la toalla!... porque se me cayó verdad?... por Kami! Estoy completamente desnudo!... No puede ser! Estaba con Sasuke, desnudo en la cama!... un momento… hay no… SASUKE TAMBIEN ESTA DESNUDO! AHHH NO PUEDE SER! AMBOS ESTAMOS DESNUDOS!... no…no pudimos… no pudimos haberlo hecho… verdad? O acaso lo hicimos? Tal vez mientras dormíamos… no lo creo… es decir, hubiera sentido si… hay no… que horror… como pudo pasar esto?... mejor me voy al baño… y al toalla? Ah, aquí esta… ummm, muy cerca de la mano del teme… ah, ahí está el baño…

Demonios! Qué diablos paso? Como es que amanecimos desnudos?... y lo peor es que no recuerdo que haya pasado nada… tal vez solo se nos cayó la toalla, porque no la amarramos bien…. Si, seguramente fue eso, pero… bueno, he de admitir que Sasuke está muy bien dotado… si así está en reposo, no me imagino cuando… QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO? Esto está muy mal… debo de irme cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que el teme despierte y me encuentra semidesnudo de nuevo… debo salir lo mas sigilosamente posible de aquí… uff menos mal que…hay no… no, no, no, no, no, no! Se está despertando! Qué hago? Qué hago?... será mejor que me quede quieto, tal vez se vuelva a dormir… oh oh… creo que no…

-Naruto…- murmuro, así que no me quedo de otra que responderle

-aquí estoy- le dije con el mismo tono de voz con el que él me hablo

-eh? N-Naruto? que haces aquí?- pregunto algo desconcertado, tratando de incorporarse, me senté en el borde de la cama y le conteste

-tranquilo, me quede aquí porque estaba lloviendo anoche y tú te acostaste conmigo… n-no mal interpretes! Me refiero a que dormimos… -dije nervioso, porque no supe definir su cara cuando dije "acostaste conmigo"

-tranquilo Naruto, ya entendí…- y me levante de la cama, sintiendo que Sasuke hacia lo mismo, pero me percate de un pequeñísimo detalle que él no noto enseguida… voltee la cara completamente sonrojado…

-S-Sa-Sasuke…- quería decirle, pero me daba vergüenza

-Que sucede dobe? Porque te volteas?- me pregunto desconcertado por mi comportamiento

-voltea hacia abajo…- dije, y pude escuchar cómo se apresuraba a tomar la toalla y cubrirse de nueva cuenta

-p-perdón Naruto… yo…- quiso decir, pero como note que estaba demasiado nervioso, mejor lo tranquilice… aunque por dentro me sentía igual, o más nervioso que él…

-calma Sasuke, yo también desperté desnudo- tome rápidamente mi ropa, que estaba en una silla bien acomodada, y me volví a meter en el baño…

…

-"como es que despertamos desnudos?... no recuerdo que… solo sé que me metí en la cama con él porque le daba miedo la tormenta… se que lo abrace pero… no recuerdo que… además, sería muy difícil de olvidarlo si fue con él…"- pensó Sasuke

…

Salí del baño completamente vestido, y vi que Sasuke también ya traía su ropa, así que me dispuse a salir del cuarto, antes de que otra cosa sucediera…

-y-ya me voy…- tartamudee, todavía me sentía muy nervioso

-no te quedaras a desayunar?- me pregunto algo triste al verme en la puerta dispuesto a irme

-la verdad, no quiero comer, no tengo hambre- respondí, pues entre que desperté desnudo con Sasuke, en su cama, y la longitud de su… bueno, con tanta sorpresa se me quito el hambre

-bien... Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- me pregunto caballerosamente

-no gracias, iré en autobús- le dije, ya no quería estar cerca de él mucho tiempo… sentía demasiadas cosas cuando estábamos cerca…

-está bien, te llevo a la salida…- y me abrió la puerta, dejándome pasar primero…

Llegamos hasta el vestíbulo, recogí mis cosas y Sasuke volvió a abrir la puerta para que yo saliera…pero me detuvo por un brazo, y me planto un beso… pude sentir sus labios pegados a los míos, yo correspondía como si mi voluntad se hubiera tomado unas largas vacaciones, y pude sentir como mordía muy levemente mis labios, provocándome un gemido que abrió mi boca, cosa que aprovecho para meter su escurridiza lengua, tocando cada parte de mi boca, incitando a mi lengua a una lucha para ver quién era el ganador… una vez que nos hartamos, y nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, nos separamos. Yo sentía un tremendo calor en mis mejillas, y note que Sasuke estaba igual que yo, así que solo alcance a decir:

-hasta mañana Sasuke…- y salí rápidamente, para que no ocurriera otra cosa…

Cuando salí, pude notar una figura conocida al otro lado de la calle…

-ohayo Naru-chan… qué haces por acá?- me dijo Hime-chan, con una mirada picara

-eh? A bueno yo…- tartamudeaba, presa del nerviosismo

-soy yo, o se quedaron juntos esta noche eh?- me dijo con un poco de burla

-p-pues si… es decir, dormimos juntos, pero dormir dormir, no a… ah! Me rindo, no explicare algo que se que vas a malinterpretar!- le dije algo enojado, pues presentía como Himeko iba a empezar a decir que Sasuke y yo… bueno, eso…

-tranquilo Naru-chan, te entiendo… nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer y supongo que tu también- me dijo sonriendo

-si, nos vemos Hime-chan- me despedí, tomando el autobús rumbo a casa…

**AL OTRO DIA**

Estaba estudiando para el examen del lunes, calculo, cuando escuche que me llamaban por teléfono…

-bueno…- conteste, llevándome una enorme sorpresa

-hola Naruto…- SASUKE? Como consiguió mi número?

-Sasuke? Emm que pasa?- pregunte algo nervioso

-bueno, veras, resulta que…- comenzó a decir… lo note nervioso

-escucha Sasuke, sé que no debo, pero no tengo ganas de estudiar hoy, estoy muy cansado…- le dije, deseando que colgara ya…

-no… es decir, no es eso… quería ver si tu… bueno si quisieras… ir al parque… y tu sabes… salir un rato…- decía entrecortadamente… a lo cual me comencé a reír en silencio… Me pregunto qué dirán todos en el instituto si les cuento que el "gran-Uchiha-Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-nadie-y-no-me-in teresa-tu-vida", estaba nervioso por pedirme una cita… momento… una cita?

-como en una cita?- le dije, intentando ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, deseando que no confirmara mis temores…

-si, como una cita…- dijo después de casi 5 minutos, incluso ya le iba a colgar

-está bien, iré, a qué horas vienes?- pregunte, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas

-en dos horas, te parece?- me dijo, con un tono de voz alegre

-está bien, te espero- y colgué, sintiendo una pequeña llama de felicidad en mi interior… me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo, una camisa negra, y unos converse de bota negros, mas mi cadena de oro, regalo del abuelo, y una pulsera de plata que mi oka-san me regaló… después llame a Himeko antes de que Sasuke llegara por mi…

-_Bonjour?_- contesto

-Hime-chan! Porque le diste mi numero a Sasuke?- pregunte con aparente enojo

-Como? Naru-chan, pregúntale a cualquiera, pero, no desconfíes de mí, yo no soy capaz- casi pude ver la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en el rostro

-naa, no te preocupes, de hecho, muchas gracias- dije, sonriendo muy feliz

-eh?- se desconcertó

-después hablamos Hime-chan, nos vemos- y colgué, antes de matarme de risa al imaginar su cara

Baje del cuarto y me acerque a mi oto-san, que estaba en el sofá leyendo su periódico

-oto-san, saldré un rato, regresare en un par de horas- le avise a mi oto-san

-y a donde iras?- me dijo

-a la feria con Sasuke…- le dije algo sonrojado, porque no puedo dejar de sonrojarme?

-ah, así que estarás en una cita con Sasuke-kun?- me dijo pícaro, intentando molestarme

-pues algo así… oh, ya ha llegado, nos vemos oto-san- me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla

-si, no tardes mucho eh?- me dijo al verme en la puerta

-no, nos vemos!- me despedí saliendo

Sasuke llego a tiempo, pues una de sus virtudes era la de llegar temprano… o mejor dicho, unas de sus manías…

Cuando me vio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrió la puerta del coche… cuando subimos, me intento dar un beso en la boca, pero me aparte, pues no me sentía seguro sabiendo que mi oto-san podía vernos… él solo sonrió, y encendió el coche

Lentamente nos condujo a la feria, mientras conversábamos un rato

-espero que no vomites en la montaña rusa dobe- me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisitas

-ya veremos quién se marea primero teme- rebatí con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke

Platicamos de cosas superficiales antes de llegar a la feria… en esa temporada, lo que estaba en la entrada era una montaña rusa completamente enorme y llena de vueltas que marearían hasta aquel que ama los retos, pero no me deje impresionar y ambos nos adentramos al juego, que era solo para mayores de edad… activaron las protecciones, y comenzó a andar el juego

-ya comenzó, estás listo dobe?- me pregunto con voz aparentemente segura, pero pude notar que estaba más pálido de lo habitual

-si, pero, estas bien? Te ves algo mal- le dije algo preocupado

-si, si, no le temo a las alturas… no, estoy bien…- decía… pareciera que intentaba convencerse más a sí mismo que a mi…

Notaba como la sangre me subía a la cabeza y regresaba a cada parte de mi cuerpo… creo que soy adicto a la adrenalina… pero, quien no parecía tener suerte era Sasuke, pues en cuanto bajamos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, conmigo cerca de él; iba a entrar pero antes decidí preguntarle

-Sasuke… estas bien?-

-si… es que…- quiso decir, pero escuche arcadas que demostraban lo contrario…

Intentando contener mi asco, salí del baño y le compre una limonada para que se la tomara y sus mareos bajaran… justo cuando llegue, venia saliendo Sasuke, aun pálido pero se veía algo mejor

-tómala, te hará bien- dije, tendiéndole la limonada

-gracias Naruto… se ve que si estudiaste…- me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa

-si, me encanta mi profesión- dije orgulloso, mientras el tomaba su limonada

-bueno, sigamos el recorrido dobe, te parece?- me dijo, ya recuperado

-si, que otras atracciones habrá?- pregunte emocionado

-ya verás- me dijo, y, tomando mi mano, me llevo a recorrer la feria…

Nos detuvimos en un juego que era de medir la fuerza, y si llegabas a tocar la campana, te regalaban un peluche

-pasen, pasen! Pase joven y gane un peluche para su pareja!- dijo el hombre del juego

-je, apuesto a que no llegas teme- me burle, tentándolo a jugar

-una apuesta? Si llego me darás un beso, y si no, seré tu esclavo todo el mes- dijo Sasuke, y su oferta me pareció muy tentadora

-de acuerdo teme, adelante- le dije sonriéndole, casi seguro de que no me ganaba

Pero, oh sorpresa! El muy teme sí llego hasta arriba! El encargado dijo "vaya, vaya, parece que el joven esta de suerte hoy! Escoja su premio caballero". Y el teme escogió un lindo gatito de ojos negros, y pelaje gris oscuro, y me lo tendió con un gesto de caballerosidad, y justo cuando lo tome, me jalo del brazo y me planto un beso lleno de pasión y ternura a la vez, delineando mis labios con su lengua, explorando mi boca, con lo cual me sonroje de sobremanera… después de un par de minutos, nos separamos…

-oye teme, que te pasa?- dije algo molesto

-que no lo recuerdas? Prometiste besarme si llegaba hasta arriba- me recordó con una de sus sonrisas… es lo malo de apostar y perder… o quizás no tan malo?

-d-de acuerdo… y ahora?- le dije, pues las atracciones se acababan

-pues… mira esa…- señalo una atracción que… bueno, digamos que no es lo que yo esperaba

-esa?... no hay otra?- pregunte esperanzado

-pues… esta la casa embrujada…- propuso, a lo que yo me puse azul del miedo… odio las casas embrujadas…

-eh… no, prefiero lo primero- dije convencido, cualquier cosa es mejor que la casa

-de acuerdo, vamos- me tomo de la mano, y me llevo casi a rastras… es que la atracción era…

_**EL TUNEL DEL AMOR! **_

_**Ahora con más de 10 minutos de recorrido! Y recuerden: en 10 minutos pueden pasar muuuchas cosas! **_

-dos pases por favor- pidió Sasuke, y cuando se los dieron, pasamos a lo que era "mi tortura"

En el recorrido había de todo, peluches de colores, especialmente rosas, querubines lanzando confeti rosa, muñequitos besándose, ya saben, cosas extremadamente cursis, y algunas veces, oscuros pasillos para… bueno, para lo que pudiera pasar… ya llevábamos al menos 9 minutos… y justo antes de que llegáramos al final… Sasuke tomo mi mano… me sonroje hasta límites insospechados, y pude ver como tomaba mi barbilla y me daba un beso… procuraba tocar cada parte de mis labios, yo correspondí por inercia, y le rodee el cuello con los brazos, profundizando aun más el beso, mientras que mordía muy suavemente mis labios para meter su lengua, cosa que yo permití… para que engañarme más? ME ENAMORE DEL TEME… nunca pensé que pasaría… pero Sasuke me hizo sentir muchas cosas… nos separamos justo antes de que terminara el recorrido, viéndonos a los ojos… estábamos rojos como un tomate maduro, nuestros ojos brillaban de ternura, nuestros labios estaban completamente rojos por la sangre acumulada… por primera vez, agradecí ser el tutor de Sasuke…

Bajamos de la atracción, con una mirada llena de curiosidad por parte del encargado, de seguro ansioso por querer saber todo lo que hicimos en el recorrido… justo en la salida, estaban 3 chicos a los cuales pude reconocer, porque varias veces los vi en la escuela: Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro y Sai.. .Sai… Bueno, Sai, no recuerdo su apellido. Los tres nos miraban con una sonrisa llena de burla y saña… me pregunte porque seria, y mejor quise pasarlos de largo y bajar, pero Gaara hablo antes de que nos pudiéramos ir…

-buen día Sasuke… dime, que andas haciendo con Namikaze por acá?... ahh, estas cumpliendo la apuesta verdad?- dijo con una absoluta maldad… "apuesta"? No… no puede ser… es que acaso…?

-de que rayos hablas Sabaku?- escuche a Sasuke molesto…

-venga, deja de fingir, o me dirás que no recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos?- dijo, ahora Kankuro, con maldad

-no sé de qué carajos hablan- volví a escuchar a Sasuke, mirándolos con enojo…

Algo dentro de mí se derrumbo… algo me decía que no debí confiar en Sasuke…

Así que de eso se trataba?... enamorar al estúpido nerd de la escuela, a ver si se podía no? Ja, era de esperar, que podía ser si no? Porque Sasuke no se me acercaría así como así… como no lo vi antes? Maldito Sasuke… LO ODIO! LO ODIO! No pude reprimir un sollozo… estaba llorando, y Sasuke me escucho

-Naruto, no es lo que piensas… no les creas …- dijo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hablando, le plante una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, que lo descoloco completamente, y antes de que reaccionara, lo empuje al agua de lo que era el túnel del amor… y me fui corriendo, no quería seguir ni un minuto más ahí, con ese imbécil que se aprovecho de mi, de que me enamore de él… ja, que iluso fui al creer que él también me amaba… ya no quiero seguir aquí, me iré en el primer autobús que pase…

-NARUTO!- escuche que gritaba, mientras me intentaba alcanzar, completamente empapado, y como el semáforo aun estaba en verde, no podía pasar, así que para cuando cambio a rojo, ya casi me había dado alcance, y mientras cruzábamos la calle, me intentaba hablar

-Naruto por favor, no les creas! Yo no he hecho tal apuesta…- decía completamente desesperado

-no hay absolutamente nada que explicar Sasuke… me utilizaste y eso es todo, ahora te pido que te busques a otro tutor, busca a alguien más a quien puedas presumir de trofeo…- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras me intentaba subir al autobús, pero Sasuke me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él, pero lo empuje y me subí al autobús todavía llorando, y me senté al lado de la ventana… sentí como una mujer no muy grande se me acercaba y me decía…

-no deberías ser tan malo con él…-

-Qué? Pero, el me utilizo… me hizo creer que… yo le creí…- dije, aun presa del dolor

-escucha pequeño, _Cuando derrames 1000 lágrimas de dolor, muestra 5000 sonrisas de alegría, y por cada 1000 veces que te caigas, levántate otras 10000 veces. Por cada dolor en esta vida, ella misma te da dobles alegrías. Nunca olvides eso. [1]_- me dijo con una sonrisa consoladora… y yo me sorprendí

-c-como sabe eso?... la única que me lo decía era…- no… como puede ser que la señora lo sepa?

-ya estoy grande pequeño, y sé que ese chico te ama de verdad. Ve tras él…o puede que cuando lo pierdas para siempre, llegues a lamentarlo de veras- me dijo, intentando convencerme

-eh… gracias… me tengo que ir…- y me baje presuroso del autobús

Estaba ya en la puerta de mi casa, y mi oto-san me estaba esperando…

-Naru-chan, porque tardaste tanto, y ese peluche?- me dijo algo molesto

-en la feria, y me lo dio Sasuke…- dije, intentando contener mis lagrimas

-ah sí? Veo que va en serio… y porque no te vino a dejar?- me dijo, pero ya no quería hablar del asunto

-oto-san… no tengo ánimos de hablar…- y me metí rápidamente a casa, para lanzarme a llorar en mi cuarto…

Me acosté en mi cama, con el peluche en mi pecho, y recordé…

"_Cuando derrames 1000 lágrimas de dolor, muestra 5000 sonrisas de alegría, y por cada 1000 veces que te caigas, levántate otras 10000 veces. Por cada dolor en esta vida, ella misma te da dobles alegrías. Nunca olvides eso"_

La única persona que me decía eso era…

_Mi oka-san…_

* * *

**[1] Sip, lo "compuse" yo.**

**Y bueno, un capi más.**

**El fic de echo ya lo termine de escribir :3**

**Falta un epílogo y un "What if"**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me alientan a seguir subiendo mis tonterías xD**

**Un saludo especial a Moon-9215 y HinataYaoi95, que ya se estan volviendo habituales lectoras :3**

**Saludos!**


	9. Más catástrofe, si es eso posible!

**Creí que ya había actualizado ._.**

**Oh, disculpenme u_u**

**En un rato subo otro capítulo como compensación :3**

**En-joy!**

* * *

Me acosté en mi cama, con el peluche en mi pecho, y recordé…

"_Cuando derrames 1000 lágrimas de dolor, muestra 5000 sonrisas de alegría, y por cada 1000 veces que te caigas, levántate otras 10000 veces. Por cada dolor en esta vida, ella misma te da dobles alegrías. Nunca olvides eso"_

La única persona que me decía eso era…

_Mi oka-san…_

Aun no puedo creer lo que me hizo Sasuke… en serio, creí que me amaba… jum, soy un idiota, ¿amarme?, él? Ja, claro que no, solo me utilizo para su desgraciada apuesta… debí suponerlo… me gustaría tirar el gatito… no, pobrecito, él no tiene la culpa de que me lo haya regalado Sasuke… prefiero tenerlo conmigo… además, me encantan los gatos y no tiraría a este lindo por su culpa… porque solo es eso no? Que me gustan los gatos, y por eso no tiro este… además, odio a Sasuke… no me importa ya nada… lo odio…

_*suena el teléfono de Naruto*_

Hum?... quien será?... ummm Sasuke… estará estúpido si cree que le voy a contestar… mejor apago el celular, no quiero hablar con nadie… mucho menos con él… ahhh Dios… porque será que el amor me detesta?... Idate me dejo también… y todo porque su padre le dijo que tenía que casarse… y eligió a Karin… le importo mas su maldita herencia que nuestro amor, o bueno, eso que le llamábamos amor… yo lo amaba… y sin embargo, no le importo dejarme… me mentía cuando me decía que nunca me iba a dejar, que siempre me iba a amar… si, definitivamente, Idate y Sasuke son iguales… ambos un par de mentirosos… quisiera extinguirme… mejor me duermo, no me siento bien…

**SASUKE (AL MOMENTO QUE NARUTO SE FUE EN EL AUTOBUS)**

-vaya, vaya Uchiha, cálmate, ni que Namikaze fuera para tanto- dijo un desdeñoso Kankuro

-cállense! Son un trió de mentirosos! Jamás hubo apuesta!- dijo Sasuke, completamente enojado

-no? Si mal no recuerdo, tú estabas de acuerdo con ella- rebatió Gaara

-nunca hice eso! Explíquenme como carajos fue esa apuesta, porque yo no entiendo nada!- dijo Sasuke, ya fuera de sí

-pensándolo bien, no recuerdo que el bastardo acordara con nosotros la apuesta…- dijo Sai, recordando algo

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Recién acababa la clase de Anatomía, el profesor había dejado los deberes como siempre, y dado que Sai, Kankuro y Gaara se habían saltado sus clases, Sai debía ir por sus deberes o reprobaría la materia. Como el único que se había quedado era Sasuke, fue directo a preguntarle, aunque junto con él, Kankuro y Gaara._

_-Uchiha, apuesto a que no enamoras a Namikaze en menos de una semana- dijo Kankuro, en voz audible, cosa que Sasuke no escucho, ya que llevaba puestos los audífonos_

_-claro que no lo hará Kankuro, es muy imbécil para eso, además, dudo que alguien como Namikaze le crea- respondió Gaara, aunque Sasuke seguía absorto en el pizarrón, anotando la tarea, sin escucharlos_

_-entonces que Uchiha, apuestas?- pregunto con saña el castaño, justo al momento que Sai dijo:_

_-oye bastardo, que fue lo que dejo de tarea la sensei? Todo eso del pizarrón?- pregunto Sai, con libreta en mano_

_-hmp…- Sasuke solo asintió, cosa que dejo satisfecho a Sai, Kankuro y Gaara. La apuesta había comenzado, sin que Sasuke lo supiera_

_-"qué demonios querían?"- pensó molesto retirando el audífono de su oído, pero sin más, se retiro del aula, sin preocuparse realmente de ese trió, si no de que Naruto iría a su casa un par de horas extras por aquello de la tutoría…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-entonces ese hmp no era para nosotros?- dijo Gaara, frunciendo un poco el ceño

-claro que no imbécil!- y Sasuke seguía intentando llamar a Naruto, pero este no respondía; es más, al poco rato, se escuchaba que lo mandaba al buzón, lo que significaba que ya lo había apagado

-maldición!- maldecía Sasuke, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano

-ya Uchiha, aseguro mañana se le pasa y ya- dijo Kankuro, al ver que habían metido la pata

-ustedes no entienden… no me perdonara… tengo que buscarlo…- y sin más, salió corriendo a su casa para cambiarse, y después ir a ver al rubio

**A LA NOCHE, EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE**

Estaba dormido, pero entre sueños, alcance a escuchar ruidos en mi ventana… me levante y abrí la ventana… que sorpresa…

-Naruto… no me cierres… por favor escúchame… te juro que yo no…- empezó a hablar, pero yo lo interrumpí

-no me jures nada Sasuke… - me voltee porque no tenía las fuerzas de verlo a la cara- ya te lo dije, busca a otro tutor, a otro chico a quien fácilmente puedas engañar… yo nunca más en mi vida te voy a hablar y te pido que me dejes en paz…- le dije, reprimiendo las lágrimas que ansiaban salir de mis ojos…

-eso no lo puedo prometer… -sentí que acariciaba mi cabello, y después dirigía su mano a mi cintura, intentando estrecharme- estamos juntos en las clases, en las practicas, en el teatro… sería prácticamente imposible…- me dijo, con un poco de dolor en su voz

-no lo será para mí, y si vuelves a acercarte, me voy con mi oto-san a otro país lejos de aquí y no me volverás a ver- dije completamente bañado en lágrimas

-Naruto, por favor, no hagas eso…- me dijo, pero, ya no tenía fuerzas para escucharlo, así que cerré la ventana y me salí de mi habitación

**AL OTRO DIA, CON NARUTO Y HIMEKO**

En cuanto vi a Himeko, la salude y le conté lo sucedido…

-N-Naru-chan, te juro que de haber sabido lo que el muy baka de mi primo iba a hacer, no le doy tu número- me dijo, completamente atemorizada y enojada

-no te preocupes Hime-chan, no lo sabías, ni yo menos… no fue tu culpa…-dije, aún triste

-está bien Naru-chan, pero en serio, no creí que fuera a hacer eso…- dijo aun impresionada por los actos de Sasuke

-ni yo, pero, así suelen pasar las cosas- dije, ya cansado de la situación

-N-Naru-chan… no quiero que interpretes mal lo que diré pero… tal vez… Sasuke te necesite ahora…- me dijo Himeko, con preocupación, supongo que de mi reacción

-necesitarme? A mí? Y porque?- dije molesto, pues no creí que Himeko quisiera que, encima de todo, fuera a ver al teme

-porque me tengo que ir del país… has hablado con Dei-chan o Ita-chan?- me dijo, tal vez desviándose del tema

-n-no… con ninguno…pero, porque te vas del país?-

-es que… tengo que irme porque… mi tío Fugaku murió anoche… y mis padres quieren que vaya a casa… he de hacerme cargo de algunas cosas de la familia- me respondió, dejándome en shock…

"_mi tío Fugaku murió anoche"… "mi tío Fugaku murió anoche"… "mi tío Fugaku murió anoche"…_ la frase me retumbaba en los oídos… Fugaku-sama… muerto?... no… Sasuke… me sentí muy mal… que debería hacer?... me uso, como un maldito trofeo… pero… tengo que…

-gracias Hime-chan…- le dije, le di un gran abrazo, y me fui corriendo a la parada, para tomar un autobús que me dejara en el barrio Uchiha…

Cuando llegue, la mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido… solo note a mi onii-san y a Ita-chan… me dirigí a ellos

-Naru- hablo mi onii-san al verme

-Ita-chan, Dei-chan…- dije y corrí hacia ellos, abrazando aun más fuerte a Ita-chan, que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y sus ojeras, muy habituales en él, se distinguían más…

-Ita-chan, de veras lo lamento…- dije llorando, pues a pesar de todo, Fugaku-sama siempre me trato muy bien

-arigatou Naru… no creí que esto pasaría tan rápido…- menciono Itachi, perdido en sus pensamientos

-amor, quieres un café?- ofreció dulcemente mi onii-san, Itachi asintió

-de acuerdo, Naru, me acompañas?- me dijo, yo asentí, y fuimos juntos a la cocina

-Naru… te extrañe… porque no viniste con oto-san?- me dijo preocupado, abrazándome

-lo siento Dei… es que tuve problemas y salí, supongo que por eso no me pudo decir nada…- dije, molesto conmigo por no haber querido prender mi celular

-esto está muy mal… deberías ver a Sasuke… está muy triste aunque no lo quiera demostrar… y se puso peor al saber que Ita-chan se va de la casa…- me dijo Dei, dejándome más impresionado de lo que ya estaba

-eh? Se irá? Y a donde?-

-conmigo… dijo que no quería estar solo, y que la casa se la dejaba a Sasuke…- me dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos… Fugaku-sama nos quería a ambos como si fuéramos sus hijos… era un hombre de un gran corazón… noble y humilde…

-no puede ser… sabes en donde está?- pregunte completamente preocupado

-me parece que en su habitación… desde el velorio no ha bajado…- me dijo, y no me hizo falta más… salí disparado y justo en la puerta, toque suavemente…

Pude escuchar un leve sollozo… y después percibí que Sasuke abría lentamente la puerta

-Sasuke…- murmure, sus ojos estaban rojos, despeinado, la mirada completamente triste, desecho…

-hola…- me dijo, con la voz completamente llena de dolor

-supe lo de tu oto-san…- dije, y ni falta hizo algo más, me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y empezó a llorar a lagrima viva sobre mi hombro, empapándolo de lagrimas, y diciendo

-lo extraño… primero oka-san y luego él… e Itachi se irá… me quedo mas solo a cada momento… a cada día…- me dijo lleno de dolor, nostalgia

Comprendí que no solo lo decía porque sus padres hubieran fallecido…

-Naruto… no me quiero quedar solo… no de nuevo… no me gusta la soledad… no quiero estar solo…- me dijo, aun aferrado a mí, y no pude reprimir lo que dije

-Sasuke… sabes que estaré contigo para lo que necesites… cualquier cosa, solo pídela…- dije, intentando consolarlo, y note que se emocionaba

-te vendrías a vivir conmigo? Por favor, empezaríamos de nuevo, como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido… en otro lugar, aquí no…- me dijo, y simplemente no pude resistirme a besarlo… extrañaba sus labios

-Naruto… tu… quieres… ser mi…-quiso decir, pero lo interrumpí

-Sasuke, no malinterpretes… me iré a vivir contigo, pero, no esperes que te perdone así como así…- dije, poniendo un ultimátum… aun me dolía…

-si… no importa… solo quiero que estés a mi lado…- y me abrazo con mucha fuerza…

-Sasuke… es hora de ir al entierro…- le dije, el solo asintió y dejo que lo condujera a la limosina que nos llevaría al panteón en donde seria enterrado Fugaku-sama…

Itachi también estaba completamente deshecho… Ita-chan y Dei-chan lloraban en silencio al ver como el féretro de Fugaku-sama bajaba lentamente… Sasuke y yo también llorábamos… ahí iba el mejor hombre que hubiera conocido… Uchiha Fugaku…

Sasuke no se quiso ir inmediatamente, si no que nos quedamos un rato mas… Dei e Itachi se fueron al departamento de mi onii-san… los demás familiares también se fueron…

-a donde iras Sasuke?- pregunte

-Puedes venir conmigo? Por favor, odio, detesto estar solo en casa… y la casa es terrorífica si estoy solo de noche… solo esta noche, por favor- me imploro… de verdad Sasuke se veía mal

-está bien Sasuke…solo espero que mi oto-san me deje…- dije sacando mi celular… llame a mi oto-san… me dijo que porque me fui sin decir nada… lo de Sasuke… me dio permiso… "cuídate", de acuerdo

-que te dijo Minato-sama?- me pregunto algo preocupado por mi respuesta

-que me dejaba…- dije, para que no se preocupara

-de acuerdo… gracias Naruto…- me dijo, con una nota de esperanza en su voz

-no agradezcas nada Sasuke… mejor agradécele a Hime-chan… ella fue quien me dijo…-

-si lo sé… supongo que ya se fue…- me mencionó, mientras nos subíamos a su coche

-si… se fue a despedir de mi…- dije triste… extrañaría a Hime-chan…

-lo sé… la voy a extrañar, aunque siempre peleábamos… -dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-te entiendo Sasuke…- y me quede callado… ya no supe que decir

Sasuke manejo a mi casa, por algo de ropa, que le había pedido a m oto-san me empacara… así como entre a mi casa, así salí… me subí al coche de nuevo y Sasuke manejo a su casa…

Ambos entramos, y me llevo a la habitación de huéspedes. Deje mis cosas en el roperito que tenía la habitación, mientras que Sasuke hacia algunas llamadas…

-listo…- dijo, y como vio mi cara de confusión, me explico- vendrán a ver la casa, la puse en venta y ya hay alguien interesado…- me dijo, con tristeza

-pero, no era la casa para ti? Se supone que Itachi te la dejo…- le recordé

-si, es solo que… no quiero estar recordando todo…- y sin más, se sentó a mi lado

-bueno, al menos ahora tendrás tu vida propia…- dije, intentando animarlo

-si lo sé, pero… escucha, se que… no es lo mejor pero… eres el único que ha estado conmigo a pesar de todo… quieres venir a vivir conmigo Naru?- me dijo, completamente esperanzado

-bueno… mi oto-san siempre dice que ya quiere que haga mi vida… que me case, que tenga una casa… y bueno, como no tengo una relación, supongo que puedo mudarme contigo- dije, y vi como su rostro se iluminaba de felicidad

-gracias Naru…- y se inclino a besarme la mejilla… sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban… me corazón latía a mil por hora… sentí sus manos posarse en mi cabello…

* * *

**Harharhar! **

**Soy una hija de puta :3 XD**

**Gracias a Moon-9215, HinataYaoi95, Ambu, un invitado y Misaki Gii **

**En resumen a sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer. El trío no fue enviado por Sakura, eso se los aseguro, y sí, tendrán algo de peleas pero nada que no se pueda resolver.**

**Por ahora... -risa histérica-**

**Saludos, los veo al rato**


	10. Un poco más de Catástrofe

**Después de sacar mi rabia a golpes, he vuelto! Y sé que esto les gustará, creen que no los conozco? **

**Ahora, usé ésta canción, espero les agrade como a mí **

**ya saben, youtube shalala-shalala (watch?v=TlKYWk2mT-Q)**

* * *

-gracias Naru…- y se inclino a besarme la mejilla… sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban… me corazón latía a mil por hora… sentí sus manos posarse en mi cabello…

Me sonroje un poco, pero al final decidí dejar que posara sus labios en mi mejilla… después de todo… aun lo amaba…

-emm… voy a… poner música…- le dije, una vez que se separo de mi

-de acuerdo- contesto simplemente

Fui al estéreo y puse una canción que me gustaba mucho, Smell Like Teen Spirit… una de mis favoritas, en una versión un tanto peculiar, cantada a voz femenina… se escuchaba… sensual…

Regrese a sentarme con Sasuke en la cama… era suave… rayos, a que viene eso? No lo sé… voltee a ver a Sasuke, y note que me estaba mirando, fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que me sobresalto un poco… nuevamente beso mi mejilla… sentí el sonrojo de nuevo…

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_

_I'ts fun to lose and to pretend…_

No sé cómo, ni sé porque, solo sé que desvié mi cara, y pose mis labios en los suyos… Me gustaba sentir ese calor que solo los labios de Sasuke podían tener; me deje llevar por sus caricias, sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espalda, mientras que sus labios devoraban a los míos; sentí su legua recorrer mis labios, con la consigna de que los separara… cosa que logro… pudo meter su traviesa lengua en mi boca… recorría cada centímetro, no dejaba nada sin lamer… era tan excitante… Sus manos se posaron levemente en mis caderas, y al ver que yo no opuse resistencia, comenzó a acariciarlas, y sentí como si tuviera un hormigueo incesante por todo mi cuerpo… Sentir su experta boca besándome, y sus manos acariciando mis caderas, me estaba excitando enormemente, podía sentir como mi pantalón me empezaba a apretar… no se… creo que tal vez, y solo tal vez… Sasuke si me ama… quizás era cierto lo de la apuesta… que él no la acepto… bueno, que mas da… lo amo, no lo puedo negar…

Sus caricias son completamente adictivas… sus manos parecen saber que parte de mi cuerpo es sensible porque a cada caricia, sentía mi cuerpo vibrar… lentamente, tomo mi chaqueta y la desabrocho, y recorrió mi torso, por encima de mi playera, provocando que un gemido saliera de mis labios… no pude reprimirme, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke… le quite la camisa, sintiendo al fin su suave y tersa piel… blanca como la leche, y suave como la seda… él me quito la playera y pude sentir sus manos tocando mi piel como si de vidrio se tratara; me tocaba con mucha ternura… con mucha pasión… me trataba como el mayor de los tesoros… me estaba amando…

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
__Hello, hello, hello…_

**SASUKE…**

Al fin pude sentir esa suave y tostada piel con mis manos… es increíblemente suave… me da miedo lastimarlo… lo acaricio con parsimonia, con amor… quiero que se sienta bien, tranquilo, amado… de vez en cuando suelta lindos suspiros y gemidos… me está poniendo a mil, no puedo evitarlo… me dirijo a sus pezones… parecen dos preciosos botoncitos rosas… no puedo resistirme… me inclino a besar uno… me da un gemido alto… me da la seguridad de continuar… no lo puedo negar… lo amo, y sin él… no interesa la vida…

_With the light out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious…_

**NARUTO…**

Me beso un pezón y ahora lo comienza a chupar… esto me excita aún más… no puedo creer que Sasuke me este haciendo esto… mientras me chupa un pezón, el otro lo aprieta suavemente con su mano… es tan… ummm… me encanta… deja el pezón que estaba lamiendo, y se dirige lentamente a mi cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva por el camino… al fin llega… su aliento húmedo cae en mi cuello… precisamente en una zona erógena… mmmm… que bien se siente esto… creo que estoy tan rojo, que ni el tomate más maduro se compara con mi cara…

-ahhh…- me ha dado un lengüetazo…

_Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay_

**SASUKE…**

Ummm… no me pude resistir… el cuello de Naru… es tan suave… tiene un olor tan dulce, pero sin llegar a empalagar… es como canela con vainilla… me encanta… es un delicioso sabor, que no creí probar nunca en mi vida… amo a Naru… y él me ama… lo sé, lo siento… se entrega a mí como el más puro de los ángeles… amo como Naru se sonroja… se ve tan lindo, tan inocente… comienzo a probar más de su cuello… es delicioso… le doy pequeños besos que lo hacen suspirar, me incita a seguir… su piel es simplemente adictiva, así que sin reprimirme ni un segundo mas, le doy pequeños lengüetazos… mmmmm, me encanta como sabe, y más aún porque me dedica gemidos que me llenan de placer, de orgullo, porque sé que solo yo lo voy a hacer sentir esto, que solo será mío… porque no lo dejare ir… lo amo, y nunca dejare de amarlo…

**NARUTO…**

_I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed_

-ummm… ahhh… Sasu…- gemí, su lengua acababa de lamerme el cuello de nuevo… esa lengua me vuelve loco, me da tanto placer, que simplemente siento que el mundo entero desaparece en torno a nosotros…

Sus manos acarician lo que encuentran, ya sea mi torso, mis caderas, mi espalda, mi cara, mi cabello, mis piernas, aun cubiertas por el pantalón… siento de repente como empieza a dejar pequeñas marcas, que se que mañana estarán moradas… no importa, que todos sepan que tengo dueño, y ese es Uchiha Sasuke…

-ahhh… Sasu… mas~…- esas mordiditas me encantan… no puedo reprimir los gemidos, quiero que me haga suyo… siento que dirige sus manos a mi pantalón… desabrocha la hebilla del cinturón, y luego el botón para comenzar a meter una mano dentro de mi pantalón, al tiempo que yo también desabroche su pantalón, y se lo comencé a bajar poco a poco, con ayuda de él… cuando me di cuenta, ambos estábamos solo en bóxer… nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación…

Sasuke dejo mi cuello, y comenzó a bajar lentamente a mi torso, dejando besos y lengüetazos a su paso… hasta que sentí que ya estaba en el borde de mi bóxer… pude notar su cálido aliento, antes de que, con sus dientes, comenzara a bajar con una maldita lentitud el bóxer… alcé un poco las caderas para que pudiera quitarme con mayor facilidad la ultima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo… con una mano, tomo mi miembro, que estaba ya muy caliente, y el frio de la mano de Sasuke me hizo estremecerme, su mano se empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud… era una sensación maravillosa, todo mi cuerpo me hormigueaba deliciosamente… mi cuerpo estaba sudando como nunca, sus manos friccionaban mi erección de forma deliciosa…

-ahhhhh… Sasu!- gemí de forma excitante… pues me acababa de dar un lengüetazo en la puntita de mi pene…

**SASUKE…**

-mmmm- gemí, su pene es simplemente delicioso, esta tan caliente, que bien puede derretirse en mi boca… su sabor me embriaga, quiero que sepa cuanto lo amo, quiero que comprenda que gracias a él, he vuelto a ser feliz… no lo hare esperar, ahora sí, lo hare gozar como nunca en su vida…

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
__Hello, hello, hello._

**NARUTO…**

-ahhhh!- grite, porque Sasuke se acaba de engullir mi miembro entero…

Su saliva es muy caliente, me da pequeños besos y mordiscos, que me vuelven loco de placer, sigue lamiendo como si la vida dependiera de ello, mientras que con una de sus manos acaricia mis testículos, dándome un placer que difícilmente puedo describir con palabras… su otra mano acaricia insistentemente mis piernas… parece que a Sasuke le gustan…

-mmmm…. Ahhh… Sasu… ya… no… mmm puedo… - le dije entrecortadamente… sentía que mi vientre se ponía cada vez más caliente, su boca era un verdadero suplicio que me encantaba porque me daba placer, pero si se detenía, me daban ganas de matarlo… el calor se empezaba a volver cada vez más insoportable, me movía como culebrita por toda la cama, ya no me pude resistir mas… en un intenso y sensual grito, me deje ir en la boca de Sasuke… cuando pude enfocar la mirada, vi la escena más sensual y más increíble del mundo… Sasuke estaba completamente nublado por el deseo, la pasión, de sus labios aun goteaba mi esencia… me miraba con un absoluto amor, que no creí ver nunca en esos profundos ojos negros…

-p-perdon Sasu…- intente disculparme por no haberme podido contener, pero él se acerco felinamente a mí, y me puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara

-shhh… no te preocupes… ha sido lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida…- menciono, y me puse rojo de la vergüenza… me beso, dándome a probar de mi esencia, y me agrado, aun más porque Sasuke la traía en los labios…

**SASUKE…**

Cuando Naru se corrió, toda su esencia escapo por mi boca, un poco cayó en la comisura de mis labios… simplemente delicioso… ahora tengo claro algo… Naru es la persona más adictiva del mundo… su sabor, su olor, sus gestos, su amor… todo es completamente adictivo, y lo mejor de todo, es que es todo mío… se quería disculpar por haberse corrido en mi boca… claro que no lo deje, al contrario, debería estar agradecido por ello, lo bese de nuevo dándole a probar de su esencia. Quería estar fundido en uno solo con él ya… pero, tenía que prepararlo, quiero que su primera vez sea inolvidable para él… debe ser la experiencia más hermosa que viva… y será gracias a nuestro amor… me acerque al cajón del cómodo, y saque un lubricante… Naru estaba completamente rojo, con sus ojos cristalinos por el deseo… Naru se ve tan violable… no puedo creer que sea virgen… cualquiera se lo hubiera violado de haber podido… si eso hubiera pasado, ya pueden considerarse en mi lista de venganzas…

A veces pienso que la vida es demasiado benévola conmigo… por darme la oportunidad de haber conocido a Naru… sin él, estaría perdido en un mar de amargura, dolor…

Bien, creo que ya es momento… embarre mis dedos con el lubricante, y los acerque lentamente a su entrada… acaricie primero la carne alrededor de esa entrada, para que se fuera acostumbrando… lentamente, introduje el primer dedo, sentí que se tenso un poco, pero se fue tranquilizando, pues lo fui besando tiernamente por toda su cara… sus labios, sus mejillas, sus parpados…todo Naru es hermoso…no puedo evitarlo… lo amo con todo lo que mi alma puede amar… ahora su carita se tuerce de placer… eso me gusta… mi dedo se empieza a mover con facilidad dentro de ti… todo esto es tan excitante… creo que muriera ahora, moriría feliz… al fin estas a mi lado…

_Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay_

**NARUTO…**

-ahh… d-duele…- gemí, porque Sasuke acababa de meter otro dedo… era algo incomodo, incluso me removí para intentar sacarlo, pero Sasuke no me dejo, y me comenzó a besar, logrando distraerme…

-tranquilo Naru… lo haré con cuidado- me dijo, y le creí… porque estoy seguro de que nunca más me lastimara… deje que sus dedos profanaran mi estrecha entrada, para dilatarla… ambos dedos se movían ya con facilidad porque mi entrada estaba más dilatada a cada momento, el placer estaba más presente en mi cuerpo, el dolor se iba poco a poco, sudaba más y más, sus dedos se movían en tijereta y círculos dentro de mí, me excite de nuevo, mi miembro estaba erecto de nuevo… creo que solo Sasuke logra esto…

-ahhhh… Sasu… mmm p-por favor… otro…- pedí en medio de mi delirio… mi cuerpo me pedía más de Sasuke, y no se me ocurrió negárselo… quería sentir otro dedo de Sasuke… quería que me hiciera sentir amado… deseable… y lo hizo…

**SASUKE…**

Naru me pidió otro… no creí que fuera tan sensual, aunque sé que lo hace sin querer… es tan inocente y puro… me encanta… es mi dobe, mi Naru… meto el tercer y último dedo… escucho pequeños gemidos de dolor que mueren en mi boca… comencé a mover los tres dedos rápidamente, para que el dolor no durara tanto… y se le paso pronto, porque al poco tiempo movía las caderas de una manera muy sensual, incitando a mover aun más mis dedos, ambos nos moríamos de ganas de sentirnos, pero tenía que preparar bien a Naru, o si no le dolería… después de un par de insultos amorosos "teme, baka, muévete idiota"… saque mis dedos de su dilatada entrada y escuche un gemidito de protesta en sus labios…

Poco a poco fui acercando mi boca a ese anillito de carne, que me tenia vuelto loco… escuche unos leves gemidos de protesta de Naru, pero no pude resistirme a probarlo… acerque mi boca, sacando mi lengua, y comencé a lamerla… ummm sinceramente, el mejor sabor que mi boca a tenido el privilegio de degustar… metí mi lengua lo más profundo que pude, provocando que Naru arqueara su espalda deliciosamente, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado

-mmmm… Sasu… ahhh mahhhhh… mmmm…- escuche sus deliciosos gemidos, cosa que me sacaron de quicio, y, sin perder un minuto más, saque mi lengua y tome mi miembro para dirigirlo a esa cálida entrada…

Vi que Naru abría mas sus piernas, y coloque la punta de mi pene… estaba extremadamente estrecho ahí dentro, a pesar de que ya lo había dilatado… vi que Naru se removía un poco, creo que de dolor…

_And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

**NARUTO…**

-ahh… du-duele…- alcance a decir, porque el pene de ese maldito del teme está muy grande… me duele, como si miles de pequeñas y afiladas agujas me traspasaran… no sé si era yo, o en serio soy muy estrecho… pero de repente sentí que…

-AHHH!- brame de dolor… Sasuke metió su pene entero de un solo golpe…

**SASUKE…**

Tuve que meterme de una sola estocada… si iba lento le iba a doler mas… vi que estaba llorando…

**NARUTO…**

No pude reprimir mis lágrimas… el dolor era indescriptible… creo estoy sangrando… bueno, es normal, es mi primera vez… Sasuke aun no se mueve… debería agradecerle… o tal vez golpearlo…

-perdóname Naru… es que si me iba lento, te iba a doler lo doble…- me dijo, con una mirada de tristeza, creo que porque yo estaba llorando…- será mejor que me salga…- dijo, y yo, espantado, lo detuve

-n-no… por favor, no lo hagas… solo no te muevas… estaré bien…- musite, en verdad, no quería que se saliera… quería que mi primera vez fuera con él y nadie más… Sasu me hizo caso, y se quedo quieto… pero el dolor no se quería ir…

Supongo que Sasu lo noto, porque me comenzó a dar besos, y con su lengua, limpio las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos… estaba empezando a calmarme… sus caricias me relajaban… sentía que me acariciaba con un absoluto amor… de repente, sentí que tomaba mi miembro, y comenzó a friccionarlo con su mano…

-ahh… ummm… Sasu…- gemí, porque de tanto mover su mano, el dolor desapareció… y comencé a mover las caderas, en señal de que se podía mover… Sasu entendió la indirecta, y el vaivén comenzó…

**SASUKE…**

Naru movió las caderas… entonces comprendí que estaba listo… comencé a darle pequeñas y profundas embestidas, para que se fuera acostumbrando… su interior es muy cálido, muy estrecho… mi pene se siente asfixiado ahí dentro… pero, me gusta… porque sé que Naru me ha regalado lo más bello que puede poseer: su virginidad…

En una embestida profunda, toque un bultito que saco de Naru un gemido completamente excitante…

-ahhhh SASU!... otra… vez…- me pidió, en medio de su placer, y volví a embestir, volviendo a tocar su bultito… vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, hasta parecer un tomatito… se ve tan adorable, con sus mejillas rojas, sudando de placer, y gimiendo mi nombre… sin duda, la visión más sensual que haya tenido el placer de ver…

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
__Hello, hello, hello._

**NARUTO…**

-ahhh… mas… mas… Sasu mas… mmmm…- no pude parar de gemir, Sasu tocaba ese punto que me volvía loco… solo Sasu me da este placer… lo amo, lo amo… si muriera justo ahora, sería el chico más feliz del mundo… ya no puedo más… quiero sentir más…

-Sasu… mas… rápido… mas…- pedí, y Sasu, como un poseso, se empezó a mover cada vez más rápido…

**SASUKE…**

Ya no me puedo resistir… Naru me ha pedido que vaya más rápido… no puedo negarme… embisto cada vez más rápido, y masturbo su miembro con mi mano… esto es delicioso… su interior me asfixia, me quema… nuestros cuerpos se amoldan con facilidad… amo a Naru… lo amo… siento que el final está cada vez más cerca… y Naru esta igual…

-Sasu…ahhh… yo…ammm… no agu…ahhhh…anto…. Más…. Ahhhh!- me dijo, y pude sentir que mi mano se llena de su semen… está caliente…

_With the light out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious_

**NARUTO…**

No me pude contener… me corrí en la mano de Sasu… mientras, en sigue embistiendo, aunque siento que lo hace cada vez más rápido… estoy exhausto, demo, quiero verlo hasta que acabe… quiero ver su cara… siento que embiste frenético… y escuche su gemido…

**SASUKE…**

-AHHHH… N-Naru… ahhh…- alcance a decir, mientras me corría… el interior de Naru se contrajo cuando se corrió, y no pude resistirlo más, yo también me corrí… me dejo caer sobre Naru, pero sin aplastarlo… salí suavemente de él…

_With the light out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious_

**NARUTO…**

-al fin sin esta cosa…- dijo Sasu… mostrándome un condón…

-tú?... pero… cuando?- le pregunte sinceramente confundido… nunca me di cuenta…

-no quería lastimarte… y supongo que no está de más un poco de precaución, aunque sea imposible que… bueno, eso- me dijo, y me dio un beso tierno… me deje perder en el beso… el cansancio me estaba venciendo… le dije algo antes de dormir…

**NARUTO Y SASUKE…**

-te amo…-

Y ambos se perdieron en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados… sintiendo el calor del contrario… amándose como nunca creyeron haber amado…

_Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay_

* * *

**Ah, el amor.**

**Moon-9215: Respuesta a esa pregunta? Nunca. En serio, nunca, pero ya te enterarás poco a poco :3**

**Sheijo: Yo? Nah. De dónde cree usted eso? Se murió de lo que te guste, de que te imagines y de lo que tu cerebro alcance a creer, ya no me voy a regresar a denotar esos detalles. Bienvenida.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y follows, me siento importante :3 **

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	11. Pero que rayos!

**Nudillos "casi" rotos les trae un nuevo capítulo y nudillos "casi" rotos les asegura que les va a gustar! :D**

**En-joy!**

* * *

**NARUTO Y SASUKE…**

-te amo…-

Y ambos se perdieron en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados… sintiendo el calor del contrario… amándose como nunca creyeron haber amado…

_Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay_

Cuando desperté supe con certeza dos cosas: que amaba a Sasuke y él a mi… y que el trasero me duele horriblemente… creo que el teme se paso… por cierto, hablando de él… vaya, se ve más guapo que de costumbre… sus rasgos están relajados, respira acompasadamente… parece de verdad un ángel… me gustaría contemplarlo así eternamente… Ahg! que cursi me he vuelto… me muero de ganas de besarlo… bueno, no creo que le moleste… me acercare poco a poco para que no se despierte…

-mmjm- gemí, pues Sasuke me beso de repente, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, recorriéndola entera… mejor me lo quito de encima antes de que me haga otra cosa…

-oye teme, porque lo hiciste?- le dije, "molesto"

-pues porque no te acercabas y ya me estaba impacientando…- dijo como si nada

-ummm teme- le saque la lengua, e infle los cachetes, con lo cual le logre sacar una sonrisa

-jeje… bueno, quieres desayunar?- me pregunto muy amablemente

-mmmm pues…- iba a decirle que no, pero mi estómago, muy oportuno gruño- jeje si, estaría bien, gracias- le termine de responder, sonrojado

-bueno, pero primero bañémonos, te parece?- me propuso

-está bien… todavía estoy cansado- le dije, y él me lanzo una mirada de satisfacción

-pues claro, hicimos el amor, y mejor aún, lo hiciste con un Uchiha- me dijo con su sonrisa prepotente

-ja-ja-ja- me reí sarcásticamente, y justo cuando me levantaba…

-auch!- me queje, porque me dolió de nuevo, en donde la espalda deja de ser espalda

-estas bien?- me pregunto Sasuke, con gesto de preocupación

-si… solo me duele un poco-

-seguro? No quiero que te lastimes…- me dijo, y yo solo me sonroje… que "el gran Uchiha Sasuke" se preocupaba por mí?... esto sí que es nuevo…

-si, te digo que solo me duele un poco, pero ya se me pasara…- dije, intentando pararme sin hacer muecas de dolor

-está bien…pero, te ayudare a llegar a la bañera- me sonrió… me sonrió?!

-eh… está bien, vamos- le sonreí, y me cargo estilo nupcial para ponerme en la bañera, en la cual no paramos de besarnos y acariciarnos… ahhh si pudiéramos estar así todo el día…

Después de salir de la ducha, desayunamos y luego nos cambiamos… y yo lavé las sábanas… porque habían ciertas… "muestras"… que no quedaban con la decoración… así que las lavé, y cuando acabe, Sasuke me propuso salir un rato… y le dije que sí, porque estaba seguro que si le decía que no, me llevaría de nuevo a la cama, me dolería el trasero (el cual aún no se recupera) y tendría que volver a lavar las sábanas…

Tomamos nuestras cosas, y salimos rumbo al centro comercial un rato, en el coche del teme… Me compro un helado, después vimos algunos aparadores, y finalmente me propuso ver una película en el cine… la última que había salido era "**Destino Final 3D**"… umm no me suena el título… ñeee no creo que sea tan mala… Sasuke me dijo que esperara mientras el compraba los boletos… y justo a mi lado apareció…

-hola Naru-chan, como estas?- me dijo Hinata

-hola Hina-chan. Yo muy bien y tú?- le dije, al momento que se sonrojo

-b-bien y dime, que tal las cosas con Sasuke?-

-jejeje pues bien…- le dije, al momento que me sonrojaba

-y ya son novios?- me pregunto de repente

-Hina-chan! –le dije a modo de regaño- … si jejeje- respondí finalmente

-waaaa que bien! Felicidades Naru-chan!- me dijo, al tiempo que me abrazaba amorosamente

-ammm, Hina-chan… no puedo… respirar…- le dije entrecortadamente, porque su abrazo era muy fuerte, creo que ya estaba azul

-ah jejeje… perdón, me emocione un poco- me dijo disculpándose

-jejeje no te preocupes- le dije mientras me soltaba

-y dime… ya pasaron a tercer nivel?- me dijo la muy pervertida

-que curiosidad la tuya Hina-chan- le reproché, mirándola enojado

-vamos dime, soy tu mejor amiga!- me dijo intentando manipularme

-no me manipules Hina-chan-

-no lo hago- me dijo, aparentando inocencia

-ufff… (Ya lo hicimos)- susurre bajo, pero creo que me escucho

-en serio? Waaaa al fin!- me dijo brincando de felicidad

-Hina!- le reprendí de nuevo

-perdón Naru, es que ya me había aburrido de que ninguno de los dos hubiera dado su brazo a torcer- me confeso

-Hinata, sabías que puedes llegar a ser tan pervertida como Neji?- le dije y ella solo se sonrojo

-lo siento, lo siento, es solo que ya quería que tú fueras feliz- me dijo, mientras me deba otro abrazo

-jejeje gracias Hina-chan… bueno, me voy, seguramente Sasuke me está buscando…- me disculpe, para buscarlo

-sí, cuídate Naru- se despidió de mi, y se alejo entre la gente

Fui hacia las taquillas, y vi que Sasuke ya venía en mi búsqueda…. Y vi que traía una bandeja llena de comida… palomitas, refrescos, dulces como chocolates, caramelos de varios sabores, y dos vasos de ramen instantáneo, lo cual me dejo en shock…

-Sasu, porque tanta comida, que va a comer un ejército o qué?- le pregunte incrédulo

-bueno… es que si es una película de terror, vamos a necesitar más que esto…- me dijo casualmente… y yo me puse azul del miedo

-pe-pe-película… de-de-de t-t-terror?- le cuestione con demasiado miedo

-sí- todavía me sonríe el maldito

-bueno…pues vamos, si no llegaremos tarde…- le dije no muy contento con la idea

Llegamos a la sala, escogimos los asientos más apartados… el encargado nos entrego los lentes 3D, y nos sentamos en la espera de la película. Yo ya me estaba devorando mi ramen, simplemente delicioso! Vaya que el teme conoce mis gustos.

-Sasu…Sasu!- le murmure

-qué pasa?- me pregunto, desviando su mirada de la pantalla

-vámonos!- le urgí

-Eh? Porque?- me pregunto algo sorprendido

-no quiero que la sala de cine explote con nosotros dentro!- le dije, desesperado

-dobe, eso no pasara- me tranquilizo, regalándome una sonrisa

-me-me lo j-j-juras teme?- le dije, temblando aun de miedo

-claro que si dobe- y me dio un beso bastante relajante

-gracias Sasu…- y lo abrace

-no es nada Naru- me correspondió al abrazo, y continuamos viendo la película

Pasados unos… digamos 40 minutos, la dichosa película acabo… y gracias a Kami, porque juro que estaba a punto de vomitarle encima al teme... bueno, cuando íbamos directo al estacionamiento, me aferre a su brazo, temiendo que de repente el mas mínimo detalle nos costara la vida al teme o a mi…

-te asustaste, dobe!- me dijo, entre sorprendido y burlón, tomándome de la mano

-n-no teme, claro que no!... solo intento que tú no te asustes…- le dije, aunque no creo haberlo convencido

-aja… bueno, entonces supongo que querrás compañía esta noche, verdad?- me dijo, pícaramente

-bueno…- me acerque a sus labios, pero no llegue a besarlo- si no duermes conmigo, te juro por Kami que lo lamentaras…- le "amenace"

-jejeje supongo que no tengo otra opción, ne?- me dijo, resignándose

-claro que no- y me escabullí de sus brazos, para subirme al coche

-oye! No me dejes solito!- me reprocho, subiéndose conmigo

Sasuke se subió al auto, y arrancó. En cada semáforo en rojo, me besaba y acariciaba las piernas, como si me fuera a escapar.

Después de media hora, llegamos a casa. Bajamos del coche en medio de besos, caricias, chupetones, apretones y todo lo que a la pervertida mente del teme se le ocurriera. Cuando llegamos, me dirigí a la cocina

-teme, tienes hambre? Pensaba cocinar algo…- le dije, mientras sentía como se acercaba a mi

-uff tengo mucha hambre la verdad…- me dijo, acercándose a mi cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo

-y… ummm que ahhh quieres… cenar?- le pregunte entrecortadamente, pues su aliento me estaba comenzando a excitar

-_Naruto_…- me dijo, sensualmente

-N-Naruto?- le dije, algo confuso

-sí… te quiero cenar a ti…- me dijo, aun mas sensualmente, en el lóbulo de mi oído

No pudiéndome resistir, me di la vuelta y le di un beso lleno de fogosidad, de amor, de ternura… y él me correspondió, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos, y yo rodeándole el cuello. Poco a poco, dándonos tropezones y trastabillando, llegamos a la habitación, mientras que la mitad de nuestras ropas ya habían desaparecido, tan solo llevábamos los pantalones y los zapatos, que tampoco duraron mucho cuando Sasu me acostó en la cama. Su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, de pasión. Sentí, o más bien vi, como se quitaba su pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer… nunca lo admitiré, pero el teme se ve tan sexy cuando está en bóxer… me fue besando completamente, me llenaba de caricias, de lamidas… mi miembro fue atendido gloriosamente por su boca, mientras que de la mía salían incontables gemidos de pasión y deseo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaba preparando, hasta que sentí su travieso dedo en mi entrada, abriéndose paso poco a poco. Después de unos minutos, vinieron el segundo y tercer dedo, respectivamente, sacándome mas y mas gemidos, y no solo eso, gritos de placer, que simplemente no podía contener. Sentí que colocaba su miembro completamente despierto en mi entrada, empujando poco a poco, llenándome de un dolor algo punzante, pero que, con el pasar de los minutos y de un par de caricias y besos, se fue convirtiendo en placer, con lo cual comencé a mover mis caderas, dándole inicio al vaivén que me llenaba de placer… sus embestidas eran directas y fuertes, cosa que me encantaba, me volvía loco… después de unas embestidas mas, sentí que mi cuerpo se llenaba de millones de corrientes eléctricas que me calentaron el cuerpo, y que todo culmino en la fuente de liquido que salía de mi miembro, al tiempo que veía como Sasuke se corría dentro de mi…

Una duda me asalto de repente… _Sasuke_ _se había vuelto a poner condón?_... porque la primera vez que lo hicimos, pude sentir algo húmedo en mi interior, pero bien puede ser solo esa sensación…

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues el sueño me venció más pronto de lo que me esperaba, alcanzando a escuchar un suave _"te amo, dobe_", antes de quedarme completamente dormido en brazos de Sasuke…

Al otro día, me sentía muy cansado, pero igual me tenía que levantar, porque tenía que ir a ver a mi papá, para informarle como iban las cosas con Sasuke… de cualquier forma, quería decirle ya que estoy enamorado de Sasuke… cuando me quise levantar, sentí algo raro en mi mano izquierda… que es?... un… un anillo!... lo acerco a mis ojos, es muy hermoso, de color dorado, parece que es de oro, y con unos diminutos, pero igual de bellos, diamantes incrustados, formando una _"S"_ y una _"N"_ entrelazadas… estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no note como Sasu se despertaba, hasta que sentí que tomo mi mano, en donde me había puesto el anillo, y me dijo:

-Naru… te quieres casar conmigo?- me pregunto, con una mirada de infinita ternura

Los sentimientos me asaltan, me siento feliz, contento, nervioso, enojado, y confuso…

_**Uchiha Sasuke me acaba de proponer matrimonio…**_

Comencé a hablar…

-Sasu… yo…-

* * *

**Nudillos "casi" rotos les agradece haber leído! :D**

**Gracias por sus bellos reviews, no soy muy dada a responderlos, lo siento.**

**Por eso lo hago aquí... Pero hoy no porque soy nudillos "casi" rotos! :D**

**Ya, en serio, respondo al siguiente.**

**Los amo por los favoritos y follows. Ay, son tan geniales ustedes.**

**Saludos!**


	12. Maldita sea

**Ay, han de perdonarme, por favorrrrr! **

**Estoy muriendome de una infección en la garganta, y ajá.**

**Aquí lo tienen, donde EN SERIO me empiezan a odiar :D**

**En-joy!**

* * *

Los sentimientos me asaltan, me siento feliz, contento, nervioso, enojado, y confuso…

_**Uchiha Sasuke me acaba de proponer matrimonio…**_

Comencé a hablar…

-Sasu… yo…-

-Sasu… yo…- le iba a dar la respuesta… cuando sonó mi celular

-ehh… Sasu… me pasarías mi teléfono, por favor?- le pedí cortésmente… era Hinata la que me llamaba

-Bueno?- le conteste

-_Naruto! Pedazo de inconsciente!- _me empezó a decir, completamente molesta

-q-que?... qué te pasa Hina-chan?- observe como Sasuke se me quedaba viendo confuso

-_como que qué me pasa? Porque carajos no han llegado tu y Sasuke? Tu examen de Algebra es hoy, y el de Ingles de Sasuke también!-_ me recordó…

-El examen! Ya vamos para allá!- le dije, y colgué rápidamente, levantándome lo más rápido que pude de la cama, con Sasuke mirándome con una gran interrogante en la cara

-el examen! Llegaremos tarde!- le dije, al ver que no entendía el porqué de mi apuro, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, y rápidamente tomo su ropa, se metió al baño, y abrió la regadera…

Bueno, no tengo tiempo, me tengo que meter con él…

-vaya dobe, tan urgido estas?- me dijo con una sonrisa prepotente cuando me vio entrar al baño

-cállate teme! No tenemos tiempo!- le dije, mojándome y empezando la ducha lo más rápido posible

Nos ayudamos a bañarnos, el me tallaba la espalda, yo el lave el cabello, y así, hasta que 10 minutos después, salimos más frescos que una lechuga, y nos vestimos rápidamente… incluso se nos olvido lo del anillo… y eso que aun lo traigo puesto… bueno, tomamos nuestras cosas, subimos a su auto, y fuimos lo más rápido que los señalamientos nos permitían, llegamos al instituto, y cada uno se fue a un salón, despidiéndonos con un suave beso

Cuando llegue al salón, vi con felicidad que Ibiki-sensei aun no llegaba, lo cual era raro, pero me alegro mucho. Me senté con Hina-chan, y nada más sentarme, comenzó a regañarme

-Naruto! Se puede saber porque el retraso? Que tal que no llegaras, e Ibiki-sensei no te hubiera dejado hacer el examen eh?- sus ojos estaban llenos de coraje, tanto que hasta me dio miedo

-P-perdón Hina-chan…- le dije, bajando la mirada

-bueno, ya, dime porque llegaste tan tarde…- me dijo, un poco arrepentida de haberme gritado

-es que… bueno… Sasuke y yo…- comencé, pero sentí como me empezaba a sonrojar

-son novios?- me dijo directamente, y la voltee a ver, aun sonrojado

-s-sí… y eso no es todo dattebayo…- dije, con una pisquita de misterio

-eh? Es que acaso hay más?- me pregunto incrédula, y yo solo sonreí… justo iba a contestarle cuando llego Ibiki-sensei

-Muy bien jóvenes, ya saben, no hablen, no copien y ni siquiera respiren, los estaré vigilando- nos dijo, echándonos una fiera mirada, mientras repartía los exámenes

-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_ ._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_ ._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-

-ufff estuvo supremo verdad Hina-chan?- le dije, mientras salíamos del salón, algunos con cara de alivio, y otros parecía que se iban a echar a llorar

-jeje, vaya que si… bueno, ven, vayamos a la cafetería y después al lugar secreto, quiero que me digas todo- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me llevaba de la mano a la cafetería

Ese día no me apetecía el ramen, así que pedí un poco de fruta y un zumo de naranja. Cuando Hina-chan tuvo su pedido, ambos fuimos a un lugar apartado del patio, en donde había mucho pasto y se encontraba prácticamente solitario, pues era un área algo escondida, así que podíamos tener privacidad. Siempre nos quedábamos aquí cuando nos sentíamos mal, o nos compartíamos algún secreto. Lo habíamos encontrado en una de nuestras incursiones en la escuela, íbamos cada vez que queríamos hablar a solas, o simplemente desahogar nuestros problemas.

-bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame todo!- me dijo, emocionada

-de acuerdo…- y comencé a contarle desde que me llevo a su reunión, le conté sobre Himeko, de la noche que me quede en su casa, de la cita, de su padre… y todo, hasta la noche anterior… aunque aun me faltaba un poco

-jaja bueno, eso explica porque llegaste tan tarde- me dijo con su sonrisita de complicidad

-sí… ah ya dije que me propuso matrimonio?- le dije, enseñándole mi anillo, ante su cara de sorpresa

-Que… que te… te… pro… TE PROPUSO MATRIMONIO?!-

-Sí!-

-Y…y que le dijiste?-

-emm aun no le respondo…- respondí con una gotita en mi cabeza

-En serio? Y que le piensas decir?-

-pues… que sí- respondí, sintiendo como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara

-felicidades Naru-chan! Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo!- me dijo abrazándome, completamente emocionada

-Muchas gracias Hina-chan!- le devolví el abrazo con efusividad

Después de felicitaciones, abrazos y besos en la mejilla por parte de Hina-chan, llame a mi oto-san, como ya no tenía más clases ese día, decidí ponerlo al tanto de mi relación con Sasuke

-oto-san?- dije cuando me contesto

-Naru! Porque no me habías llamado antes? Donde estas? Estas bien?- me soltó, sin dejarme responder

-cálmate oto-san, no te había llamado antes porque no había tenido la oportunidad, estoy en la escuela, pero quería ir a casa para hablar contigo y sí, estoy bien-

-de acuerdo, pues ven pronto hijo, te espero-

-está bien, llego en un rato- le dije, antes de colgarle. Me dirigí a tomar un bus, que me dejo a una calle de mi casa

Llegue, estaba nervioso, no podía dejar de temblar… Hubo una época en la que los antepasados de mis abuelos, y los respectivos de Sasuke tuvieron demasiadas disputas… Y temo que ese odio no haya sido olvidado hasta el día de hoy…

Entre, y solo cruzar el umbral de la puerta, mi oto se lanzo a mis brazos, estrechándome con mucho cariño

-Naru! Al fin vienes!- me dijo, besándome la mejilla

-discúlpame oto-san, sabes que la escuela es muy pesada- me disculpe

-no te preocupes hijo, ven- fuimos a la sala, y me decidí a hablar

-oto… sabes que me fui a vivir con Sasuke y… bueno, debes saber que… somos novios…- le dije, bajando al mirada, por temor a un rechazo

-hijo… en serio?- me dijo, aunque no percibí enojo en su voz

-sí… y bueno, me propuso matrimonio…- le dije, aun sin levantar la mirada, mostrándole el hermoso anillo en mi dedo

-Naru… FELICIDADES HIJO!- grito, sacándome un grito a mí, pero de sorpresa, mientras me abrazaba, y lloraba de felicidad

-gracias oto-san! Entonces, lo apruebas?- le pregunte, aun sin creérmelo

-claro que si Naru! Lo más importante para mi es tu felicidad- me sonrió, y me dio un beso en la frente

-Muchas gracias oto-san!- y le di un abrazo tierno, mientras ambos llorábamos de felicidad…

Después de estar con oto-san un rato, fui de vuelta a la escuela para ver cómo le había ido a Sasuke en su examen. Cuando llegue, me localizo con la mirada, y rápidamente fue a abrazarme y darme un beso, aunque lo note preocupado

-usuratonkachi, se puede saber dónde estabas?- me dijo, algo molesto

-tranquilo Sasuke… fui a ver a oto, a decirle de lo nuestro y eso- le respondí, con una ceja levantada, sin creerme su actitud

-ahh bueno… porque no me avisaste? Estuve la última hora buscándote como idiota- me dijo aun molesto

-será porque estabas en tu examen?- le dije con burla

-hmp… está bien… oye, ven- me jalo a un lugar apartado, más o menos por el lugar secreto de Hina y mío… me sentó en el suelo, tomo mi mano, y me dijo

-Naru… entonces, te quieres casar conmigo?- me pregunto, con la voz llena de ilusión, y los ojos expectantes

-Uchiha Sasuke…- abrió los ojos espantado, por como lo llame…- si me quiero casar contigo- le termine de decir, con una enorme sonrisa

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito, creo que emocionado, aunque me rompió el tímpano

-Sasuke! Cállate!- le reproche, pero ya no pude decir nada más, me tomo entre sus brazos, y me planto un beso lleno de emoción y ternura

-gracias gracias gracias!- me dijo, volviendo a besarme

-pero gracias porque?- le pregunte, desubicado

-por darme la oportunidad de amarte con toda mi alma…- me dijo sonriendo… que cursis somos…

-jejeje, gracias a ti por amarme teme-le dije, dándole un beso, con el cual cerramos nuestro compromiso

Después de un par de besos más, y una que otra caricia, salimos del "escondite" y fuimos rumbo a la salida, pero Ibiki-sensei me llamo

-Namikaze! Te solicitan en la sala de profesores- dijo, con su típica voz autoritaria e intimidante

-sí, en seguida voy- le respondí con una sonrisa, pero el sensei siguió con su rostro frio e indiferente

-bueno, me acompañas?- le pregunte a Sasuke, y él me sonrió y me dijo

-claro que si dobe-

-teme- le dije con un puchero, y le di un beso

Me tomo de la mano, y, con él abrazado a mi espalda, fuimos a la sala, en donde se suponía, o al menos eso recordaba, estaban organizando el baile de fin de curso, en donde por fin nos graduaríamos… me da cierta tristeza recordar que ya acabamos la Universidad… pero ahora que me casare con el teme, no importa si nos vamos a diferentes clínicas.

-podemos pasar?- pregunte asomando mi cabeza, después de haber tocado al puerta, y vi que todos los profesores, incluida mi abuela Tsunade-obaa-chan, estaban aquí, por aquello de que todo debe quedar perfecto para ese baile

-claro Naruto, pasen- me dijo obaa-chan, y ambos entramos, aun tomados de la mano, aunque de inmediato, algunos profesores se nos quedaron viendo

-bueno, así que hemos decidido que tú, Naruto, serás el vocero de fin de año, por lo cual, tu despedirás la generación, de acuerdo?- me dijo la obaa-chan, después de que todos los profesores llegaran al acuerdo de los adornos y esas cosas

-sí Tsunade-san… y quien será mi acompañante?- pregunte, pues siempre hay dos alumnos que despiden la generación

-pues… - me miro por un momento, y después dijo, mirando a Sasuke-… será Kankuro, ya que él se ofreció voluntariamente- me dijo, con un pequeño asomo de temor en sus ojos

-de acuerdo- le dije algo molesto, pues yo quería que el teme fuera mi acompañante

-no te preocupes, tú ven conmigo al baile, y ese idiota no te hará nada- me dijo al oído, y yo solo me sonroje, pero asentí con la cabeza… Kankuro podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia

-bien, como ya estamos todos de acuerdo, solo firma esto y así podrás participar en los arreglos del baile, y constatar que está bien y que no, de acuerdo?- me dijo Kurenai-sensei

-claro dattebayo- me dio la forma, que decía que estaba de acuerdo, que era mi deseo despedir la generación, que participaría y bla bla bla… ah y que el dichoso bailecito seria de disfraces…

-ven, vayamos a comer algo ^^- me dijo Sasuke sacándome de la sala y llevándome a la cafetería

Una vez allá, me dirigí a una de las mesas para apartarla, pero sin previo aviso, alguien me tomo de la cintura, y me estrecho

-hola Naru-chan- me dijo…

-Kankuro! Déjame en paz!- le dije molesto, pero solo me aferro aun mas

-Porque? Es que acaso no te gusto?- me dijo, acercando su cara a la mía, y eso me puso nervioso… no quería que nadie nos viera, pues se prestaría a malos entendidos

-NO! Así que suéltame!- le dije, removiéndome entre sus brazos, pero él acerco sus labios a los míos, y me planto un beso, que obviamente rechace. Le di un puñetazo que le dejo sangrando el labio, que también lo tiro al suelo

-NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARME!- le grite…pero mi alma se me fue del cuerpo al ver dos bandejas de comida en la mesa que había apartado para Sasuke y para mi

-Sasuke…- murmure bajito, e intente buscarlo, pero todo fue en vano…

Intente llamarle, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, no lo encontré en la Universidad, ni en el parque al que solíamos ir, no estaba en ningún lado… solo se me ocurrió sentarme en el columpio y llorar… llorar porque tengo miedo de que piense que no lo amo, que lo engañe… ni siquiera quiero ir a su casa… pero acababa de decirle a oto-san que me casaría… y si me ve así, capaz que mata a Sasuke… lo mejor es irme a su casa, aunque me lo encuentre… pero es mejor, así le hare entender que lo amo a él y nadie más y que todo fue un estúpido mal entendido…

·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·. .·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..· ..·

**1 HORA DESPUÉS**

·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·. .·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..· ..·

-vaya… hasta que llegas…- escuche su voz… y comencé a temblar

-eh… hola…-

-y bien, donde andabas?- me pregunto, aun serio

-en… en el parque- le respondí, intentando no verme nervioso, pero sus ojos me intimidaban demasiado

-ah, supongo que con Kankuro…- me dijo, prácticamente echando veneno por la boca

-eh? Claro que no!- le respondí algo molesto

-ah no? Digo, es que como los vi besarse en la cafetería yo pensé…- estaba siendo muy injusto, y por eso lo interrumpí

-no es verdad! Yo no lo estaba besando!- le dije, intentándolo convencer

-hmp, yo no diría eso, al contrario, se diría que te estaba gustando- me dijo, con una rabia que era perceptible desde lejos

-claro que no! Yo lo quite te lo juro! Él fue el que me beso!- le dije al borde del llanto, pues sentía que no me estaba creyendo

-si claro… sabes qué? Si tú crees que el amor es así, entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí… se acabo Naruto, terminamos…hasta nunca- me dijo, saliendo de la casa, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicar nada, simplemente tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa…

-SASUKE!- le grite en el umbral de la casa, pero solo arranco el coche y se fue…

Me metí de vuelta a la casa, y me deje resbalar por la pared del pasillo… llorando… como fue que paso esto?... ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas… es que acaso no se dio cuenta de cómo lo rechace? De cómo lo golpee? De que sus besos me dieron nauseas?... no pude dejar de llorar durante toda la tarde… las lagrimas intentaban quemar esas palabras que me hirieron el corazón… _"hmp, yo no diría eso, al contrario, se diría que te estaba gustando"… "sabes qué? Si tú crees que el amor es así, entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí… se acabo Naruto, terminamos…hasta nunca"…_

Porque no me creyó? Es que acaso no me ama? No confía en mí? O solo me quería usar solo un rato? Porque no puede ser una simple y cruel broma? Es que acaso no puedo ser feliz? Siempre será lo mismo?... lo único que me importa en este momento es morir… y ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero ya estaba durmiéndome

·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·. .·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..·..· ..·

Naruto simplemente se quedo dormido, pues su llanto le había cansado físicamente, y con dolor, se quedo acostado en el frio suelo de azulejo, aun pensando en que la vida simplemente te da los peores golpes cuando estas mas recuperado

Un par de horas más tarde (más o menos a las 21:30), Sasuke llego, aun serio y pensando en el porqué del engaño de su rubio. Cuando abrió la puerta solo pudo decir

-hump…- se agacho a cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación, pues si no se enfermaría

Lo llevo a su cama, y lo acostó en la cama arropándolo, y dándole un tierno beso en la frente… que poco después paso a ser en la boca, pero los recuerdos de aquel beso lo asaltaron, separándolo del rubio, y saliendo de la habitación yendo a la que era de su padre

-maldición! Porque? Porque me pasa esto? Es que no puedo ser feliz? No puedo creer que Naru… me cuesta creerlo… pero los vi! Los vi como se besaban!... arggg, maldito Kankuro!...- pero no pudo continuar, ya que el llanto lo venció… desde la muerte de su padre, esa era la única ocasión en la que estuviera llorando

-lo amo… en serio lo amo… pero me engaño, se beso con él… oto-san, como le hago? Como sigo con esto?- dijo, tomando una fotografía de su padre, en la cual salían tanto él, como Itachi y el mismo Sasuke, con una hermosa sonrisa

-oto-san… ayúdame… que debo hacer?- y dicho esto, se acostó en la cama quedándose dormido inmediatamente, pues cuando él se había ido, también había estado llorando

Y justo después de que se quedo dormido, la imagen de su padre en aquella fotografía, se ilumino levemente…

* * *

**Listo, me odian ahora :D **

**De verdad, lamento actualizar hasta ahora. Si no me muero, en un rato subo otro capítulo.**

**Saludos!**


	13. Se puede tener una vida más complicada?

**Ah! Soy una persona nueva!**

**Nah, mentira, solo me bañé XD**

**Aquí lo tienen, y para verme aún más malvada de lo que ya soy, la continuación va mañana! muahahahaha -le grumpy cat face-**

**En-joy!**

* * *

-Oto-san… ayúdame… que debo hacer?- y dicho esto, se acostó en la cama quedándose dormido inmediatamente, pues cuando él se había ido, también había estado llorando

Y justo después de que se quedo dormido, la imagen de su padre en aquella fotografía, se ilumino levemente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Al otro día, Sasuke se despertó, aún con los surcos de las lágrimas marcadas en su cara, y con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Todavía tenía en las manos la foto de su padre… y vio algo que lo extraño

-Hmp? Porque oto-san tiene ese tono opaco?- se pregunto así mismo, al ver que la fotografía de su padre, en especial su cara, la cual se veía oscura… triste

-Mmmm no lo entiendo… ayer no estaba así- seguía razonando consigo mismo, pensando en el porqué del cambio en esa foto… Le llamaba la atención por el hecho de que era la única que se veía así.

-Bueno… será mejor que me dé un baño… tengo que ver mis resultados… solo espero no verlo… no soportaría ver su carita…-se dijo y se fue a la bañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Sentí que el cuerpo me dolía, seguía muy cansado, y mis lágrimas habían dejado marca en mis mejillas… aun me sentía muy mal… Sasuke ni siquiera había aparecido en la noche… creo que al fin y al cabo, no me amaba… bueno… creo que así será mejor…

-Bien… me bañaré y comenzaré a empacar… creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí definitivamente, así no lo volveré a ver…- me dije, saliendo de la cama… un momento… de la cama? Pero si… yo me quede en el piso!... o sea que si vino? Ah, no lo creo… o tal vez si vino, y se volvió a ir… mejor no pienso en eso…

Una vez en el baño y sentir el agua caliente en mi cuerpo me relaje un poco. Es mejor irme de aquí… Sasuke ya no me quiere y yo no deseo forzar la convive… Demonios! Los resultados del examen! Tengo que ir a verlos… Carajo!... Solo espero no tener que encontrármelo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Llegué a la universidad, me encontré con Hina-chan, la cual se preocupo al ver mis ojos aun rojos y un poco hinchados

-Naru! Que te paso?- me pregunto alarmada

-Tranquila Hina-chan… estoy bien ^^-Le respondí con una sonrisa… Pero una sonrisa falsa… Triste, vacía… De esas sonrisas que les dedicas a todos para que no se preocupen por ti…

-Naru… ven, vamos a nuestro lugar…- me tomo delicadamente de la mano, y me llevo a nuestro lugar…

-Naru… que paso?... acaso Sasuke ya no quiere casarse contigo?- me pregunto directamente… Hinata, siempre tan acertada… No pude evitar llorar

-Pero que paso Naru? Ayer te veías muy contento, casi llorabas de la emoción, y mírate ahora, estas más pálido que Sai y eso ya es demasiado…- Me dijo, acariciando con ternura mi cabello

-Es que… Justo después de que le dije que si a Sasuke, fuimos a la cafetería… Y entonces Kankuro llego y me beso… Yo lo rechacé pero… Sasuke no me creyó… Fui tras él pero no me quiso escuchar… Desconfió de mí…- no pude seguir, porque el llanto me gano

-ya Naru… ya verás que todo se arregla…- me dijo, dándome unas caricias en la espalda

-no lo creo Hina… Cuando llegue a casa ahí estaba… Y me pregunto si había estado con Kankuro… Obviamente le dije que no, porque lo amo a él… Pero siguió sin creerme y se fue…- le termine de decir entre varias lágrimas…

-Ya Naru… tal vez con el tiempo, Sasuke recapacite y te de una oportunidad de explicar las cosas…- me seguía animando

-Lo dudo Hina-chan… por ahora solo quiero estar a solas… bueno, después de ver las calificaciones…- le pedí cortésmente

-Claro Naru… ven, vamos a que firmes tus calificaciones, y después te llevo a casa, si?- se ofreció muy amable

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pude decir

Nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores para pasar a constatar que habíamos recibido nuestra calificación y estábamos conformes con ella.

Mis calificaciones estaban prácticamente en A´s, aunque Ibiki-sensei me puso una B+ porque él nunca daba una A, o al menos eso decían todos los alumnos en el instituto

-Bien, ya firme, quieres que nos vayamos ya Naru?- me pregunto tímidamente

-Sí, por favor… quiero dormir un poco…- le comente, sentí como tomo mi mano y me dedico una sonrisa conciliadora

-Ok, vamos Naru- prácticamente me deje llevar, porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para caminar…

Una vez en la casa, Hina se despidió de mí diciéndome algo así como que "estaré contigo", "no dudes en llamarme si te sientes mal" y cosas por el estilo, que sinceramente no entendí, porque ni siquiera puse esfuerzo en ello… Simplemente me metí a la casa y me acosté en mi cama… Esa cama en donde compartí muchas cosas con Sasuke… Jum, creo que lo único que me queda ahora, simplemente es soñar…

Oh, es verdad… Seguiré empacando, no quiero ver a Sasuke y tampoco quiero que él me vea… Tal vez sería bueno que le llamara y… no, no quiero llorar mientras oigo su voz… lo mejor será que me vaya sin avisarle… De pronto sonó mi teléfono y era…

-Sasuke!- sin perder un segundo conteste

-_Naruto?-_ me pregunto cuando contesté

-Sí?-

–S_olo quería saber si seguirás en casa, o te mudaras con Kankuro…-_ como se le ocurre al bastardo?

-Claro que no, ni porque me amenazaran de muerte- le dije algo molesto, aunque pude percibir cierto cambio en su voz cuando me volvió a contestar

-_De acuerdo, solo quería saber eso… llegaré muy noche, no me esperes… ni hagas la cena, no tengo hambre- _y sin más, colgó

No pude evitar llorar de nuevo… aunque me aliviaba de cierta forma el que Sasuke me hubiera llamado, me entristeció saber que aun estaba enfadado… Y para colmo tenía que ir al baile, porque yo era el coordinador, y tenía que supervisar que fuera bien… bueno, al menos tengo días enteros para estar solo… Aunque no se en que afecte si voy o no… de cualquier forma esta el bastardo ese como segundo coordinador… Mejor iré, solo por si acaso…

·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·-·._.·-·._. ·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._. ·-·._.·-·._.·-·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._. ·-·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._

**5 DIAS DESPUÉS (la noche del baile)**

·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·-·._.·-·._. ·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._. ·-·._.·-·._.·-·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._. ·-·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._

Realmente, no tenía ningún sentido que fuera al baile, estaba muy mal, además, durante estos cinco días no había visto a Sasuke. Finalmente, no me fui porque Sasuke me lo pidió. Aún así, todo era muy incomodo entre los dos, pues intentábamos no coincidir para salir de las habitaciones, ya que si yo salía, él se quedaba, y viceversa, así que no pude verlo… Eso me puso muy triste de nuevo…

Me estaba acomodando en la cama para dormir, pero mi celular sonó… y vi que era Hinata

-Bueno?-

-_Naru, porque no has venido al baile? Tienes que venir, o Tsunade-sama se molestara contigo-_ me dijo con su voz preocupada

-Perdón Hina… pero no tengo ningún ánimo de ir- le dije sinceramente

-_Naru, por favor ven… te extraño mucho, los chicos no paran de preguntar por ti… vamos, hazlo por nosotros si?- _juraría que me hubiera puesto sus ojitos de tenerla frente a mi

-Pero ni siquiera tengo un disfraz…- le rebatí, intentando salvarme… Pero olvide que estoy hablando con "Manipulación Hyuuga"

-_Por eso no te preocupes Naru, mi primo Neji te prestara uno sin problemas, tal vez te quede un poco grande, pero de eso a nada…- _

-No me quiero imaginar su disfraz…- me imagine una toga de padre y su sotana, la copa, la ostia…

-_Anda Naru, te veras genial con este disfraz, además Neji se lo puso una sola vez, y de ahí lo arrumbo en el closet- _bien, me quede sin excusas

-De acuerdo… pero Sasuke ya se fue, no puedo pedirle que me lleve a tu casa- le dije, ja! Tal vez tenía esa salida

-_No te preocupes, Neji ira por ti, y tal vez se cambie, porque creo que su disfraz no le gusta- _bien, me quede ahora si en un callejón cerrado

-De acuerdo… que venga por mi… tal vez en una hora ya este por allá…- le dije, con lo cual la convencí

En unos 20 minutos, ya estaba Neji en la puerta de la casa. Salí rápidamente, y se quedo impactado con mi imagen… llevaba unos jeans azul cielo, una playera blanca, tenis blancos con franjas azules, una gorra, y una chaqueta azul y blanca

-Hola Naruto… mejor nos apresuramos o si no Hinata me matara- me dijo algo nervioso

-De acuerdo Neji-san- le dije con una sonrisa, con lo cual solo logre sacarle un sonrojo

La casa de los Hyuuga no estaba muy lejos, pues en 5 minutos ya estábamos en la habitación de Neji, el cual sacaba el dichoso disfraz… y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando lo vi…

-N-Neji… como es que tú tienes _este _disfraz?- le pregunte algo consternado

-Una apuesta perdida, es todo lo que diré- me dijo algo ofuscado

-Emmm de acuerdo… Me cambio rápido y nos vamos- le dije, metiéndome en el baño, cambiándome lo más rápido y mejor posible. Cuando salí, pude ver que Neji se tapaba parte de la cara, sonrojándose… Bueno, no es para tanto, el disfraz era una playera negra ajustadísima para mi gusto, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, con algunas roturas en las rodillas y piernas, unos tenis completamente negros, una gargantilla de cuero negro con picos, y una pulsera del mismo tipo que la gargantilla… todo esto, con una capa y colmillos, que supuestamente eran de un vampiro joven, de la época actual, sumando que Neji me delineo los ojos de negro, para hacer que pareciera que tengo ojeras… Bueno, eso fue lo que me sorprendió del disfraz, porque usualmente Neji suele usar ropa elegante, solo de vez en cuando usa casual… Una vez que me cambie, y Neji también, el cual se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa blanca, zapatos blancos y una gorra azul cielo, a juego con el pantalón… No sé porque, pero realmente se veía muy bien…

Una vez cambiados, nos subimos lo más rápido que pudimos al coche, y fuimos directo al baile… justo como le dije a Hina-chan, tardamos una hora. Cuando llegamos, vi a Hina-chan que traía un precioso vestido rojo con encaje, medias rojas, zapatillas rojas, y una sexy colita de diablita, junto con sus cuernitos… Me acerque a saludarla, y justo a algunos metros lejos de ella, se encontraba Sasuke… vestía un traje negro pulcro, capa y colmillos, bastante parecido al mío, solo que el parecía Drácula de 1825, y yo un Drácula del 2008… pude ver que solo se me quedaba viendo… en parte me dio tristeza, porque estaba completamente solo, sin querer acercarse a nadie, y viceversa.

Me quite la capa, disimuladamente frente a él… quiso apartar su mirada, pero al verme en mi "disfraz", simplemente se quedo embobado, mientras me registraba con la mirada… Sí, en definitiva, me seguía amando…

Pero cualquier rastro de felicidad se esfumo en cuanto vi a Kankuro cruzar la entrada, para dirigirse a mí, y pedirme que bailáramos… No me podía negar, porque prácticamente éramos la pareja más solicitada de la noche… Así que con el mayor de los ascos del mundo, tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista, siendo observados por todos los presentes, y antes de que empezáramos a bailar, dirigí mi vista hasta el lugar donde estaba Sasuke, pero había desparecido… Eso me entristeció, pero ya no podía hacer nada… solo me dedique a bailar con el imbécil de Kankuro, mientras sentía como me tomaba de la cintura y me guiaba por el baile… Era un vals, y eso solo me trajo más recuerdos de Sasuke…

-te ves muy bueno Naru-chan…- me dijo acercando su asquerosa boca a mi cuello

-hmp- vaya, creo que las mañas del teme ya se me pegaron

El vals termino, y no pude resistirme, tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible… Salí prácticamente corriendo, y me dirigí al estacionamiento, aún con el corazón en la garganta, por el cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento… no podía olvidar la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi… ni las asquerosas manos de Kankuro en mi cintura… sin duda, tenía que irme de ahí, o vomitaría…

-porque te escondiste Naru-chan?- escuche su asquerosa voz de repente

-déjame en paz Kankuro- le dije con la mirada afilada, llena de rencor

-oye, a donde crees que vas?- me pregunto, tomándome de la muñeca, al ver que me alejaba

-suéltame imbécil!- le dije completamente enojado

-muy bien Naruto, quería hacerlo por las buenas, pero tu lo quisiste así- me dijo, dándome una bofetada, y tomándome ambas muñecas, me azoto con mucha fuerza en la pared, dejándome algo desorientado, ya que me había golpeado en la cabeza.

Sentí que me manoseaba y besaba el cuello. Podía sentir sus manos corruptas en mi torso, mi trasero, mis piernas, mi cara, mi cuello… Reaccione cuando sentí que bajaba mi pantalón con agresividad.

-K-Kankuro, no! Espera!- le dije… el miedo me estaba dominando, ya no estaba pensando correctamente… Intente alejarlo de mí, pero no podía, me sentía débil, incluso desde que Hinata me llamo. No tenía fuerzas ya, y Kankuro era muy fuerte, me quito mis calzoncillos y saco rápidamente su miembro erecto. Alcance a ver que sonreía con lujuria, con maldad… Sin perder un solo instante, tomo con mucha fuerza una de mis piernas y me penetró sin cuidado alguno…

-AHGGGGGGGGGGG!- grité, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pude apartarlo, no pude evitarlo… Estaba demasiado vulnerable, demasiado débil incluso para defenderme… Me sentía así desde que Sasuke había terminado conmigo…

-mmmm Naruto, que estrecho eres…ahhh me encantas…- decía, mientras me embestía una y otra vez, ahora lubricado por la sangre que manaba de mi entrada desgarrada… El dolor y la humillación que sentí en ese momento, era lo peor que había sentido en mi vida… Las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de mis ojos, mientras que alcanzaba a vislumbrar la mirada de Kankuro, el cual gozaba de lo lindo mientras me profanaba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ante mi sufrimiento, sentía en mi garganta un nudo enorme, que no me dejaba respirar…

-Kankuro… ya no… te lo suplico…- le dije con la voz entrecortada por mi llanto, pero el solo se rió, y siguió embistiéndome… Mi cuerpo me dolía, pues el imbécil me tenia de frente a la pared, mientras me embestía una y otra y otra vez, sin pausa alguna… Sentía dolor en mi corazón, era la experiencia más asquerosa de mi vida, sentía ganas de vomitar… Después de unos minutos, el maldito terminó, y para mi desgracia, lo hizo dentro de mí, llenándome de un profundo asco cuando sentí esa sustancia en mi interior, casi vomitaba ahí mismo… Se salió sin ningún cuidado de mí, me dejo caer en el suelo, se subió los pantalones, y solo me dijo:

-Que delicioso… Nos vemos Naru-chan- y carcajeándose se alejo del estacionamiento

Yo solo me quede en el suelo, llorando amargamente… Es que acaso nunca sería feliz?... Quisiera estar muerto, dormir y no volver a despertar… Mi entrada me dolía demasiado, las lágrimas me nublaban la vista… No quería seguir ahí… Alguien podría verme, y no quería que nadie lo supiera, no ahora… Como pude, me puse de vuelta el pantalón, y me fui lentamente a la casa… Creo que mi entrada aún sangraba…

Me subí al taxi más próximo que encontré, y llegue a casa… El pecho me dolía, mi mente era un caos… Quisiera ser un punto fácilmente borrable de la faz de la tierra, o un ser diminuto al cual nunca pudieran hacer daño… Mejor aún, no ser nadie, no vivir, no respirar… No volver a sentir nada…

Llegue a la casa, aun bañado en lágrimas, saque las llaves del pantalón, y entre lentamente a la casa… En el recibidor, estaba Sasuke, leyendo un libro, con sus lentes puestos…

-llegas temprano, creí que te quedarías más tiempo en el baile- dijo serio

-Sasuke…- murmure, mi voz era entrecortada y débil, las lágrimas estaban cada vez más presentes… No pude resistirme más, y me deje caer en el suelo, aunque sentí unos brazos rodeándome, dándome calor…

-Naruto! Que te paso?- me pregunto bastante preocupado, al ver que las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de mis ojos como finas gotas de lluvia… Con el más intenso dolor… Con el mayor de los ascos… Y con una recién adquirida amargura, respondí…

-Sasuke… Kankuro… Kankuro me… me violó…- murmuré, y nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos…

-Naru…- murmuro, altamente sorprendido… Me abrazo contra él, y pude percibir su olor… Su tristeza, su impotencia… No pude resistirlo más, y me aferre a ese abrazo…

-Ya… No llores… Yo estaré contigo…- me dijo, alzándome en sus brazos, con mucha delicadeza, no pude negarme, solo me deje llevar…

Me llevo a mi habitación, y lentamente me desvistió… Vio que tenía sangre, así que con mucho cuidado, fue por un algodón con agua oxigenada, y me limpio… Sentí el escozor, pero ya ni tenía fuerzas para quejarme… Todo era tremendamente horrible… Ojalá pudiera borrar todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada… Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo, y evitar el beso de Kankuro… La pelea con Sasuke… Olvidar todo…

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Sasuke me puso mi pijama y se acostaba junto a mí… Me dio un suave beso en la frente, y, con su calor rodeando mi cuerpo, me fui quedando dormido… Profundamente dormido… Aún pensando en el porqué de estas cosas… ¿Porque cuando estas terriblemente mal, las cosas llegan a ponerse peor? ¿Porque cuando todavía no sanan las heridas, se abren otras aún peores? ¿Porque la vida tiene que ser así de complicada? ¿Porque siempre tiene que haber un bache en tu vida que te obliga a tomar rumbos que tú no quieres? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dormir, y no volver a despertar? Dormir sin sueños, dormir profundamente hasta que el mundo acabe… O por lo menos hasta que la maldad del mundo se borre… O hasta que mi vida pueda mejorar aunque sea un poco… Dormir… Dormir… Dormir y no despertar…

* * *

**Ese párrafo final me trae recuerdos dolorosos. Como dato curioso, debo decir que eso pasó por mi mente hace unos... 5 años. Ah, mi adolescencia...**

**En fin, ya me odian? **

**Saludos!**

**(Gracias por los reviews, ya los contestaré en privado a partir de hoy :) y muchísimas gracias por los follows!)**


	14. Karma

**Lo sé, me odian literalmente.**

**Aquí les traigo el desquite! Y vaya que lo es.**

**En-joy!**

* * *

-Ya… No llores… Yo estaré contigo…- me dijo, alzándome en sus brazos, con mucha delicadeza, no pude negarme, solo me deje llevar…

Me llevo a mi habitación, y lentamente me desvistió… Vio que tenía sangre, así que con mucho cuidado, fue por un algodón con agua oxigenada, y me limpio… Sentí el escozor, pero ya ni tenía fuerzas para quejarme… Todo era tremendamente horrible… Ojalá pudiera borrar todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada… Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo, y evitar el beso de Kankuro… La pelea con Sasuke… Olvidar todo…

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Sasuke me puso mi pijama y se acostaba junto a mí… Me dio un suave beso en la frente, y, con su calor rodeando mi cuerpo, me fui quedando dormido… Profundamente dormido… Aún pensando en el porqué de estas cosas… ¿Porque cuando estas terriblemente mal, las cosas llegan a ponerse peor? ¿Porque cuando todavía no sanan las heridas, se abren otras aún peores? ¿Porque la vida tiene que ser así de complicada? ¿Porque siempre tiene que haber un bache en tu vida que te obliga a tomar rumbos que tú no quieres? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dormir, y no volver a despertar? Dormir sin sueños, dormir profundamente hasta que el mundo acabe… O por lo menos hasta que la maldad de el mundo se borre… O hasta que mi vida pueda mejorar aunque sea un poco… Dormir… Dormir… Dormir y no despertar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

El calor de Sasuke me permitió dormir tranquilo, no soñar, no pensar, solo dormir… Mi cuerpo me dolía, estaba todavía entumido… Pero a pesar de todo, me siento bien, porque Sasuke está conmigo… Me doy cuenta que la relación que tenemos él y yo, está basada no solo en sexo, si no en amor…

Sí, llegue a creer que esto solo era por sexo, y que yo fui en único que se enamoró, pero ya me di cuenta de que no es así… Que en realidad nos amamos… Pero sigo sin entender porque las cosas son así… Porque tanto dolor, tanta desconfianza…

Desperté… y Sasuke estaba ahí, abrazándome como siempre lo hacía después de que hacíamos el amor… Las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos, el dolor me volvía a perforar la garganta, un hueco en el estómago me hacía sentir mal… Kankuro me había violado… Maldita sea, porque no pude detenerlo?... Porque las cosas tuvieron que ser así?... Lo odio, en serio lo odio… Solo puedo aferrarme más a Sasuke, para no sentir esto…

-Naru… no llores…- escuche que me decía… Estaba tan sumido en mi dolor, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había despertado

-Lo… lo siento… no quería despertarte…- le dije tímidamente

-No te preocupes, ya no tengo sueño- me dijo con una sonrisa consoladora, la cual me dio una calidez muy linda dentro de mi pecho… Así que pude darle una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya no llores… sabes que estaré contigo…- me dijo, limpiándome las lágrimas

-Gracias Sasuke… - le dije, abrazándolo aún mas fuerte

-Ya, tranquilo… Te haré el desayuno si?- me dijo de una forma muy… tierna

-S-sí… Gracias Sasuke…- le dije, con la voz algo baja… ni siquiera de hablar tenía ganas

-De acuerdo, tú descansa- dijo levantándose de la cama, y dándome un beso en la frente

Lo vi salir de la habitación, poniéndose unos pantalones negros, camisa azul, y zapatos negros, mientras que en sus ojos se veía una mirada llena de tristeza, rencor, rabia… No sé porque, pero presiento que Sasuke está planeando algo… solo espero que no sea nada malo…

·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·- ·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-

**SASUKE´S POV**

·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·. _.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-._

"Bien… esto no se queda así Kankuro… Ésta me la pagas… Te metiste con lo que más amo en el mundo… Lo dañaste, lo lastimaste… Pero juro por Kami que me está observando, que me pagaras el haber hecho sufrir a mi niño, a mi Naru…"

-Bien, te haré tu desayuno, no tardo- le dije con una mínima sonrisa, no quiero que sospeche nada… solo alcance a ver una media sonrisa… me da tanta rabia ver que ni siquiera puede sonreír como a él le gusta…

Baje a prepararle un cereal, un poco de zumo de naranja, y un par de huevos fritos. No tarde más de 30 minutos… Cuando lo subí, pude ver que estaba acostado de lado con su mirada hacia la puerta… su carita estaba llena de tristeza, de dolor… Maldito Kankuro, juro que en serio me las pagaras…

-Toma Naru… comételo todo antes de que se enfríe- le dije muy suavemente, para no espantarlo, y él me respondió con un tono de voz muy débil

-Gracias Sasuke…- me dijo, incorporándose poco a poco en la cama, mientras tomaba el cereal y lo comía lentamente

-Escucha…- me dirigió su bella mirada…- Debo salir un rato, pero no quiero que salgas de acuerdo?... Tengo asuntos que resolver, y estaban pospuestos desde hace un tiempo…-

-P-pero, no tardarás verdad?- me dijo con su vocecita llena de temor… Y eso me partió el corazón

-Claro que no Naru… no tardare, cuídate si?- le pedí, preocupado por él

-S-sí… Aquí te estaré esperando Sasuke- me dijo, con un poco mas de seguridad

-Bien…- le dije, dándole un delicado beso en la frente antes de irme…

Salí lo más pronto posible de la casa, tenía que hacer que Kankuro pagara por lo que había hecho…

Marque un número… Bueno, ella jamás me había caído bien, pero creo que ahora es necesario que le hable…

_-Bueno?-_ escuche su voz a través del celular

-Sakura…- respondí brevemente

_-Sasuke-kun? Qué pasa? A que debo el honor de tu llamada?-_ me dijo ella, completamente desconcertada, o al menos, eso me pareció

-Necesito algo de información- le dije, yendo directo al grano

_-Pero qué tipo de información tu puedo dar yo?- _seguía preguntándome, con esa voz chillona que siempre odie

-Necesito que me digas donde vive… Kankuro- pude decir su maldito nombre sin vomitar

_-Pues… déjame ver… ah! Vive cerca del parque central, a dos calles del bar Akatsuki…- _me dijo, aun dudando el porqué de mi llamada

-Bien, gracias por tu ayuda- estaba dispuesto a colgar, pero Sakura hablo justo dos segundos antes

_-Espera Sasuke-kun!- _

-Ahora que pasa?- Pregunte, fastidiado

_-Solo quería preguntarte si tú sabes cómo esta Naruto… Es que anoche salió de la fiesta y ya no lo vimos regresar… Pensamos que le había pasado algo- _me explico, con aparente preocupación

-Él está bien, no se preocupen- dije algo… muy poco enternecido por esa preocupación, por parte de sus amigos

_-gracias Sasuke-kun- _la escuche con cierto alivio

-Ok- y le colgué… ahora que ya sabía en donde estaba ese maldito, iba a sufrir más de lo que él hizo sufrir a Naru…

·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·- ·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-

**FIN SASUKE´S POV**

·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·. _.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-·._.·-._

**EN CASA DE KANKURO**

Kankuro se encontraba cómodamente recostado en el sofá, viendo la televisión, aún recordando cómo había violado a Naruto la noche anterior…

-_"K-K__ankuro__, no! Espera!"... "AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"… "K__ankuro… ya no… te lo suplico…"-_

-Jejeje que delicioso fue haberme follado a Naruto… lo deseaba desde hace mucho…- se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo de forma perversa recordando como había mancillado a Naruto

De pronto, tocaron a su puerta…

-Um? Quien puede ser? Gaara y Temari están fuera… - se dijo, y volvieron a tocar, insistentemente la puerta

-Ya voy- respondió Kankuro, levantándose de su sofá, para abrirle a la desesperada persona, que tocaba y tocaba

-Que ha…- comenzó a discutir Kankuro, pero fue silenciado con un pañuelo en la boca… lo último que alcanzo a ver fue una cabellera negra…

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

-vamos Kankuro… despierta pequeño bastardo…- decía una voz masculina, dándole palmaditas al rostro de Kankuro

-Mmmmm… Que… Mmmm- medio murmuraba, aun aturdido por los efectos del cloroformo

-Que despiertes, con un carajo!- dijo el hombre, dándole una bofetada a Kankuro, con lo cual logro despertarlo

-Ahhh!... Que… Q-quien…- decía espantado, al no poder reconocer al hombre frente a él, ya que la luz estaba apagada, levemente iluminada por una sola lámpara, muy al fondo de la habitación

-Vaya, vaya… hasta que te decides despertar Kankuro-kun…- La voz del hombre se notaba sarcástica y burlona

-Q-quién es?- pregunto, por primera vez en su vida, completamente asustado… No imaginaba quien era aquel que lo tenía amarrado a la silla, en medio de lo que parecía ser una habitación o un sótano… no sabía porque casi no se veía… Y para rematar todo, la voz del hombre no se notaba contenta, ni mucho menos

-Ah Kankuro-kun… que acaso no me reconoces?- decía el hombre, con un fingido tono de tristeza

-N-no… que hace usted aquí?- pregunto Kankuro, ya temblando de miedo

-Digamos que… no me gusto lo que le hiciste a Naruto-kun anoche…- dijo, ya molesto el hombre

-U-usted vio?- pregunto, más atemorizado

-Por supuesto que vi… y también vi como Naruto-kun lloraba y suplicaba que lo dejaras en paz… y tu solo reías y seguías violándolo… sabes que esos actos son de los mas ruines? Aunque no me sorprende, viniendo de la familia que vienes- decía aquel hombre, con el enfado y desprecio predominando su tono de voz

-E-es que yo…- pero Kankuro no pudo continuar, el hombre lo volvió a golpear, ahora a puño limpio

-Cállate… sabes que fuiste un cobarde, tomando a Naruto-kun cuando sabias que su auto estima estaba por los suelos… te aprovechaste Kankuro-kun… sabes lo que se siente? Sabes que se siente que te bese alguien a quien tú repudias? Que te toquen sin tu consentimiento? Que te penetren y desgarren tu interior? Contesta!- decía el hombre, zarandeando a Kankuro para que le respondiera

-N-no… nunca me ha pasado- dijo, espantado

-Me parece perfecto…porque estas a punto de vivirlo…- dijo malignamente el hombre…

-QUE?- grito muy temeroso Kankuro, al escuchar esas tétricas palabras

-Sí… ahora sabrás todo por lo que paso Naruto-kun cuando lo violaste- dijo el hombre, riendo de forma estruendosa

-NO! POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA NADA MADARA SAMA- grito desesperado el chico

-Oh… con que ahora si soy "Madara-sama"?- dijo burlonamente el mencionado

-Por favor! No me haga nada! Prometo… Prometo… Prometo no volver a acercarme a Naruto-kun! Pero por favor, no me haga nada!- seguía suplicando Kankuro

-oh no Kankuro-kun, tu no dejaste a Naruto-kun por más que él te suplico… porque debería hacerlo yo?- decía burlonamente Madara

-No! Por favor! No quiero! No, no quiero!- suplicaba Kankuro, en vano, ya que Madara solo se reía de forma escalofriante, y lo desvestía poco a poco, tocándose para estimularse

-Mmmm Kankuro-kun, tu cuerpo es simplemente delicioso, créeme, gozare tomándote…- decía Madara, tocando con "suavidad" los pezones descubiertos de Kankuro

-NO! DEJEME!- gritaba Kankuro, intentando liberar esos amarres que el hombre le había hecho, pero simplemente era imposible, pues el hombre había puesto mucha dedicación en ello, para que el chico no se soltara

-mmmm sabes delicioso…- decía el pelinegro suciamente, tocando el dormido miembro del menor, mientras seguía lamiéndole los pezones, al tiempo que el menor lloraba, completamente asustado, pues sabía que el hombre no se detendría, y eso lo llenaba de pavor

-No… Ya no, por favor… Déjeme ir…-decía el chico, con lagrimas en los ojos, y con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar

Pero el mayor no hacía caso, seguía tocando con sus frías manos, aquel cuerpo suave, levemente bronceado, mientras el mismo sentía como la presión en sus pantalones se hacía cada vez más dolorosa y evidente, infundiendo un mayor temor en el chico… Justo ahí midió el alcance de sus actos, se dio cuenta de la barbaridad que había cometido con Naruto… Pero muy tarde se daba cuenta de ello… Ahora él mismo viviría en carne propia todo lo que el rubio había sufrido cuando él lo había atacado…

Después de lamer sus pezones, Madara paso a morder el cuello de Kankuro, sacándole gemidos de dolor, ya que lo hacía sin ningún cuidado, sacándole demasiada sangre, provocándole moretones inmediatos; procuraba que el menor sufriera lo mayor posible, pues nadie tocaba lo que era de un Uchiha, menos de esa forma tan baja y vil. Si bien su relación con sus sobrinos no era la mejor, ante todo eran Uchiha's, y su lealtad es con su familia.

-Ahhhh no!- decía Kankuro, entre gemidos involuntarios, al ser hábilmente estimulado, para después sentir un profundo dolor, ya fuera con las mordidas, o succiones que recibía en su piel

-Mmmm Kankuro, eres delicioso… lástima que tengo que lastimar tu lindo cuerpecito…- le decía Madara, tomando los pantalones del chico por el borde, jalándolos bruscamente, sacándole un grito de terror al muchacho

-NOOO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERA, DEJEME EN PAZ!- se removía Kankuro, aun atado en la silla, rogando, gritándole al hombre que está a punto de violarlo

-Kankuro… olvidas que cuando uno está a punto de ser violado, no hay nada que valga, ni siquiera las mas desgarradoras suplicas…- Madara lo dijo con un profundo dolor y rencor en su voz

-q-que? A usted también…- pero Kankuro ya no pudo formular su pregunta, ya que Madara le había dado otro puñetazo, sacándole una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras lo veía con odio… Un odio que nadie sabía que existía, de un pasado que nadie imaginaba o pensaba… "Ojo por ojo", dicen por ahí

Tomando a Kankuro por las muñecas, soltó los amarres de la silla. El chico intento escapar, pero Madara lo detuvo a tiempo, y, tomándolo del cabello, lo tiro encima de un viejo colchón, aprisionándolo por las muñecas para que no escapara, mientras que el menor suplicaba, lloraba, gritaba, y medio amenazaba, empujando al hombre, con la firme intención de quitárselo de encima; hazaña imposible, pues éste era más fuerte y mucho más grande que él.

Rápidamente, después de morderle la oreja, Madara situó a Kankuro debajo de él, boca abajo, mientras que, con rudeza, le quitaba el bóxer morado, sacando de la boca de Kankuro, un grito lastimero, al saber que ese era el fin: Madara lo poseería…

Con mucha rudeza y frialdad, Madara penetro a Kankuro, mientras que este lloraba, lleno de dolor, pues era la primera vez que él era el uke. Siempre había sido el seme, y ahora era al revés… "Quien diría que eso de que te la metan doliera tanto?" Fue lo que pensó Kankuro cuando sintió como si millones de agujas le entraran en su ano, como si le hubieran cortado la entrada con los mas filosos cuchillos… el dolor era indescriptible, nunca había sentido algo igual, era algo malditamente doloroso… "Pobre Naruto… acaso esto sintió?... como pude?" se preguntaba Kankuro, internamente, sintiendo como un caudal de sangre salía de su profanada entrada, lubricando las dolorosas y ardorosas penetraciones, teniéndose que tragar su asco y repulsión, gritando a cada embestida, llorando lagrimas de sangre, de dolor, de tristeza… En serio, así se sentía cuando te violaban? Era como querer morirte ahí mismo, sacarte las entrañas para no sentir nada, llorar hasta que la muerte te llevara, porque el dolor y el asco sentido, es inigualable, no tiene límites, simplemente te sientes roto por dentro… sin ganas de seguir respirando… Era horrible… El dolor mental era el peor, después del físico, en este caso…

Después de muchas embestidas mas, Madara termino, llenando de su viscosa sustancia al interior de Kankuro, el cual volvió a gritar debido al ardor de sentir la semilla del mayor en su desgarrado ano.

-Kankuro-kun, debo decir que fue delicioso, espero que volvamos a repetir… nos vemos- se despidió Madara, burlándose a carcajadas del aspecto de Kankuro: labios rotos, hombros y cuello con múltiples marcas de dientes, mejillas hinchándose debido a los puñetazos recibidos, su cuerpo también llenos de moretones, sus pezones morados debido a las mordidas, y finalmente, el chorro de sangre que manaba de su entrada desgarrada, con los restos de semen del mayor… Sin duda, la violación es el peor acto que un ser humano puede cometer…

Como pudo, tomo su ropa, que estaba esparcida sobre el suelo, para ponérsela con el mayor cuidado posible, todo su cuerpo le dolía, y su entrada estaba más que desgarrada, le dolía y ardía, el simple hecho de sentarse en el mullido colchón, le daba mucho dolor, así que lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y salió de aquel lugar… El exterior era oscuro, vacio, sin gente, daba miedo… estaba como el interior de Kankuro, o al menos, eso pensaba él…

Como pudo llego a su casa, dejo sus llaves en el cenicero y subió a su habitación, haciendo muecas de dolor a cada escalón que subía. Finalmente, después de mucho dolor y escalones, llego a su habitación, tan ordenada que parecía mentira, ningún papel fuera de la papelera, todos sus libros pulcramente acomodados, su ropa bien doblada en sus cajones, sus camisas y pantalones colgados en el closet… Se veía como el dormitorio de cualquier muchacho. Finalmente, la cama completamente limpia y tendida, sin ninguna arruga ni nada… Simplemente, parecía un cuarto cualquiera, lleno también de algunos dibujos, bastante buenos, hechos por él mismo… Llego a su cama y se sentó, con una mueca de mucho dolor… Tomo su almohada y se la puso en la cara… Todo el dolor, las desesperación, el terror, el miedo, el asco, la repulsión, la soledad, el desprecio hacia uno mismo… Era una bola de sentimientos que eran tan dolorosos… Él no pensó que una violación se sintiera así… de hecho, pensó, muy estúpidamente, que a Naruto le había gustado, internamente claro, y que por eso no lo había detenido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, que mas bien, era el pavor y la tristeza lo que te dejaban en shock, no poderte mover, y saber que estas a punto de ser ultrajado, era la peor sensación del mundo…

Y eso era lo que habían sentido, él, Naruto y, por lo que entendió, Madara, porque hablaba con mucha rabia, con mucho dolor, y con ganas de venganza… Sí, a Madara lo habían violado (o al menos, eso dejo entrever el pelinegro), a Naruto lo había violado él, y Madara lo violo… Sí, sencillamente genial… Ahora entendía eso de "No hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan"… La vida apestaba, y mucho. Sus padres había muerto desde que Gaara tenía 3 años, él 5 y Temari 8. Como pudieron, sobrellevaron su vida a cargo de su nana, quién intentaba quererlos tal y como lo hicieran sus padres, pero a Kankuro eso no le bastaba, él extrañaba a sus padres, sus abrazos, su cariño, su amor…

Pero habían muerto, y desde ahí, se había vuelto una masa carente de sentimientos, y solo vivía para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás… Y cuando conoció a Naruto, simplemente quedo flechado… Pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto amaba a Sasuke, incluso sin siquiera saberlo… Por eso le tomo un tremendo odio, y juro vengarse de él, por no haberlo escogido… Ahora era él el que quería morirse, gritar hasta quebrarse la garganta… era una sensación de vacío tan profunda, que daba miedo…

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo pensando en ello. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas… No lo sabía, solo se quedo dormido, perdido entre sus lágrimas y el dolor anal.

-Dónde estás maldito infeliz?- Murmuraba Sasuke, completamente furioso

El chico llevaba cerca de una hora buscando, entre departamentos, el de Kankuro. Pero, debido a que era una zona problemática, ninguna persona parecía querer darle informes. Finalmente, después de tocar otras dos puertas, y recibir una mirada furiosa y otra de temor, logro dar con el departamento de su próxima víctima.

Toco con fuerza, logrando despertar de su sueño a Kankuro. El mencionado se levanto con demasiada pereza y dolor, ya sin curiosearse a si mismo quien podría ser. Abrió, y lo primero que vio, o mejor dicho, sintió, fue un puño en su quijada ya de por si lastimada, dando directamente en el suelo, sintiendo el sabor metálico en sus labios

-Maldito infeliz! Te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a Naruto!- Dijo Sasuke, trepándosele encima, propinándole unos puñetazos más

Kankuro solo se dejaba hacer, sabía que merecía todo y cuanto más se pudiera por lo que había hecho. No oponía resistencia, no gritaba, solo hacia muecas de dolor. Afuera, una fuerte tempestad se dejaba venir. La lluvia se convirtió en tormenta en cuestión de segundos, provocando goteras en el desgastado edificio. Sin querer, Sasuke había tocado la intimidad de Kankuro, provocado un alarido de miedo y enojo. Kankuro, con renovada fuerza, se quito a Sasuke de encima y salió corriendo.

Sasuke se encontraba poco menos que sorprendido. Pero aún con el coraje en sus venas, corrió tras Kankuro. El Sabaku No logro llegar a la calle, la cual se encontraba empapada, si no es que convertida en un autentico rio.

Corrió lo más que el dolor de sus piernas y ano lo dejaron. Cruzo la calle, sin fijarse siquiera… Un error que era bien merecido… **Justicia**…

-KANKURO, CUIDADO!- El grito de Sasuke retumbo en sus oídos, pero muy tarde...

Un enorme tráiler de carga venía de frente, descontrolado por el alto nivel de lluvia, no pudo frenar al notar al muchacho que se encontraba en medio de la calle… Kankuro solo pudo alcanzar a voltear a ver el frente del tráiler… Se veía inmenso… Solo un último pensamiento ataco su mente…

"_Gaara… Temari… Padres… Los amo"_

Sasuke solo pudo voltear la cara y escuchar el doloroso impacto… El conductor del tráiler sabía que no le convenía quedarse… Y opto por huir, por miedo, por cobardía…

En medio de la noche, azotada por una fuerte tormenta, en medio de la calle… Se podían observar los restos de lo que alguna vez… Fue Kankuro Sabaku No…

* * *

**Sigo diciéndolo, que manchada soy _**

**En fin, eso fue todo por hoy!**

**Ahora díganme, quieren que actualice cada dos días o cada semana? Por cada atraso es doble capítulo :3 (Es que voy algo rápido y no he escrito ni el epílogo ni el "What if" ^^'7)**

**Así que avísenme que les gustaría más :D**

**Saludos!**


	15. Simplicidad, o algo así

**Hola, creaturitas de la creación. **

**No, mi humor no ha mejorado, pero aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

-KANKURO, CUIDADO!- El grito de Sasuke retumbo en sus oídos, pero muy tarde...

Un enorme tráiler de carga venía de frente, descontrolado por el alto nivel de lluvia, no pudo frenar al notar al muchacho que se encontraba en medio de la calle… Kankuro solo pudo alcanzar a voltear a ver el frente del tráiler… Se veía inmenso… Solo un último pensamiento ataco su mente…

"_Gaara… Temari… Padres… Los amo"_

Sasuke solo pudo voltear la cara y escuchar el doloroso impacto… El conductor del tráiler sabía que no le convenía quedarse… Y opto por huir, por miedo, por cobardía…

En medio de la noche, azotada por una fuerte tormenta, en medio de la calle… Se podían observar los restos de lo que alguna vez… Fue Kankuro Sabaku No…

Sasuke se encontraba en shock, su cerebro aún procesaba la información recién recibida… Es decir, Kankuro… Muerto? Esto no podía ser. Sin embargo, la sangre derramada a sus pies, el cuerpo maltrecho de Kankuro le decían otra cosa. No fue sino hasta que escucho un pequeño grito ahogado de una muchacha que lo saco de su letargo; sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente saco su celular, marcando el número de la cruz roja.

-B-bueno?... Quiero reportar un accidente… A-atropellaron a un chico… S-sí… A 3 calles del bar Akatsuki… G-gracias…- Pudo dar la dirección del accidente, con tartamudeos, aún con la impresión grabada en su rostro.

Rápidamente pensó "Tengo que irme… Pensarán que yo lo empuje, especialmente porque esa chica no me vio antes cuando lo intente prevenir… Es… Es mejor irme". Con esos pensamientos, subió a su coche e inmediatamente aceleró, con la mirada de la aún asustada joven sobre su persona…

"Demonios… Ese teme no llega y estoy preocupado… Y si fue a?... No, no debo pensar eso, dattebayo! Seguramente solo se fue a arreglar asuntos de la casa… Sí, eso debe ser…"

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, por lo que Naruto se fue a abrir

"Uh? Quien puede ser?"

-Hola Naruto- Dijeron mientras Naruto abría la puerta

-Sai! Sakura!- Naruto se lanzo a abrazarlos, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en labios de ambos

-Como estás Naruto? Nos preocupaste cuando saliste casi corriendo del baile y no regresaste…- Comento Sai, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para poder entrar

-Oh… Eso… -balbuceo Naruto, dejándolos pasar a la sala

-Sí, fue extraño. Estas bien Naruto?- Dijo Sakura, tomando a Naruto de la mano, mirándolo con sincera preocupación

-Eh… Sí! No se preocupen, solo me sentía con algo de dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien- Respondió, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos

-Estas seguro Naruto? No quisiera pensar que te sientes mal aun sabiendo que podemos ayudarte- Comento Sai, afirmándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Sakura

-Claro que sí, dattebayo. Confíen en mí! Solo fue un dolor de cabeza, pero todo está bien ahora- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa resplandeciente, que era más bien una máscara que ocultaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior… Esos duros y amargos recuerdos que aún permanecían en su físico, y peor aún, en su mente. Por poco y una lágrima traicionera sale de su ojo izquierdo [1], atinando a tallarse ambos ojos, disimulando sueño

-Bueno, eso me deja un poco más tranquila- Le dijo Sakura, sonriendo satisfecha. No así para Sai, que miro fijamente a Naruto, con pensamientos internos que dejo en su mente, por el bien del rubio… Si él no les quería decir, sus "porqués" tendría.

-De acuerdo… Nosotros nos vamos Naruto. Sai y yo debemos comprar algunas cosas para la graduación- Sakura se levanto del sofá, tomando a Sai de la mano, gesto que sorprendió a Naruto y sonrojo levemente a Sai

-Ustedes… Ustedes dos…? –Balbuceo un sorprendido Naruto

-Eh… Sí… Ayer en el baile… Se lo pedí a Sakura…- Dijo Sai, aun sonrojado

-Felicidades, dattebayo!- Nuevamente, un abrazo llego a los jóvenes, quienes se sonrojaron, Sai lo dobe de lo que ya estaba

-Gracias Naruto- Sonrió la muy sonrojada Sakura

-Bueno, te veremos el lunes en la ceremonia. Nos vemos Naruto- Se despidió un sonrojado y sonriente Sai.

-Hasta el Lunes chicos- Sonrió Naruto

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Naruto se recargo en ella, dejándose caer lentamente hasta que cayó sentado, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que clamaban salir de sus ojos pero que él no había permitido hasta ese momento. Éstas fluyeron sin control, mojando las marquitas del rubio, llegando hasta barbilla, algunas deslizándose por su cuello, otras cayendo en sus brazos o su regazo. Las pequeñas convulsiones se hicieron presentes, con algunos sollozos suaves y casi inaudibles, pero llenos de dolor. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no dejaban de llegar a su mente adolorida. Sus gritos, los gemidos, el ardor, el asco, el dolor… Todo le llegaba como una macabra película grabada en su memoria, eternamente… Naruto recargo su frente en sus brazos, que a su vez estaban recargados en sus piernas, mientras lloraba sin control alguno. El nudo en su garganta no le permitía dejar de llorar, los sollozos aumentaban gradualmente de volumen, hasta volverse un sonido lastimero.

"Porque?... Porque yo? Que hice?... No le hago daño a nadie… Siempre intente ser bueno con todos, ser amigable y sincero… Nunca golpee a nadie, ni siquiera los insulte, por mucho que ellos me insultaron a mi… Porque? Porque?..."

Se preguntaba en su mente, esperando tener respuesta a sus preguntas, o alguna señal, pero nada parecía responderle, ni su propio subconsciente. Su rostro se encontraba sonrojado y húmedo, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, su respiración se entrecortaba con dolor.

Se quedó ahí por un buen rato, sin querer pensar o sentir, solo ahí, tirado en el suelo, deseando no vivir ni existir. Su mente quedaba momentáneamente en blanco, pero después le llegaban de nuevo esos recuerdos y se estremecía, volviendo a llorar. Ese proceso le duro al menos tres horas, en las cuales Sasuke no dio señal de vida.

Pasado ese tiempo, Naruto se levanto con mucha pesadez, solo por el acto reflejo de levantarse e irse a un sitio cómodo para seguir desahogándose. Como pudo, subió las escaleras para tirarse en la cama y seguir llorando hasta que su pecho y estomago le pidieron tregua. Poco a poco fue durmiéndose, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo para no sentir ni pensar… Solo dormir…

Sasuke llego por la noche, con la mirada un tanto asustada, con su máscara de indiferencia totalmente olvidada. Se miraba nervioso, temeroso. Casi azoto la puerta al entrar. Inmediatamente busco a Naruto en la sala, después al comedor y finalmente a la cocina. Al no encontrarlo, comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente

-Naruto! Naruto, donde estás?- Gritaba, mirando en cada cuarto, empezando por el de visitas.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se fue directamente al cuarto donde se suponía dormía Naruto. Lo encontró durmiendo "plácidamente" dormido. Se acerco lentamente, viendo los surcos que las lágrimas le habían dejado, así mismo vio los ojos hinchados del rubio. Esa imagen le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y una mueca de dolor. Solo atino a acostarse con él, abrazándolo, rodeándolo con su cariño y protección. Tomo la cabeza de Naruto, apoyando la frente del rubio en su pecho, mientras su barbilla era recargada en la cabeza del pequeño.

Pudo sentir la respiración suave del rubio, que por momentos se entrecortaba en un largo suspiro, provocado por el llanto anterior. Sasuke cerró los ojos, lamentándose y reprochándose el no haber podido ayudar a Naruto. En primer lugar, se recrimino el no haberle creído cuando le dijo que Kankuro lo había besado y que él lo había rechazado. Después porque siguió sin creerle a pesar del estado depresivo del chico. Y ahora… Esas marcas de lágrimas por sus mejillas, los suspiros entrecortados y la expresión de tristeza en su pequeño y tierno rostro, le confirmaban a Sasuke que realmente había sido un completo idiota por no haberle creído a su rubio, a su pequeño, a su niño… A su novio, o mejor dicho, a su prometido. Como es que había dejado que todo ese asunto de niños llegara a eso?

Ahora Naruto se encontraba traumado por una violación. Su violador estaba muerto. Y Sasuke… Sasuke se sentía como la peor mierda del mundo. Finalmente, con el calor de Naruto, fue cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en un mundo de sueños infinitos, perfectos, sin dolor alguno…

…

* * *

**Eso fue todo.**

**Nos vemos en dos días.**


	16. Quiero olvidar

**Mil disculpas, mis amad s! D:**

**Pensé que me tocaba actualizar mañana, lo siento!**

**Aquí tienen, disculpen!**

* * *

Pudo sentir la respiración suave del rubio, que por momentos se entrecortaba en un largo suspiro, provocado por el llanto anterior. Sasuke cerró los ojos, lamentándose y reprochándose el no haber podido ayudar a Naruto. En primer lugar, se recrimino el no haberle creído cuando le dijo que Kankuro lo había besado y que él lo había rechazado. Después porque siguió sin creerle a pesar del estado depresivo del chico. Y ahora… Esas marcas de lágrimas por sus mejillas, los suspiros entrecortados y la expresión de tristeza en su pequeño y tierno rostro, le confirmaban a Sasuke que realmente había sido un completo idiota por no haberle creído a su rubio, a su pequeño, a su niño… A su novio, o mejor dicho, a su prometido. Como es que había dejado que todo ese asunto de niños llegara a eso?

Ahora Naruto se encontraba traumado por una violación. Su violador estaba muerto. Y Sasuke… Sasuke se sentía como la peor mierda del mundo. Finalmente, con el calor de Naruto, fue cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en un mundo de sueños infinitos, perfectos, sin dolor alguno…

Amanecía. La noche había tenido una leve llovizna, lo suficiente como para provocar un frio por la mañana. Sasuke abrazaba con amor a un sonrojado Naruto. Ambos aún dormían sin ser consientes de nada, más que de el cansancio que invadía pesadamente sus cuerpos. Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndolos hinchados por haber estado llorando mucho tiempo, prácticamente toda la tarde. Sus bellos ojos azules estaban rojizos, con la mirada triste y desecha. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de la presencia a un lado de él. Las lágrimas se volvieron a hacer presentes, trató de contenerlas, pero fue un vano intento. Fluyeron cual bella cascada. Los hipidos, aunque suaves, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Sasuke, aun dormido, pudiera notarlos, por lo que despertó con cierto sobresalto. Naruto intento ocultar las lágrimas, pero debido a que Sasuke lo tenía abrazando, no pudo mover sus brazos, con lo que solo atino a desviar la mirada. Sasuke lo tomo de la barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo esas lagrimas como un ácido.

-Naruto… - murmuro Sasuke con tristeza, limpiando los ojos de Naruto

-S-sasuke… Y-yo… Que haces aquí?- Pregunto, intentado regular su respiración

-Solo… Me quede dormido contigo…- Comento Sasuke, comenzando a rememorar las escabrosas imágenes del cuerpo de Kankuro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Naruto

-Sasuke?... Qué pasa?-

-Nada Naruto…- Murmuro, intentando esconder la mueca de dolor y desagrado que rogaba por salir de su rostro

-Bueno… -Naruto se giro en la cama, soltándose del abrazo de Sasuke, quien solo atino a ver la espalda encorvada del rubio

Sasuke se levanto de la cama, observando con tristeza como Naruto tenía nuevamente pequeñas convulsiones, símbolo inequívoco de que estaba llorando. Salió, cerrando con mucha suavidad la puerta, con un gesto de impotencia y temor… Y ahora? Que pasaría? Iban a investigar la muerte de Kankuro… Lo culparían? No tendrían porque… Aunque claro, Kankuro salió corriendo por un pleito que había tenido con ÉL… Joder, esto no se veía bien, lo viera por donde lo viera… Quizá no era el culpable, pero, en cierta forma, era responsable por lo sucedido…

Dieron las 3 de la tarde. Naruto dejo de llorar y se quedo en blanco por un buen rato. Sin pensar o sentir, únicamente con la mirada fija en el techo. De vez en cuando suspiraba, pero solo eso. Su estomago pidió un poco de alimento para seguir "no-pensando", así que se levanto y fue a la cocina, sin querer siquiera saber que pasaba en el mundo exterior…

Llego a la cocina y saco un poco de ramen; puso a hervir agua y se quedo ahí, recargado de espaldas en la alacena, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Solo se quedo escuchando el leve sonido del gas que salía para fundirse con el fuego y seguir calentando el metal del recipiente para que el agua hirviera. Solo de eso fue consiente.

Sasuke llego un par de minutos después, con la mirada completamente seria. Subió directamente al cuarto de Naruto, y al no encontrarlo, el desespero se hizo presente.

-Naruto?- Pregunto, bajando las escaleras

-…. Aquí…- respondió el rubio, apenas si en un murmuro.

Sasuke llego a la cocina, viendo al rubio, quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Fue directo a abrazarlo, provocando un leve sonrojo y desconcierto en el rubio.

-Sasuke?... Qué te pasa?- Pregunto, con extrañeza en la voz

-Solo… Quería verte…- Contesto el pelinegro, suspirando con dolor

-Ya veo… - Naruto suspiro con pesadez, bajando la cabeza para esconder su mirada, llena de dolor. Los recuerdos de la violación lo asaltaban sin siquiera pensarlo. Solo era consciente de los gemidos de dolor, del sufrimiento, del asco… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, gesto que Sasuke noto con rabia

-Naruto… Te sientes bien?- Pregunto, preocupado

-S-sí… No te preocupes Sasuke…- dijo, separándose del apenas existente abrazo, para apagar la estufa, ya que el recipiente lanzaba un silbido, indicando que el agua estaba ya hirviendo.

Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percataba de los movimientos suaves de Naruto. Tomaba un pequeño paño para poder sostener el recipiente y verter el agua en el potecito de ramen, con cuidado de no mojarse, ya que eso significaría una quemadura considerable. Ambos se encontraban tensos, serios y callados. Naruto con el aditamento de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Quieres cenar algo, dattebayo?- Pregunto el rubio, soportando con dolor el nudo en la garganta que apenas y le permitía respirar.

-No… No Naruto, gracias…- Contesto el moreno, apenas consciente de la presencia del rubio en la misma habitación que él

-De acuerdo…- Murmuro Naruto, saliendo de la cocina, dirigiéndose al jardín de la casa, intentando disimular los hipidos que le provocaban el llanto apenas contenido

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, como si su única misión fuera terminarse el oxigeno de los demás a base de suspiros. Aun no podía procesar que estaban viviendo todo eso. La absurda pelea, la violación, la muerte de Kankuro… Tantas cosas solo por un estúpido malentendido… Y ahora? Como se lo diría a Naruto? En algún momento el rubio tenía que saberlo, después de todo iba a dar el discurso final con… Carajo! La graduación! Era en dos días!

Ahora sí que estaba bien jodido…

Amanecía. Últimamente había estado lloviendo, así que los días amanecían más fríos que de costumbre. Naruto se levantaba con pesadez, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Recordó que ese día tenía que dar su discurso, y no tenía nada escrito; de hecho, se quedo dormido con pluma y papel en mano. Que iba a decir? "Bienvenidos, pásenla bien y cuiden de que no los violen" Ni con ironía sonaba bien. No tenía ni ánimos de salir de la cama.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba igual o peor que el rubio. Le daba miedo presentarse en la graduación y que todos lo señalaran con el dedo, acusándolo de haber provocado la muerte de Kankuro. Claro, hasta ahora nadie sabía que él estuvo con Kankuro momentos antes del incidente, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo latente.

Ambos se bañaron en sus respectivos baños, se arreglaron y prepararon respectivamente. Ambos llevaban un traje negro, discreto y elegante, Sasuke con una corbata color crema y Naruto con la corbata beige. Cruzaron miradas al pie de las escaleras, donde Sasuke esperaba a Naruto. Éste lo observo, intentando simular una alegría inexistente, tomando la mano que el moreno le concedía.

Salieron de la casa sin cruzar mas de dos o tres palabras, incluidos un par de halagos como: "Te ves bien" con la respuesta "Gracias". Naruto desviaba su mirada, observando las calles, algunas con adornos de fiesta, otras simples, con negocios y tiendas. Todo se veía muy bonito, era obvio que era una gran celebración por los graduados. Lástima que ni el rubio ni el moreno pudieran disfrutarla debidamente.

Llegaron por fin al salón de eventos. Vieron a varios de sus amigos esperándolos en la entrada. Ambos se observaron unos minutos silenciosamente, asintiendo en un acuerdo de quedarse callados.

Intentaron no cruzarse con nadie para no tener que dar ninguna explicación. Ambos se notaban tristes, cansados, estresados, lucían incluso muchos más viejos de lo que eran en realidad. Finalmente pudieron tomar asiento, evitando mirarse. Poco a poco el salón estaba lleno, sus compañeros se notaban felices, decididos, completos, mientras que ellos dos eran como una mancha en ese mantel de logros.

Había llegado el momento, Naruto tendría que dar el discurso de despedida, y eso significaba tener que volver a ver a Kankuro. Temblaba cuando se levanto, pero con alivio y desconcierto descubrió que Kankuro no estaba cerca, ni lo vio acercarse. Aparentemente, ni siquiera había asistido a la ceremonia; esto saco una pequeña sonrisa en el rubio, quien, decidido, subió al escenario y procedió a hablar.

-Buenas noches compañeros… Este día… Es un día completamente importante para todos nosotros. Hace ya varios años que tomamos la decisión de embarcarnos en este duro viaje de conocimiento y aprendizaje. Desgraciadamente, muchos de nuestros amigos y conocidos no lo lograron, ya fuera por tiempo, dinero o distancia. Pero la gran mayoría nos encontramos aquí, celebrando que por fin terminamos la primer etapa de aprendizaje. Este ciclo fue muy importante para nosotros… No solo por el gran hecho de haber terminado la primera fase de nuestra carrera, sino porque también crecimos, no solo como doctores, sino como personas. Conocimos a los que serían nuestros mejores amigos, nuestros maestros favoritos, nuestros "no tan amigos", mentores, guías… Algunos incluso encontramos a nuestra persona ideal… Aquella con quien queremos hacer la mayor operación de la historia, con quien queremos compartir opiniones, con quien queremos despertar todos los días… En este instituto nacimos y crecimos… Lo último que me queda por decir es… Suerte, amigos… Gracias…- Naruto se retiro, aguantando las lágrimas, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Todos sus compañeros saltaron en gritos de alegría, vitoreando al rubio, mientras muchas chicas lloraban de ternura por las palabras dichas, y algunos cuantos más se abrazaban a sus parejas, besándose.

Sasuke se levanto en cuanto vio acercarse al rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ambos se perdieron, sintiéndose, apoyándose el uno en el otro. El tiempo transcurrió, el momento de entregar los diplomas llego. Cada uno pasó y fue vitoreado por todos. Fue entonces el típico momento donde todos lanzaron los birretes, festejando. El de Naruto y Sasuke chocaron; esto le causo al rubio un sentimiento de nostalgia, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que sus amigos y su padre se acercaron a festejar con él. Sasuke se alejo, sintiéndose solo un estorbo ahí.

Naruto, cansado de fingir felicidad, se refugió nuevamente en su mesa, observando a todos sus amigos y compañeros… Para él, las cosas sin Sasuke simplemente no son lo mismo.

-Naruto, brindamos?- Sasuke había llegado con un par de copas con champaña, poniendo una en manos del rubio, quien solo atino a morder sus labios- brindo por…

-Basta Sasuke… Yo no tengo porque brindar- Naruto murmuro débilmente

-Pero te acabas de graduar con honores, fuiste el mejor alumno de toda el instituto, fuiste el mejor tutor de la clase, sacaste adelante muchos proyectos, tus practicas siempre fueron las mejores e impecables… Tienes mucho porque brindar- Dijo Sasuke, simulando una sonrisa

-No Sasuke… Nada de eso importa… No, si lo único que me importaba termino conmigo hace una semana…- Dijo, sin poder soportar el llanto, corriendo lejos, lejos de Sasuke, lejos del pasado, lejos de los recuerdos…

-Pudiste quedarte allá, festejando…- Naruto cargaba a un borracho Sasuke, sentándolo en el sofá de la entrada.

-No… Para que, si no tenia con quien festejar?- Contesto el moreno, tropezándose con nada

-Bebiste demasiado, Sasuke- El rubio intentaba mantener al moreno en el sofá

-Yo?... No… Es solo que… No soporto estar sin ti… Desde que comenzaste a ser mi tutor Yo… Bah, olvídalo… Tú me quieres solo como… Amigo… Y por eso… Estás lejos de mí… Por eso me dejaste… -Yo… Naruto… Te deseo… Quiero estar…Contigo… No mereces estar triste… Déjame…Déjame borrarte cualquier marca… Que ese bastardo te haya dejado… Déjame amarte… Déjame estar contigo… Y te juro que lo olvidaras… - Dijo Sasuke, acercándose a besar al rubio. Éste intento alejarse, pero los fuertes brazos del moreno lo apresaron, provocando un calor incontrolable en su cuerpo.

Los labios del moreno recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo del rubito. Besaba, lamia, mordía suavemente cada trocito de piel que sus labios sentían. El rubio de pronto se estremecía, ya fuera por temor o por placer. Los recuerdos poco a poco se fueron haciendo más borrosos, menos detectables.

Por primera vez, Naruto olvidaba…

* * *

**Ah, ahí lo tienen**

**Les gusto? Espero que sí -sonrisa nerviosa-**

**Nos vemos en dos días!**


	17. Libre

**No sé que me ha pasado que no actualice ayer ._.**

**Disculpas!**

**Aquí lo tienen, y de echo, uno más como compensación (Recuerden que les dije que por cada retraso, habrá uno extra como compensación)**

**Y les aviso, estos últimos son algo cortos.**

**En-joy!**

* * *

Los labios del moreno recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo del rubito. Besaba, lamia, mordía suavemente cada trocito de piel que sus labios sentían. El rubio de pronto se estremecía, ya fuera por temor o por placer. Los recuerdos poco a poco se fueron haciendo más borrosos, menos detectables.

Por primera vez, Naruto olvidaba…

La noche se había esfumado como el humo de un cigarrillo; una noche llena de caricias, besos, gemidos, calores, olores y amor. Al menos eso era lo único que pensaba el pequeño rubio.

Al despertar, su cuerpo se sentía visiblemente más relajado; días anteriores se sentía entumido, adolorido, estresado. En cambio, esa mañana se sintió como en una nube, a pesar del dolor de su trasero, pero esa era otra historia.

Sasuke se removió en la cama, bajando su mano hacia la cintura del rubio, el cual se sonrojo de sobremanera. Sentir esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo lo hacía estremecer hasta la médula. Observo con paciencia el rostro relajado del moreno. Le hacía gracia, jamás pensó que, de entre todos sus compañeros de la universidad, fuera él precisamente quien tuviera la oportunidad de observar a Sasuke Uchiha relajado, dormido y envuelto en sus brazos.

"Podría olvidar? Sería eso posible? Sí, porque no? Después de todo, solo tenemos una vida" Pensaba, sonriendo deslumbrantemente.

Sasuke despertaba ya muy tarde, cuando Naruto estaba haciendo el almuerzo. Que había pasado? Sasuke hacia muecas intentando recordar las últimas 12 horas. Recordaba haber asistido a la graduación, que se emborrachaba pensando en Naruto… Su rubio…

Pero, y después?

Como un relámpago doloroso, su mente comenzó a conectar pequeños momentos, poco a poco, provocando una migraña fatal. Ahí estaban, pequeñas escenas de lo que había pasado en ese cuarto por la noche. Besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras, alcohol, deseo, lujuria… No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, bastaron las primeras escenas para darse saber que Sasuke, de nuevo, había hecho el amor con Naruto. Eso estaba mal? Claro que no, se amaban! Pero… Y si Naruto lo odiaba? Que pasaría cuando lo viera a la cara y le dijera que, quizá, había abusado de él por la noche? Lo odiaría y temería como a Kankuro? Oh, no…

Después de un largo baño y loción, Sasuke bajo con el corazón en la garganta y se preparo para enfrentar a Naruto. Lo encontró cocinando (que raro), con un delantal naranja puesto. Tarareaba, bailaba y cocinaba, dando una imagen hogareña y linda. Y de pronto, volteo.

-Buenos días… O mejor dicho, buenas tardes, teme- Saludo, alzando la espátula con que revolvía el huevo.

-… Buenas tardes dobe- Contesto Sasuke, lo más sereno y calmado posible.

-Gustas?- Señalo la sartén

-Claro…- Respondió serio.

Naruto sirvió huevo, tocino y tostadas en dos platos, llevándolos con mucho cuidado al comedor. Ya sentados, Sasuke trago saliva y hablo, de la forma más casual que pudo.

-Que tal anoche?- Pregunto, intentando masticar una tostada

-Normal. Aburrido- Contesto Naruto, engullendo un par de huevos con singular alegría

-Y… Algo más? No sé, algo relevante que quisieras recordar toda tu vida?- volvió a preguntar el moreno, ésta vez con algo de risa al ver como el rubio, literalmente, devoraba lo que tenía en el plato en un tiempo record.

-Hmmm… No… Todo… Normal…- Alcanzo a contestar, tragando la bola de comida que tenía en la boca.

Sasuke quiso reír, pero aguanto y su semblante se entristeció. Debía decirlo ya.

-Naruto… Solo quiero decirte que quiero que tu y yo sigamos siendo buenos amigos, como antes, recuerdas?- hablo, temiendo la reacción del rubio, quien solo lo miro

-Bueno… Jamás fuimos amigos. Me invitaste a un par de citas y después nos acostamos, pero nunca fuimos amigos… Pero si quieres serlo, no hay ningún problema- Contesto, llevándose algo de tocino a la boca.

Sasuke no lo entendía. Que le pasaba a Naruto? Hacía tan solo unas horas básicamente le contaba que se moría de amor por él, y ahora! Se mostraba indiferente, se podría decir que divertido por el desconcierto de Sasuke. Éste solo alcanzo a asentir, levantándose lentamente y saliendo de la casa, aun procesando lo que había pasado.

Naruto sonreía con ganas, dándole un sorbo a su café, pero de pronto palideció… Un sabor amargo, aparte del café, invadió su boca. Algo en su pecho le estorbaba y el malestar mareo al rubio. Tuvo que correr al sanitario para expulsar todo lo que recién había comido. No se levanto en, al menos, diez minutos.

Que había pasado?

Sasuke había recibido una llamada: la policía. La postura de seguridad se fue al carajo en menos de 2 segundos, y el pánico invadía su sistema. Era el fin? Lo encerrarían de por vida en la cárcel?

-Bueno?- intento controlar el tono de su voz

-Uchiha Sasuke-san?- La voz sonaba autoritaria

-Si?-

-Llama la policía, necesitamos su declaración respecto a un antiguo compañero suyo, Kankuro Sabaku No. Es importante que presente su declaración lo más pronto posible- Indico de forma profesional

-Claro… En un rato estaré en la jefatura-

-Gracias Uchiha-san, que tenga buena tarde-

-Igual…-

Sería su fin? Lo habría denunciado alguien? Pero… NO era SU culpa! Fue tan solo un accidente!. Ahora faltaba que la policía le creyera…

Llego al cabo de una media hora, sintiéndose nervioso, pero seguro de las palabras que diría.

-Buenas tardes… Me llamaron para presentar mi declaración respecto a Sabaku No Kankuro- Indico a la recepcionista, que por cierto, tenía una cara de terror…

-Sígame- indico, llevándolo a una sala de espera bastante sombría y solitaria, solo una persona más se hallaba en ella… una chica…

-Matsuri-chan, pase- indicaron, dejando que la chica entrara al pequeño cuarto.

Paso al menos media hora antes de que la chica saliera, dedicándole una mirada de perdón al moreno. Porque? No pudo pensar en eso, ya que en seguida lo llamaron.

-Uchiha Sasuke, le hemos llamado para conocer los detalles de la muerte del señor Kankuro Sabaku No-

Sasuke solo asintió y agacho la mirada. No había nada que temer, excepto al interrogador

-así que lo sabe?- Pregunto el hombre, casi emocionado.

-Claro… Ese día yo había peleado con él… Salimos corriendo de su departamento y fue cuando… El tráiler… Paso…- Sasuke contuvo una nausea al recordar la sangrienta escena.

-Y porque había peleado usted con él? Un ajuste de cuentas?-

-Fue porque Kankuro había violado a mi novio, Naruto Uzumaki, el día que fue el baile de despedida de nuestra universidad- Contesto el moreno, reprimiendo el sentimiento de romper todo a su alcance… No es como que hubiera mucho, más que la grabadora y un vaso con agua.

-Ya entiendo. Como paso el accidente? Usted lo empujo cuando vio el tráiler pasar?-

-Por supuesto que no! Corrí tras él, no había notado que ya estaba cayendo una tormenta, y mucho menos que venía un tráiler. Cuando Kankuro llego a la calle, intente prevenirlo, pero era tarde… El conductor se dio a la fuga y yo me fui, tenía miedo y nauseas…- término, sintiéndose pálido y débil.

-De acuerdo… Gracias por su declaración, Uchiha-san… Puede irse-

Sasuke casi voló cuando escucho eso. Ya era libre, sin cargos penales ni de conciencia…

Quizá ahora si podía ser feliz con Naruto… Solo quizá…

* * *

**Creanme, no sé porque este capítulo me quedo muy vago :/**

**En fin, prosigan al siguiente!**


	18. Consecuencias

**En-joy!**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en el hogar, analizando la situación. Estaba deprimido, molesto, triste, indeciso. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo ponía en esa situación? Si bien sabía que su relación ya no era la mejor desde… Bueno… _Eso_… Supuso que podría superarlo y que podrían seguir juntos, luchar por sacar adelante esos supuestos sentimientos que ambos experimentaban. Pero no, Sasuke simplemente tomo la decisión unilateral, pensando en él mismo.

_Naruto… Solo quiero decirte que quiero que tú y yo sigamos siendo buenos amigos, como antes, recuerdas?_

Recordar. Recordar todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos mientras era su tutor. La salida al parque de diversiones, la "apuesta", su primera vez… En fin, todo. ¿Cómo se supone que olvides al amor de tu vida? Quizá no se sentiría tan mal si solo fueran "amigos con derecho a roce". ¡Pero incluso Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio! ¿Por qué de pronto venia con esa proposición? El rubio solo podía repetir una y otra vez las palabras de Sasuke en su mente, torturándose, reprendiéndose por creer que ese magnífico hombre podría sentir algo más allá de pasión por él.

Sintiendo como algo en su interior se rompía, se dispuso a hacer su maleta. ¿De qué le servía estar ahí, en casa del pelinegro, si ya no lo quería a su lado? El quedarse ahí solo haría más dolorosa la convivencia, así que esa era la opción más sensata, al menos en ese caso. No había mucho de Naruto en esa casa afortunadamente, solo un poco de ropa y unas cuantas fotos que se había tomado con Sasuke. Qué triste… se daba cuenta de que su ausencia podía pasar totalmente desapercibida, ya que si quitaba su ropa, zapatos y enceres personales, la habitación se seguiría viendo igual de grande, incluso se podría decir que más limpia.

Empaco lo más rápido y mejor que pudo, no quería seguir teniendo ese sentimiento de rechazo por mucho tiempo. Llamo a una compañía de taxis, el cual no tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar a recogerlo.

Con maletas en mano, simplemente giro su vista al que había sido su hogar, que había sido testigo de su amor, su dolor y perdición. Subió al auto, dando indicaciones de a donde quería ser llevado, y el taxi se perdió en la lejanía, dejando solo una estela invisible de dolor tras él…

Después de haber declarado, Sasuke ardía por ver a Naruto, pero tuvo que ir a la empresa antes; había abandonado mucho los asuntos del lugar, y su asistente no podría mantenerse por mucho tiempo. Trabajo casi con prisas, leyó la una propuesta de unión con otra empresa y le pareció excelente, mas aun por el nuevo futuro que albergaba con Naruto. De hecho, todo el día se mantuvo con una sonrisa, cosa que descoloco a sus empleados. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que algo no marchaba bien, pero no podía determinar que era. Intento hacer caso omiso a esa corazonada, se podría decir que se fue volando a su casa, llamando a gritos a su amor.

-¡Naruto! ¡He llegado!- dijo con alegría, esperando oír al instante las pisadas del rubio, o algún indicio de que lo había escuchado… Pero nada sucedió. El hogar se mantuvo tan silencioso como desde que se fuera Naruto, horas atrás.

Sasuke se comenzó a sentir perturbado, era raro que Naruto saliera, y si lo hacía le dejaba un recado o le llamaba. Simplemente no podía irse así. Temiendo lo peor, subió a su habitación, esperando encontrarlo dormido, aferrándose a esa mínima esperanza. Pero no… al entrar solo pudo encontrar la habitación en perfecto orden… Demasiado orden. Entro al baño, busco la presencia del rubio, pero no quedaba nada más que silencio absoluto. Sasuke quiso gritar, en su pecho se instalaba un dolor que crecía con alarmante rapidez. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Se aventuro a buscar sus cosas en el armario, pero se encontró con la nefasta visión de que solo la propia ropa de Sasuke se encontraba ahí. Se dejo caer en la cama, sintiendo el olor de su amado rubio. Sin poder detenerse, comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente. ¡Había sido tan estúpido de decirle esas cosas a Naruto! ¿Seguir siendo amigos? ¡Por favor! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en ese momento? Quiso apuñalarse el cerebro por no pensar antes. ¿Cómo se habría sentido Naruto al escuchar esas palabras? Por Dios, que Sasuke era un insensible idiota de primera.

Pero, no se detendría, llamaría al rubio y se disculparía por ese gran malentendido. El tono de llamada sonó dos, tres, cuatro veces y Naruto no atendía. Miles de miedos asaltaban al Uchiha, no quería pensar lo peor, pero al estar solo, apenas percibiendo el dulce olor de Naruto impregnado en la habitación, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, como burlándose de la idiota decisión que había tomado casi a la ligera. Llamo cinco, diez veces pero Naruto no contesto ni una. Dejo al menos veinte mensajes de voz, pero no estaba seguro que el rubio los escuchara.

Derrotado, se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo, llorando amargamente. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿Por qué se había ido? Bueno, eso era obvio, el mismo Sasuke lo había orillado a eso. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a su amado Naruto?

Volteo su mirada, y pudo ver que en el buró estaba el anillo de compromiso que Sasuke le había entregado. A su lado, una corta nota citaba: _"Descuida, no me lo lleve, es tuyo. No te volveré a molestar"_.

Sasuke entonces grito y lloro con fuerza, rogando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, que Naruto siguiera a su lado al despertar y que nada malo le había pasado. Pero se encontraba con la realidad, y no hizo nada para evitarlo. Primero lo enamoro sabiendo que no era la mejor idea, después lo defraudo al no creer la jugarreta que Kankuro, en paz descanse (el muy bastardo) le había hecho, después lo vuelve a ilusionar y finalmente, lo bota cual perro enfermo. Había que ser enteramente imbécil para hacerle eso a un hombre que solo se dedicaba a dar lo mejor de sí para él mismo y los que lo rodeaban. Quizá Sai tenía razón, y su mejor nombre habría sido "Sasuke-bastardo"

Naruto se encontraba en la cama de su antiguo hogar, intentaba descansar después del largo y extenso interrogatorio por parte de su padre, una hora de llantos por el trauma que había pasado, y finalmente dos horas de improperios dirigidos a Sasuke. Hacia un rato que Sasuke le había estado llamado insistentemente por al menos una hora. Naruto tenía dudas de porque le llamaba, pero estaba seguro que era por el dichoso anillo. Supuso que le dejo de llamar cuando descubrió que estaba en su buró. Naruto no hacia más que lamentar su perra suerte. Perder a su madre, ser el rechazado de la clase, ser violado y rechazado por el hombre que amaba… ¿Qué más le podía pasar? ¿El típico cliché de que lo orine un perro? Naruto no quería saber más, se sentía adormecido. Solo se acostó y dejo su mente en blanco, respondiendo con un "no tengo hambre, papá" hueco cuando Minato insistió que bajara a cenar algo. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, que por cierto había desechado después de que Sasuke lo dejara. Si al principio lo había tomado con humor, después le llego el duro golpe de la realidad. _"Sasuke no quiere estar contigo"_. Era lo que su débil mente le repetía constantemente. Sasuke lo había usado, como cuando pasó lo de la apuesta. Supuestamente infundada por los rufianes esos, pero en esos momentos le parecía muy verdadera.

Después de mucho llorar, su cuerpo finalmente fue vencido por el cansancio. Ya mañana seria otro día.

* * *

**Angst, angst everywhere.**

**Descuiden, el siguiente... No, sigan pensando en Angst :D**

**Saludos!**


	19. Retroceso

**Buen día!**

**Temprano, porque si no, lo olvido.**

**En-joy!**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, estaban rojizos de tanto llorar y una extrema falta de sueño. Tenía los sentidos embotados, como si le hubieran dado un gran golpe en la cabeza y de inmediato lo aventaran a una tina de agua helada. Aún intentaba procesar todo el lío del día anterior, pero estaba más que claro: Sasuke ya no lo quería a su lado, y era mejor hacer la separación lo menos dolorosa posible. Sabía que si se quedaba en la casa del moreno, difícilmente podría alejarse. El dolor quería hacer presencia en su de por sí masacrada mente, pero relajó sus músculos y suspiro; no tenía nada más que perder.

Recordaba la plática con su padre. El rubio mayor se dedico a despotricar en contra del pelinegro, pero finalmente dejó a Naruto lidiar con sus propios fantasmas. Naruto ya no era su bebé, eso lo sabía de antemano, pero le dolía tanto verlo así. Ya no tenía ese lindo brillo en su mirada, su sonrisa se había esfumado a saber dónde, sus ganas de vivir, su siempre hiperactivo hijo había desaparecido. Y lo que más coraje le daba es que sabía que sin el pelinegro, su hijo, aquel bebé que había criado durante todos esos años no iba a volver.

Naruto se levanto y dio una rápida ducha, listo para irse al hospital de prácticas. Era una gran suerte que justo ese día comenzaran sus clases, ya que si hubieran empezado poco después de su graduación, habría tenido al menos 10 faltas. Se vistió sencillamente; polera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo y sus nuevos tenis blancos. Era como si deseara limpiar su alma con esa ropa tan clara. Tomó un rápido y escaso desayuno, desde unos días atrás que se sentía mareado y nauseabundo por las mañanas, pero se dijo a sí mismo que eran alucinaciones suyas, o quizá la consecuencia de su estado anímico.

Afortunadamente sabía de antemano que Sasuke iba a un hospital bastante lejos de dónde el rubio tenía sus prácticas, así que tenía esa pequeña ventaja a su favor. Entre menos se encontrara con ese tormento andante, mejor para él. "Que tonto he sido. ¿Por qué pensé que Sasuke sería diferente al resto? Él mismo se dedico mucho tiempo a hacerme miserable" pensó, intentando convencerse de que si le tenía antipatía al moreno le sería más fácil evadir el dolor de ya no estar con él.

Después de un largo día de prácticas agotadoras, Naruto quiso dar por terminado su día, pero no contaba con el visitante que lo esperaba a la salida…

Sasuke se había devanado los sesos intentando averiguar dónde estaría Naruto. Intentó contactar a sus amigos más cercanos, pero al notar la desconfianza de ellos decidió dejarlo así. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde era el lugar más obvio donde podría estar, se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era más que obvio que estaría con su padre. ¿Dónde más, si no? Aún reprendiéndose por su estupidez, corrió a su coche a buscar al principal objeto de sus pesadillas (quizá eso de ser dobe sí se pegaba después de todo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre, con justa razón, le dirigió una helada mirada que incluso Sasuke sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su médula. El rubio mayor simplemente indicó que en primer lugar su hijo no tenía nada que hablar con él, y en segundo que no estaba en el hogar. Se adentró a su hogar lleno de coraje, mientras el pelinegro descifraba el posible paradero de su rubio. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, hoy iniciaban ambos sus prácticas, pero para Sasuke era más importante su amor que su carrera.

Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo para ver cuando los chicos salían charlando, riendo, y alguna que otra pareja abrazada.

Entonces fue que lo vio, su pequeño ángel rubio. Sin pensar, saltó de su coche y corrió al encuentro, sin fijarse en la calle.

El sonido de las llantas frenando y un golpe fuerte hicieron que Naruto se congelara en su sitio. Quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían; la gente comenzó a rodear el cuerpo sangriento que yacía en la calle, a la par que el conductor intentaba huir, siendo detenido por unas cuantas personas que lo acusaban de asesino.

Asesino

Escuchar esa palabra activo en Naruto su capacidad de moverse, corriendo al encuentro de ese cuerpo. Empujo a todos, llegando ante el desmayado (y rogaba que solo estuviera desmayado) cuerpo de Sasuke. Tenía grandes moretones en la cara, la ropa rasgada y embarrada de sangre. Si bien en la escuela te enseñan cuánta sangre tienes en el cuerpo, era un cuento muy distinto el verlo. Si bien según los cálculos de Naruto no era más de un litro lo que se había derramado, parecía que fuera una fuente. Comenzaba a hiperventilar, pero no se podía permitir perder la cordura, no en ese momento. Ya habían llegado con una camilla, era una enorme suerte que pasará justo frente al hospital. Rápidamente Naruto se unió a los paramédicos que llevaban a Sasuke, pero una mano lo detuvo de llegar al área de trauma.

-Naruto, ese es Sasuke Uchiha ¿cierto?- pregunto su maestro, Kurama. Un pelirrojo bastante guapo

-S-si…- Naruto recién entraba en shock

-Sabes que no puedes pasar, tienes una relación con el paciente y eso nublaría tu juicio médico, es mejor que esperes aquí, te prometo que te mantendré al tanto de todo-

Dicho eso, el profesor entró al cuarto donde trataban a Sasuke, dejando al rubio temblando. Sentía sus piernas de gelatina, no sabía por cuanto más podría estar en pie. Súbitamente, un fuerte dolor en su vientre lo hizo doblarse, era como si un golpe le hubiera roto algo ahí adentro. Sin poder aguantar mucho, se desmayó, siendo atrapado en los brazos de uno de sus compañeros que había presenciado todo. Rápidamente lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo a un cuarto de observación. Naruto no supo nada más, sólo rogó porque Sasuke saliera vivo de esa para poder matarlo personalmente.

Naruto abría lentamente sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una camilla del hospital, porque el olor a alcohol era muy fuerte. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su compañero, que recordaba se llamaba Obito. Era un chico alegre, al menos eso se percibía.

-Obito… ¿Qué hago aquí?- sintió de nuevo un mareo que lo obligó a mantenerse acostado, mientras Obito examinaba su vientre

-Bueno, después de que Kurama-sensei fuera con aquel atropellado, tú te retorciste y desmayaste, por suerte te atrapé, Naruto-san- contestó ese pelinegro singular, sonriendo de manera consoladora al rubio, quien intento devolver la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo

-Sasuke… ¿Sabes si está bien?- Naruto intentaba no perder el conocimiento de nuevo

-Bueno, Kurama-sensei dijo que estaba grave, pero estable por el momento. Dijo que iban a mantenerlo en observación durante la noche- Obito se fijó mejor en el ultrasonido sin que Naruto se diera cuenta. No estaba seguro de lo que veía, quizá lo mejor era ir con el ginecólogo del hospital. Se disculpó con Naruto y fue a vocear al ginecólogo Masashi Lawliet.

Naruto no comprendía por qué Obito había hecho eso, pero simplemente se quedo acostado hasta que el mareo pasó. Una vez que el ginecólogo llegó saludo gentilmente al confundido rubio, y explicó que Obito lo había llamado porque noto algo en su vientre y quiso tener una opinión profesional. Después de todo, Obito y Naruto sólo eran estudiantes de primer año.

-Naruto, dime por favor, ¿Eres un doncel?- preguntó el ginecólogo, sacando un gran sonrojo al rubio, quien solo asintió, nervioso. Su compañero lo miró con sorpresa, pero sin hacer algún comentario

-Pues según esto, tienes un pequeño invasor de cuatro semanas gestándose en tu interior. Felicidades Naruto- fue entonces que el doctor Masashi giró la pantalla y Naruto pudo apreciar una pequeña forma. Su hijo. Hijo suyo y de Sasuke. Era diminuto, se suponía que no medía más que un frijol. Era increíble como la vida podría ser tan extraña. Aunque… ¿Serían 4 semanas justas?

-Doctor… ¿Está seguro de que son cuatro semanas? ¿No son cinco?- Pregunto con miedo. Si eran cinco semanas, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera de… _él_

-Debido al peso y al tamaño te aseguro que con cuatro semanas, pero si gustas te podemos hacer más estudios para asegurar el tiempo- El doctor tomó las medidas del feto y le extendió un par de fotos al rubio. Las primeras fotos de su pequeño (o pequeña)

-Le agradecería si los hace en estos momentos- Fuera como fuere, era su bebé y lo amaría… Aunque no negaba que le mataba la idea de que fuera de Kankuro.

Después de una tarde-noche llena de muestras de sangre y orina, Naruto por fin tenía los resultados de sus estudios. (N/A: Lamento la interrupción, y sí, se que los estudios de éste tipo duran al menos un día, yo misma me he hecho una prueba de embarazo, pero no quiero complicarme tanto)

Al leerlos, su alma entró a su cuerpo nuevamente (¿Cuándo se había ido?). Tenía cuatro semanas y un día de embarazo. Eso significaba que el bebé era de Sasuke, sí o sí.

Naruto se encontraba, de hecho, en la habitación del Uchiha. Al rubio le lastimó verlo así, tan vulnerable. Estaba conectado a la intravenosa y los aparatos que medían su respiración, latidos y esas cosas. Le daba miedo verlo tan tranquilo, sin ese ceño fruncido que solía tener cuando se molestaba, o esa sonrisa de lado que sólo le dedicaba a él. Llamó a su padre para hacerle saber que se quedaría con Sasuke hasta que mejorase, y se retiró del programa de medicina. Era una medida drástica, pero lo cierto es que le importaba más Sasuke; sin él, no le importaba ni siquiera su carrera.

-Sasuke… Sé que no me quieres a tu lado… Pero tendremos un hijo… ¿Te imaginas? Nuestro hijo… Por favor Sasuke, despierta…- pedía Naruto al inconsciente Sasuke, esperando una respuesta, respuesta que llegaría con el tiempo…

Había pasado una semana en la cual Sasuke ya había salido de peligro, pero aun no despertaba. En esa misma semana aquel que lo había atropellado ya había pagado su culpa con una penalización monetaria a favor de Sasuke y dos días de arresto en una delegación cercana. Naruto se sentía algo molesto con el hombre, pero más molesto con Sasuke por ser tan teme y no fijarse al cruzar la calle. Eso era otro trago amargo que deseaba que pasara lo más rápido posible.

-Sasuke-teme… Tienes que despertar, por favor… Tengo algo importante que decirte y no quiero parecer un idiota hablando aquí solo…- Naruto conversaba todos los días con el pelinegro, en un vano esfuerzo por lograr algún avance en su estado. Pero por el momento nada parecía ser suficiente para despertarlo; Naruto se desesperaba con dolor… Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado a aclarar las cosas… Si no hubiera huido como lo hizo… Quizá Sasuke no se encontraría en esa situación. Naruto se sentía tan culpable…

Aún cuando ya sus compañeros y su propio padre le habían dicho hasta el cansancio que ese accidente no había sido culpa suya, no podía evitarlo. Es decir, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Ok, quizá Sasuke había dicho eso sin pensar, o incluso puede que lo hubiera pensado mejor y por eso fue hasta su escuela a verlo. Naruto se sentía como una cucaracha. A veces se acordaba de su hijo cuando pasaba una mano distraídamente por su estómago aun plano. Era sólo por ese pequeño (o pequeña) que comía tres veces al día, aunque fuera poco. El tener un hijo de Sasuke gestándose en su interior lo hacía sentir aun peor. Cuando estaba solo (porque Minato lo obligaba a irse a dormir al menos unas horas) se dedicaba a llorar y decirle a ese pequeño ser que lo perdonara por hacerle eso a su padre… O bueno, a su _otro_ padre.

Naruto juraba que, de no ser por su bebé, ya hubiera preferido dormir junto a Sasuke. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si no tienes a la razón de tu vida a tu lado? Fantasmas crueles rondaban a Naruto todos los días; fantasmas que susurraban que el moreno no despertaría nunca, que cuando despertara no lo recordaría y se enamoraría de alguien más, o que si lo recordaba lo odiaría por hacerle eso. Esas voces eran increíblemente parecidas a la voz de Kankuro… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; ¿Dónde estaría Kankuro? Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Quizá era mejor así, intentar olvidar el pasado.

Esa mañana en particular Naruto se sentía algo animado. Habían pasado tres semanas hasta ahora, donde los doctores dictaminaron que ya solo era cuestión de que el moreno tuviera una motivación para despertar, ya que internamente estaba mucho mejor. Vaya que Naruto tenía una motivación para su amor; esa mañana le diría a Sasuke que esperaba un hijo suyo. Incluso pudo desayunar sin devolver nada, eso era una buena señal a ojos del rubio.

Una vez en el hospital se contuvo de correr a la habitación del moreno, se dijo a si mismo que era muy torpe y que podría caerse, lo cual lo mantuvo bien firme en el piso. Ya ahí, miró el rostro tranquilo de Sasuke, y pensó que los doctores tenían razón, ya tenía algo de color en sus mejillas. Tomo la siempre dispuesta silla a un lado de la cama y comenzó a platicar con aquel durmiente.

-Sasuke, buen día teme-ttebayo- saludo, depositando un suave beso en su frente- ¿Sabes? Los doctores dicen que estás mejor, pero que no parece que tengas ganas de despertar. ¿Por qué teme? ¿Acaso no quieres verme? Te tengo una gran noticia. No te la quise decir antes porque me siento idiota incluso ahora, pero sé que me escuchas… Sasuke-teme… Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, ttebayo… Seremos padres… Despierta Sasuke, por favor…

Naruto no lo había notado, pero el ritmo cardiaco de Sasuke entro en un ritmo altamente elevado, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, dejando que el típico sonido de la maquina haciendo un "bip" casi eterno reinara en la habitación.

El corazón de Sasuke dejo de latir.

Junto con el de Naruto.

* * *

**Escritora hija de ****, escritora hija de **** everywhere.**

**Calma!**

**El otro viene mas cuchi, lo juro.**

**Saludos, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. A todos!**


	20. Retomando el camino

**Disculpenmeeee**

**Tengo cerebrode chorlito :(**

**Éste capítulo si les va a gustar :3**

**En-joy!**

* * *

El corazón de Sasuke dejó de latir.

Junto con el de Naruto.

Las alarmas saltaron al momento, pero Naruto no podía moverse; estaba congelado viendo la línea horizontal que no marcaba ningún latido. Estaba consciente de que Sasuke había sufrido una taquicardia, seguida de un paro cardíaco, sabía que tenía que pararse y pedir el carro de choques para reanimar a su corazón. Cada doctor, indiferente a la carrera que había elegido, sabia como reanimar un corazón, así solo fuera leyéndolo.

Pero Naruto no podía moverse.

En menos de medio minuto llego el equipo a reanimar a Sasuke. El doctor busco pulso, y al no encontrarlo grito para que le llevaran el carro de choques. El cuerpo de Naruto solo atino a hacerse a un lado para no estorbar en la labor. Tenían que salvarlo, no podían o debían dejarlo ir. No quería que dejaran sin padre a su hijo.

Las lágrimas acudieron con alarmante rapidez a sus ojos, ahora cristalizados. El doctor y las enfermeras hacían su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar al moreno. "¡Carguen a doscientos!", escucho Naruto, seguido de una fuerte sacudida del cuerpo del moreno. "¡Carguen a doscientos cincuenta! ¡Despejen"! volvió a escuchar el rubio. Se sentía enfermo, a punto de vomitar; se sentía como si ya hubiera perdido al moreno, ya no quería vivir. "¡Carguen a tres…" Fue lo último que logro captar antes de caer en el lustroso piso del hospital.

Sus ojos se abrieron intentando reconocer el entorno. ¿Dónde estaba? Quiso levantarse, pero una serie de cables conectados a su cuerpo se lo impidieron. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Había un olor que lo molestaba: cloro. De nuevo se pregunto donde rayos estaba, sin poder llegar a una conclusión. Apenas y podía recordar algo, su cabeza era una masa caliente y punzante, por todos lados de su cráneo le dolía. Volteo la mirada, y logro captar un bulto acostado a unos cuantos centímetros de su cama, un rubio bulto que, desafortunadamente, también estaba conectado a varios aparatos. Su respiración era lenta, incluso pareciera que no lo hacía realmente.

Unos pocos recuerdos de un fuerte golpe lo asaltaron. Recordaba haber ido por Naruto, pero no supo que paso, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe y de ahí su mente estaba en negro. Estaba frustrado, odiaba no saber qué pasaba. Dedujo que estaba en un hospital debido a las máquinas numerosas que lo rodeaban a él y Naruto. Pero, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaban los dos en un hospital? Pensó que la peor parte se la había llevado él mismo, ya que Naruto se notaba sano, sin ninguna herida visible que fuera grave, o al menos de cuidado.

¡Pero claro! Recordó todo entonces, y sintió un dolor de cabeza peor al anterior. Probablemente lo habían atropellado, ya que vio la cara de espanto que tuvo el rubio al verlo atravesar, incluso recordaba voces desconocidas, advirtiéndole. Pero ya era tarde, él había cruzado y el coche simplemente no pudo detenerse. Entonces fue que sintió el golpe y de ahí se perdió. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde entonces? Esperaba que no mucho, y quizá estaba loco (un poco más de lo normal), pero recordaba la voz de Naruto, pidiéndole que despertara; una y otra vez, decía que despertara, "regresa teme" u "odio hablarte así, parezco idiota". Entonces, si Naruto no estuvo en un accidente, ¿Por qué también estaba en el hospital, siendo atendido? Sasuke sólo pedía que no fuera nada grave, y que el rubio despertara pronto, pues tenía ganas de tocarlo y su cuerpo entumido no parecía querer cooperar con él.

Como por arte de magia, del destino o del cielo (sí, claro), Naruto empezó a abrir sus rubias orbes, mirando desconcertado el techo. Volteo a todos lados, y al notar que el moreno ya había despertado, quiso correr a su lado y besarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo por tu estupidez. Pero noto que no podía mover su brazo, estaba algo entumido por la intravenosa, de hecho su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero logro componer una sonrisa que fue bien recibida por su pareja… O ex-pareja…

-Hola dobe- dijo Sasuke con la voz ligeramente ronca

-Hola teme… Hasta que te dignaste a despertar, desgraciado- comento con diversión, aligerando el ambiente

-No puedo creerlo… Un pequeño accidente y te quiere convertir en Julieta para seguir a tu amado- Sasuke rio, arrepintiéndose al momento, pues sus músculos estaban tan desusados que de inmediato sintió un dolor recorrerlo.

-Cállate teme… No lo digas ni en broma, pudiste haber muerto y yo… Yo…- Naruto sintió un repentino deseo de llorar. ¡Malditas fueran las hormonas prenatales!

-Hey, calma… Era broma dobe, sabes que no te haría eso- se disculpo Sasuke, aguantando el dolor lo mejor que pudo

-M-Más te vale, teme idiota- contesto Naruto, limpiándose unas lagrimillas.

En ese momento entró el ex profesor de Naruto, Kurama-sensei, quién era el encargado de ambos. Al notar que ambos charlaban, quiso revisar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, bienvenido de vuelta al mundo. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto, revisando la respuesta de los ojos de Sasuke

-Bien, creo. Siento que no puedo mover mi cuerpo y duele- contesto, sintiendo la molesta luz de la lámpara directa en su ojo

-Es normal, aún está en efectos de morfina, pero ya que su cuerpo se ha recuperado casi al cien por ciento, bajaré los niveles de ésta para que no tengamos efectos secundarios- contesto el doctor, apretando unos cuantos botones, tras lo cual Sasuke sintió más movilidad en su cuerpo, y a la vez un poco de dolor. Seguidamente fue a atender a Naruto.

-Buen día Naruto, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- pregunto el doctor, realizando un pequeño estudio similar al que le había hecho a Sasuke

-No tengo idea Kurama-sensei, soy un asco en las fechas y usted lo sabe-

-Buen punto. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Hay nauseas, mareos, debilidad?- el doctor revisaba el nivel cardíaco y sensorial de Naruto

-No sensei, hasta ahora no. ¿Puedo preguntar que me pasó?- Ahora Sasuke se inclino un poco, queriendo escuchar mejor

-Bueno, debido a tu… -El doctor miro discretamente a Sasuke. Prefirió ser discreto, quizá el moreno no lo sabía- … Condición (remarco esa frase, logrando un asentimiento por parte del rubio, y desconcierto por parte de Sasuke) sufriste un desmayo post-traumático; era cuestión de tiempo, ya que nunca pudiste asimilar en su momento el accidente de Sasuke, así que simplemente explotaste, por decirlo de una forma. Supongo que no has comido ni dormido bien, ¿Verdad?- pregunto ahora, mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Daba igual lo que Naruto dijera, los estudios lo dirían todo.

-Pues… No… He estado al pendiente de Sasuke…- respondió el apenado rubio, ante una mirada de duda por parte de Sasuke. ¿De qué rayos hablaban? ¿Naruto estaba enfermo? El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él

-Bien. Te dimos unos medicamentos que no afectan a… Tu condición, así que no hay riesgos, pero debes cuidarte, ¿De acuerdo? A menos que ya no lo quieras- Y Sasuke sabía que, de alguna forma, no se refería a su persona. Naruto compuso una mueca de terror, negando rápidamente. El doctor solo sonrió, levantándose

-Me alegro, ahora pediré que les traigan a ambos su comida. Con permiso- el doctor se retiro, y Sasuke por fin pudo hablar

-Naruto, ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?- pregunto un "ligeramente" molesto moreno

-B-bueno… Es que… ¡Ay, Sasuke, me da miedo decírtelo!- repuso Naruto, haciendo un puchero amenazando con llorar. Sasuke solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-No llores dobe… Sólo quiero saber…- murmuro, algo arrepentido de haber alzado la voz

-¡La última vez que te lo dije tuviste una taquicardia seguida de un paro cardiaco, me aterra decirlo!- respondió Naruto, llorando desesperadamente. El calmante apenas y hacia efecto

-Naruto, cálmate o llamare a la enfermera y te pincharan el brazo para darte el tranquilizante… Respira hondo- pidió Sasuke, lo más calmado que pudo. Vio que los latidos del rubio aumentaron considerablemente, por lo que se asusto

Naruto respiro una y otra vez, intentando no hiperventilar o sería peor para él y especialmente para su bebé. Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo? Sasuke podría pensar que se burlaba de él, para empezar. Eran muy pocos los que sabían su condición, y hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de comentárselo al moreno. Ahora, quizá (y eso era una remota posibilidad) Sasuke le creyera que estaba embarazado, pero podía dudar que fuera de él. Las fechas eran traicioneras, había tenido relaciones con él sólo una semana después de que fuera violado. Así que Sasuke podría dudar, aunque Naruto le jurara que era un hijo suyo. Se preguntaba que había sentido Sasuke cuando se lo dijo cuando aún estaba sin consciencia. Ahora Sasuke tenía cinco semanas y… No, según el calendario, ya eran seis. Se había pasado tres días inconsciente. Entonces ya tenía seis semanas de embarazo, y el moreno aún no lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que debía decírselo, pero había muchas variantes, y no quería descubrirlo.

-¿Naruto? Puedes decírmelo… No pasa nada, estoy contigo…- Rogo el moreno, viendo la duda del rubio

-Pues… Verás… Antes que nada Sasuke, no quiero que te sientas traicionado, no te lo dije antes porque no había oportunidad, y la verdad es que podrías no creerme. Es decir ¿Quién lo creería? Me pondrías en un manicomio antes que creerme- Naruto balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, intentando darse valor

-Naruto, no te estoy entendiendo nada, explícalo paso a paso, por favor- pidió el moreno, comprensivamente

-Verás… Yo nací con una rara condición, una en cien mil millones, según los estudios. Tengo un pseudo hermafroditismo, es decir por fuera no tengo órganos femeninos, pero por dentro sí. Cuento con un útero conectado a mi ano, lo cual, de alguna forma, me permite engendrar vida dentro de mí, como una mujer. Son muy raros esos casos, como te comenté, y muy pocos de ellos sobrevivieron al parto. Claro, era la edad media y nadie sabía de esto, de hecho a esos hombres los tachaban de practicar magia negra al no entender porque podían procrear como una mujer… Soy lo que se conoce tradicionalmente como un "doncel"…- explico Naruto, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos

-Pero… Es casi imposible Naruto…- Sasuke se sentía algo idiota con toda esa información. Claro que les habían enseñado sobre el pseudo hermafroditismo, pero era tan difícil de detectar y a la vez tan raro de encontrar a un hombre o mujer que lo tuviera… Era increíble que su propio novio lo tuviera…

-Bueno… Todos decían que era imposible que tú reprobaras alguna materia y me pusieron como tu tutor de inglés, así que creo que no todo es imposible…- reprocho Naruto, sintiéndose algo herido, dudando si debía o no decir la siguiente parte.

-Te creo Naruto… Pero entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir…?- No, no es que un Uchiha fuera idiota o ignorante, ¡No! Simplemente quería estar bien seguro de lo que Naruto insinuaba

-Tengo seis semanas de embarazo, Sasuke…- musito el rubio, sintiéndose algo triste. Que lo llamaran como quisieran, pero era obvio que Sasuke no quería saber nada de él

-¿Seis semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí internado?- se sentía sorprendido, no podía creer tanta información

-Contando el día de hoy, llevas dos semanas aquí- Naruto se sentía dolido… Ahora recordaba porque había empezado todo ese lio, principalmente porque ahora ambos estaban en el hospital en primer lugar

-¿Y lo de Kankuro fue hace cuanto?- Sasuke no estaba midiendo sus palabras. GRAN ERROR

-¡PUES SI TANTO TE INTERESA, ES TU HIJO MALDITO UCHIHA DE MIERDA! ¡MUY TU PROBLEMA SI NO ME CREES, IDIOTA!- grito Naruto al sorprendido Sasuke, arrancándose las intravenosas del brazo, tomando una muda de ropa que estaba en su silla, escondiéndose en el baño

Sasuke solo se quedo congelado, procesando todo. Ok, quizá la había cagado un poco al preguntar todo así de golpe sin pensar que Naruto se podría ofender. Ya, vale, la había cagado mucho. Definitivamente lo dobe sí se pegaba, pues ¿Desde cuándo no pensaba lo que decía? Ahora tenía que arreglar sus estupideces

Naruto se vestía y limpiaba sus lágrimas con furia. ¿Quién se creía ese bastardo para preguntar todo eso sin tacto alguno? ¿Qué no sabía que las mujeres embarazadas tenían cambios de humor drásticos? Ok, él definitivamente NO ERA UNA MUJER, pero vaya, tenía un pequeño ser acomodándose dentro de él, así que era muy similar a una. Noto la sangre resbalando por su brazo, regañándose por ser tan impulsivo (de nuevo). ¡Pero es que, carajo! Bueno, se había pasado con soltarle todo eso al moreno sin dejarlo asimilar la situación, pero ¡Joder! ¡Que se había pasado de bastardo! Se limpio la sangre, cubriéndola con un par de parches que había en el botiquín del baño, y salió hecho una furia, sin detenerse un segundo.

-¡Naruto, espera!- pidió el atontado Sasuke al ver que el rubio no se detenía de su carrera

-Vete a la mierda, Uchiha!- dijo Naruto, azotando la puerta al salir.

El moreno bien podría ser galardonado al premio "Como cagar tu relación de la manera más estúpida. ¡Dos veces!". Debía pensar en cómo hablar con el rubio sin que lo volviera a mandar a la mierda como lo había hecho hace unos minutos; primeramente tenía que moverse para acostumbrar a sus músculos al movimiento y así poder levantarse (N/A: Nuevamente mis incongruencias, lo siento). Fue una tarea difícil, pero lo logro después de una hora. La duda era como iba a salir sin ser visto, ya que no contaba con una muda de ropa, pero el destino era benéfico con él; en ese momento llego el doctor Kurama con Naruto, quien lucía como cachorro regañado, con los ojos enrojecidos y temblando de frío.

-Naruto, espero ahora si obedezcas y te quedes en cama, te dije que estabas delicado. Ya habías sufrido una amenaza de aborto hace dos semanas y ahora estabas en un ataque de ansiedad. Te lo digo en serio Naruto, si no comes, duermes y te tranquilizas, perderás a tu hijo. ¿En serio buscas eso, Naruto?- pregunto el molesto doctor, ganando solo una negación por parte del rubio, quien mantenía su cabeza agachada, intentando que no vieran sus ojos llorosos.

El doctor no dijo nada, solo aplico un poco de crema anestésica en el brazo del rubio y coloco nuevamente las intravenosas. En silencio, abandono la habitación, dejando sola a la pareja de futuros padres.

-¿Naruto?- "Ahora o nunca", pensó Sasuke

-…- Naruto no respondió nada, solo se encogió un poco, dando a entender que escuchaba

-Naruto, lamento haber sido un idiota hace un rato. No quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que no pensé lo que dije, si no hasta que ya lo había dicho- comenzó Sasuke, ganándose un bufido

-Que novedad…- dijo Naruto, con la voz quebrada

-Naruto, no dudo de ti, te creo. Sé que tú esperas un hijo mío, lo sé. Lo sé porque las fechas concuerdan, y aunque estoy dichoso por ello, tenía miedo de que fuera de él, y no mío. Pero es obvio que es mío Naruto, así que por favor, perdóname…- Musito el moreno, ganándose una gran mirada de sorpresa por parte de Naruto

-Que te… ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo perdón?- dijo, con algo de burla

Sasuke solo desvió su sonrojado rostro, y Naruto se volteo de nuevo, sonriendo. Apretó el botón que llamaba a la enfermera, la cual llego con calma al no haber notado irregularidades en el rubio. Fue hacia él, preguntando que deseaba. Naruto murmuro algo, a lo cual la enfermera sonrió. Sasuke se había rendido y se coloco de la misma forma que Naruto lo había hecho, solo que dándole la espalda. Al notar un movimiento en su cama, volteó encontrándose con una linda sorpresa: ahora su cama y la de Naruto estaban juntas, con lo cual Naruto tomo su mano y rodeo su cadera con ella, obligándolo a abrazarlo. Sasuke sonrió y acaricio el aún vientre plano de Naruto. No podía creer sus suerte, tenía una pareja a la que amaba muchísimo, quizá se… No, se casarían sí o sí, y lo mejor de todo era que éste podía concebir. Al saberse enamorado se sintió algo desilusionado, pues los hombres no podían tener hijos. En su momento no importo, ya que con tal de estar con el rubio, supuso que podrían adoptar a algún pequeñito que tuviera el infortunio de ser huérfano. Pero ahora Sasuke y su Naruto podrían tener hijos propios. Eso lo hacía extremadamente feliz, tanto que le provocaba sonreír. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo el rostro del rubio, atrayéndolo al suyo para plantarle un lindo y romántico beso. Naruto solo atino a sonrojarse, correspondiendo al beso que se fue haciendo un poco más posesivo. Al separarse sintió sus mejillas muy sonrojadas; ¿Cómo no amar a ese egocéntrico idiota? Más ahora que esperaban un pequeño o pequeña.

-¿Naruto, te casarías conmigo? Aunque te advierto, no tengo el anillo ahora mismo- dijo Sasuke, acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas de su novio, y con suerte, prometido

-Claro que si Sasuke-teme- contesto el rubio, sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo.

Después de todo, fue muy provechoso pedirle a la enfermera que juntara sus camas, y más provechoso aún que Sasuke ya pudiera moverse bien.

Secretamente, tenía la fantasía de hacerlo en un hospital.

Después de ese día, ya no la tendría.

* * *

**Lindo, ne?**

**Ya no daré indicios de lo que sigue. **

**Espero que disfruten, porque estamos a dos capítulos para el final! (Al fin)**

**Agradezco de corazón sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Gracias!**

**Saludos, gente amante del SasuNaru.**


	21. Como si fuera el final

**Ay, me tienen aquí de nuevo, para el sacrificio :D**

**En-joy!**

* * *

Después de una muy buena y apasionada reconciliación, Naruto despertó semidesnudo abrazado por su recién prometido. No podía sentirse más dichoso; por fin las cosas retomaban el camino con el que él soñaba. Amaba ver a Sasuke dormido, nunca conseguía ver esa pasividad marcada en el rostro cuando éste estaba despierto.

(N/A: Ok, iba a poner lemon, pero lo cierto es que estoy muriéndome de sueño y no estoy lo más despierta que quisiera para ser MUY explícita, así que se los debo, al menos en este capítulo)

Recordó que debía vestirse, o las enfermeras y su propio maestro le darían una reprimenda que… Bueno, era mejor vestirse. Se soltó con mucho cuidado y trabajo, pues el moreno lo tenía atrapado como temiendo que se le fuera a escapar de las manos. Afortunadamente Naruto solo debía ponerse la bata de hospital y su bóxer. Ya "vestido" se volvió a meter entre los brazos de su prometido, sonriendo.

A pesar de todo, el destino parecía decir que esos dos debían estar juntos.

"Ojalá", pensaba Naruto.

..-.._··..-.._··.. -.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··

Después de dos semanas más de recuperación para la pareja, teniendo Naruto ya dos meses de embarazo, pudieron dejar el hospital en óptimas condiciones. Claro que Naruto dudaba mucho regresar a ese hospital. ¿Razón? Los prometidos cumplieron la fantasía del hospital al menos otras 5 veces, siendo descubiertos en la última por Kurama y la enfermera, que se alarmaron al escuchar unos gemidos extraños. Naruto sólo se sonrojaba cada que recordaba ese evento.

Ahora todo parecía ir viento en popa, aunque eso a Naruto no le causaba buena espina; siempre que las cosas iban mejor, algo parecía querer robarles su felicidad. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, especialmente por su visitante que apenas y hacía un bultito en su delgado vientre. Había pasado un mes desde que hubieran dejado el hospital, y no podía irles mejor. Después de soportar una bien merecida paliza por parte de su suegro, Sasuke había pedido "formalmente" la mano de Naruto… Otra vez. Al principio Minato llamo de todo a Sasuke, y se negó rotundamente, pero al enterarse del embarazo del rubio cambio de opinión; no lo hacía muy feliz, pero un hijo debía estar con sus padres. Decidieron casarse después de que su bebé naciera, pues no querían excitar mucho al rubio. (N/A: No piensen mal, "excitar" de "emocionar"… Pervertidos)

Mientras tanto, Naruto decidió ayudar a su padre con la empresa, dedicándose a las finanzas unos meses mientras el contador se tomaba unas vacaciones. Todos en la empresa lo amaban, aunque les tomo por sorpresa la condición del rubio. A final de cuentas todos lo asimilaron, ese rubio era _querible_. La única que solía querer hacerle a mal sus días era la insoportable Rukia, una de las millones de empleadas que solían tener un enamoramiento por Sasuke. Era una pelinegra muy inteligente, pero bastante despiadada; no se detenía ante nada ni nadie con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, y ahora tenía uno en mente: Sasuke Uchiha. Ella no creía en esa tontería de "el rubio es un doncel", vaya estupidez. Lo que Sasuke necesitaba era una mujer como ella, fuerte y decidida, con un útero más que dispuesto a albergar al próximo heredero Uchiha… ¿Y por qué no? Convertirse ella en la señora Uchiha, esposa del magnate Sasuke Uchiha. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que cometía un gran error al casarse con esa "cosa" que le decían "doncel". Y de eso ella misma se encargaría…

(N/A: Oh, vamos. Es obvio de _cual_ Rukia hablo. Y sí, la ODIO aunque no exista)

-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··

Naruto tuvo que suplir al contador por un tiempo más, cosa que no le agrado en absoluto ya que su propia asistente, Rukia, no dejaba de hacer mal su trabajo con tal de dejar mal parado a Naruto. Al principio eso no le molesto, al contrario, se reía de ella por su falta de madurez y profesionalismo. Pero al pasar el tiempo notó que esos "pequeños errores" terminaban siendo una enorme grieta en la empresa, por lo cual intento limar asperezas con ella, descubriendo con pesadez que eso iba a ser imposible. Era obvio porque lo odiaba, la gente lo murmuraba por todos lados: Ella quería ser la próxima señora Uchiha, pero al estar comprometido con el embarazado de ya 5 meses, esa era una tarea más que imposible, y eso dejando de lado que el pelinegro realmente amaba a su prometido. Naruto intentaba no darle mucha importancia, pero la muy perra sabía cómo hacer hervir su sangre. Al ser ella su asistente, tenía que contestar primero todas sus llamadas; cada que llamaba un comprador ella los despachaba (si Naruto se daba cuenta antes, le arrebataba el teléfono y pasaba la llamada a su teléfono), si llamaban para dar algún reclamo o felicitación a la empresa y al rubio, ella simplemente les colgaba o contestaba de forma grosera, con lo que provoco la finalización de dos buenos contratos; y finalmente, si llamaba Sasuke, ella primero se le insinuaba de forma descarada, antes de poner una cara agria y pasar la llamada, MUY a su pesar.

Naruto pidió más de mil veces, siendo apoyado por casi media empresa, que corriera a esa… "Mujer". Pero Minato se negaba, diciendo que no podía contratar a otra, ya que estaban a finales de año y le sería imposible instruir a una nueva empleada, o empleado según fuera el caso. Así que Naruto ya llevaba más de 3 meses intentando trabajar a la par con ella, cosa que no sucedería ni en sus sueños, decía el rubio. Con 6 meses de embarazo encima se veía más tierno que antes; si en la empresa ya lo apreciaban, ahora lo adoraban. Claro, exceptuando a "esa", pero ella no importaba realmente. Sasuke le demostró una y otra vez su fidelidad, ya que todas las tardes iba a recogerlo a la empresa para llevarlo a su hogar, tardes que la pelinegra no desaprovechaba; se le insinuaba de forma descarada, su falda subía unos cuantos centímetros más de lo normal, sus escotes se hacían repentinamente mas "demostrativos", las cosas de su escritorio (lápices, papeles, chucherías) tenían peleas con la gravedad y ella se agachaba a recogerlos, con lo cual ya fuera que dejara ver su trasero o senos de forma repulsiva (tanto para el rubio como para el pelinegro). Pero Sasuke ni por enterado, o cuando lo hacía simplemente se detenía de vomitarle en la cara a la tipa esa.

Así que Naruto no podía ser más feliz, era su vida soñaba. Familia, esposo, buen trabajo… Todo era bello.

Era…

-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··

Al estar en la mitad de su séptimo mes, Naruto desgraciadamente tenía más trabajo. Renuncias, abonos, anualidades, la fiesta que se realizaba a final de año para brindar por otro año de trabajo… En fin, apenas y tenía tiempo de estirar sus muy hinchadas piernas, ni hablar de los pies. Lo único que deseaba era renunciar e irse a descansar a su hogar para esperar a su prometido, pero no quería decepcionar a su padre o así mismo, aunque eso significara tener que seguir soportando a Rukia, que cada día parecía más querer matarlo. Él intentaba no tomarla en cuenta, pero a veces sentía el miedo recorrerlo cuando descubría su penetrante mirada en su persona, específicamente en su pequeño bebé.

Ella no se detendría. Ese bastardo no debía nacer, ¡simplemente no podía!

Se puso furiosa cuando descubrió que ese rubio mugroso había dicho la verdad, pues poco a poco se fue notando el "embarazo". Claro, le costó creerlo porque todo podía ser posible, quizá se ponía una prótesis o algo para verse así, pero el día que lo encontró con Sasuke (que por cierto, odiaba haberlos visto) en el estacionamiento besándose y acariciándose, pudo ver claramente el estomago hinchado de esa cosa. Se fue como una furia a su departamento, de hecho casi chocaba con un maldito ebrio, pero afortunadamente salió bien librada. Eso le daba esperanzas, si no había muerto ahí, era porque ella DEBÍA estar con el moreno. La cuestión era _como_ lo lograría.

Los accidentes pasan, ¿O no? Cualquiera puede sufrir una caída, un atropello, un fuerte golpe… O incluso cualquiera puede morir calcinado en un incendio, por _accidente_.

¡Claro, sólo tenía que preparar todo para salir invicta, y listo! Ese rubio las pagaría por entrometerse en su futuro ideal.

-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··

El día iba de mal en peor para Naruto. No sólo tenía que arreglar uno de los tantos "errores" de Rukia, tenía que pedir disculpas al comprador, arreglar mucho papeleo para un bono especial y no perderlo, Sasuke no pasaría por él hasta muy tarde, más tarde incluso después de que él saliera. Y para colmo de males, se había estado sintiendo mal, pues el bebé no paraba de moverse. No era malo, simplemente muy incómodo, pues casi no se movía.

O no, ese no era el colmo de males, el colmo era que Rukia tenía que ayudarlo con el arreglo para no perder al cliente. Al menos tenía ya una copia guardada de la junta para que, por si ella destruía todo de alguna forma, él ya tenía un respaldo de la información.

Afortunadamente (la única cosa buena) ya era casi hora de irse, ya tenía todo respaldado y Rukia solo había murmurado un "ajá" cuando Naruto le dijo que ya estaba todo listo.

Tristemente, Naruto no sabía que _tan listo_ estaba todo…

Su corazón salto al escuchar que Rukia entraba a su oficina sin preguntar nada, solo sintió que se le tiraba encima cual gata en celo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?!- musito Naruto, intentando alejarla de sí

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Yo seré la señora Uchiha y heredare esa fortuna, no tú, maldito deforme!- gritaba ella, forcejeando con el embarazado. ¡Al diablo las sutilezas! ¡Ella lo quería muerto!

Ambos peleaban, forcejeaban con tal de someter al otro. No notaron la peligrosa cercanía que tenían de la ventana. No era un vidrio reforzado como siempre usaban, tuvieron que cambiarlo por uno regular al perder dos grandes clientes y hacer recorte de impuestos. Si bien estaban apenas en el segundo piso, una caída sería considerablemente peligrosa, especialmente para el rubio.

Desafortunadamente en su lucha por ganar, Rukia dio un traspié, provocando la caída de ambos a través del vidrio que provoco un gran estruendo en medio de la noche.

En el suelo sólo se podían ver dos cuerpos ensangrentados, rodeados de pequeños trozos de vidrio y la abundante sangre de uno de ellos…

-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··.. -.._··

El conserje del edificio había visto todo, desde que atravesaron el vidrio hasta que ambos dieron un gran azotón. El señor sabía que no era bueno tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero por suerte el rubio había caído encima de la loca esa, amortiguando ligeramente la caída. En seguida llamó una ambulancia que no tardo nada en llegar, mientras daba aviso al señor Uchiha y el señor Namikaze. No supo a quien llamar por parte de la pelinegra, ella no hacía amistad con nadie, al menos que él supiera.

Con pesar vio la ambulancia alejarse, respondiendo a las preguntas que la policía le hacía, ya que en el hospital llamaron a la patrulla que fuera a investigar.

El conserje solo rezaba por el bienestar del joven Namikaze y su bebé.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, no lo querían dejar pasar con el rubio y comprobar su estado. ¡Carajo, ambos eran doctores al menos en preparación, merecía estar ahí! Minato era el más calmado, aunque por dentro estaba hecho trizas. Su bebé y su nieto podrían… No, no quería pensar en eso… Pero caer de dos pisos, más aún estando embarazado era un riesgo de muerte.

Súbitamente, dejaron entrar al moreno quien entro sin pensarlo dos veces. Minato rezo por su hijo y nieto o nieta… No deseaba perderlos…

Dentro, Naruto era poco menos que un muñeco. Seguía desmayado, pero la ginecóloga le informo que no era necesario despertarlo, ya que tendrían que realizar una cesárea para evitar cualquier riego; para un embarazo masculino era difícil de tener un parto normal. Sin embargo, Naruto despertó, gimiendo de dolor; no recordaba casi nada, sólo un fuerte golpe y mucho dolor. Sasuke tomo su mano, y a balbuceos le dijo que debían sacar a su hijo, porque era peligroso que siguiera en su vientre. Naruto se asusto y pudo ver como las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, buscando anestesia, instrumentos, la pediatra se preparaba para recibir a su hijo… Por fin, en esa noche fatídica, tendría a su hijo en sus brazos. No tardo mucho en sentir fuertes dolores, como si quisiera pujar, pero él mismo sabía que no podía; tendría que ser por cesárea. No importaba, siempre y cuando su bebé estuviera bien. La cifra poco alentadora de supervivencia que tenía su bebé era el 50%, pues aunque no aparentaba tener algún daño por la caída, aún le faltaba desarrollarse. Por fortuna no sentiría dolor alguno, ya las enfermeras lo habían anestesiado y ya no sentía ese punzante dolor en su vientre. Escuchaba hablar a todos en la habitación, pero no entendía nada, solo quería saber de su bebé.

Unos minutos después escucho un chillido algo débil… Su hijo… Un pequeño Uchiha-Namikaze había llegado al mundo. Chillaba lo mejor que podía, sus pulmones no daban para mucho. Naruto pidió urgentemente que se lo dieran, quería sentirlo. La ginecóloga al principio se negó, pero accedió al notar el asentimiento de la pediatra. Envolvió al pequeño en una cobijita, dándoselo al rubio.

Naruto no podía expresar la emoción que lo embriagaba. Su niño estaba ahí, aferrándose a la vida que le habían otorgado sus padres. Su cabellito apenas se veía, era de un rubio impresionante; su cara, aunque hinchada, tenía los rasgos de Sasuke. Su calor era embriagante, su olor… Todo de él. Sasuke apenas se podía mantener en pie, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto, después de su rubio. Ahora era tangible su responsabilidad, ahí estaba. Toco su manita, la cual envolvió su dedo con ternura mientras intentaba chillar más fuerte. Ahí estaba ese pequeño, su luz y guía, su razón de seguir…

-Mi hijo… Pequeño Kazuki… Bienvenido al mundo mi amor… Cuida de tu padre, ¿De acuerdo? Es un teme y necesitara de tu apoyo… te amo mi Kazuki… Mi hijo…- Sasuke no entendió esas palabras, pero Naruto ya lo sabía…

La pediatra por fin decidió que ya era hora de atender al pequeño, quien necesitaría estar en incubadora por los próximos 2 meses, al menos. Se llevaron rápidamente al bebé, dejando la habitación en un espeluznante silencio, roto por un solo sonido… El aparato que detectaba los latidos de Naruto de pronto se detuvo, emitiendo ese molesto "bip" continuo.

El mundo se congelo para Sasuke. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Solo pudo ver como la ginecóloga intentaba cerrar la herida mientras las enfermeras intentaban reanimar el ritmo cardiaco del rubio. ¿Eso había sentido Naruto cuando lo atropellaron a él? ¿Ese sentimiento de desazón, desesperanza? El mundo de pronto dejó de ser normal, todo daba vueltas. Oía, no escuchaba. Veía, no miraba. Su mente se centro en respirar y no desmayarse. Lo sacaron casi a golpes de la habitación, él no podía presenciar eso. Se quedo en el pasillo, completamente asustado. No de nuevo… Ya había perdido a su madre, su padre… Y ahora posiblemente a su pequeña familia… La pediatra, con pesar, le informo que los pulmones del bebé estaban algo delicados porque el bebé intentaba llorar, pero sólo agravaba su estado. Tuvieron que dormirlo para evitar riesgos, le dijo que ya estaba en los cuneros, en incubadora obviamente. Aparentemente, era el único riesgo de su hijo, Kazuki…

Kazuki… Mejor nombre no podía tener…

Como pudo se dirigió a los cuneros, viendo el estado de su pequeño. Conectado miles de agujas atravesando su delicada piel, en una incubadora de cristal que mantenía su temperatura… Sasuke no pudo más, y lloro… Se moría de miedo, no quería perder a su prometido ni a su bebé.

El bebé, más tranquilo y sin llorar, volteo instintivamente, despertando y brindándole una media mirada a su padre. Ojos negros. Sasuke cubrió su boca para no gritar de dolor. Las lágrimas arrasaron con su rostro, mojándolo. Sasuke rogaba a quien fuera que parara. "¡Ya basta!", pensó adolorido. Lloró y lloró hasta que Minato lo descubrió, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Inmediatamente lo acuno en sus brazos, dejando que liberara su continuo llanto.

-Sasuke… Calma… Debes ser fuerte por tu pequeño…- decía Minato, confortando al pelinegro… Lo veía tan destrozado que no quería darle _esa_ noticia… Pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y era mejor temprano… Ahora o nunca…

-Sasuke escucha… Debes saber que…- comenzó, siendo interrumpido

-¿Na-Naruto?- gimoteo como niño asustado

-Naruto… Está en coma…- Minato derramo las lagrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo aguantando

Sasuke no podía más, su cuerpo no lo resistiría…

Naruto en coma

Kazuki tenía dos meses de incubadora por delante

Minato solo deseaba morir

Sasuke deseaba no existir

"_Ya basta… Por favor…"_

* * *

**Soy una bastarda, cierto? Lo sé, me odian más que antes.**

**Penúltimo capítulo (Increíble)**

**Estoy teniendo serios problemas con el "What If" :(**

**Espero no me maten por el final y el epílogo ._.**

**Tengo en mente muchas historias, pero no las publicaré sino hasta haberlas terminado o estén casi terminados.**

**Saludos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Son mi alimento :D**

**(En serio, ya no como)**

**Nos vemos en dos días!**


	22. (Como si fuera) El Final

**Esto es de no creer. Ya acaba! **

**Así, esto es el fin, se acabó :O**

**Nunca imaginé que este día llegaría :(**

**Descuiden, me falta el epílogo y el "What if" (Con el cual estoy teniendo MUCHA bronca)**

**En-joy**

**Nos leemos en las notas finales**

* * *

Sasuke no podía más, su cuerpo no lo resistiría…

Naruto en coma

Kazuki tenía dos meses de incubadora por delante

Minato solo deseaba morir

Sasuke deseaba no existir

"_Ya basta… Por favor…"_

._.·._.·._.· ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._.

Una fatídica semana había pasado desde que Kazuki había nacido. Naruto no tenía señales de despertar, y eso era malo. Podía significar problemas neurológicos y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de prácticamente no haber podido estudiar casi nada (Casi un año es casi nada en la carrera de medicina).

Afortunadamente Kazuki iba evolucionando favorablemente. Sus pulmones respondían a la medicina, y éstos crecían al tamaño que debía tener. Ya había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros, y la pediatra decía que comía mucho. Naruto no habría podido amamantarlo, ya que lo único que poseía era un útero, no glándulas mamarias (Sasuke debía admitirlo, eso lo aliviaba mucho. La imagen de un Naruto con senos era por demás perturbadora).

Sasuke vivía prácticamente en el hospital, no había poder humano que lo sacara de ahí, ni Minato que se había vuelto como un padre para él lo había podido sacar. Su suegro le llevaba ropa limpia todos los días, prácticamente esperando un milagro. Su única luz era Kazuki.

Dos meses se habían cumplido ya. Kazuki era un bebé completamente sano y fuerte, llegando a un peso de tres kilos, cien gramos (Cuando había nacido apenas alcanzaba el kilo y medio). Era un bebé rubio de ojos negros y piel blanca. Se podría decir que era un Sasuke en miniatura, exceptuando el buen humor y el cabello. Sasuke se perdía en su aroma; estando mejor y ya fuera de la incubadora, Sasuke lo cuidaba junto a Naruto, quien no sabía ni de su presencia. Lo alimentaba, lo bañaba (fue un bochorno tener que aprender de las enfermeras), lo cambiaba (esa era la parte que más evitaba el moreno), le compro mucha ropita, la cual aun con sus tres kilos le quedaba colgando. Era un bebé adorable, sonreía mucho y cada vez que Sasuke lo acostaba en el pecho de Naruto, Kazuki se quedaba dormido profundamente.

Sasuke hablaba mucho con Naruto, intentando con esto que sus neuronas no murieran al no tener ningún dato conocido. Le decía como le iba en el día, como evolucionaba Kazuki, como era la apariencia de éste, cuanto los amaba… Todo el tiempo intentaba no llorar, no quería que, en caso de que el rubio recordara todas esas platicas, tuviera el recuerdo amargo de escucharlo llorar todos los días. A veces el ritmo cardíaco de Naruto cambiaba, se incrementaba o decaía, dependía de lo que Sasuke dijera.

El estado de Naruto era contra natura. Su piel había perdido color y calidez, se notaba pálido; sus labios estaban resecos y ligeramente azulados, como si se estuviera ahogando; su cabello ya no brillaba, era opaco en su totalidad. Ese no podía ser Naruto… Tan callado, tan quieto… Naruto era hiperactivo, sonriente, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarte… Cuando estaba embarazado era como una lucecita andante, siempre sonreía a todos, incluso a la horrenda Rukia, quien por cierto tuvo un destino bastante malo: después de la caída quedo paralizada desde el pecho hasta los pies. Era muy riesgoso, pues apenas y podía respirar. Necesito cuidados durante lo que le resto de su vida, siempre odiando al pobre rubio.

Muchas veces Sasuke pensó en que ya no quería respirar ese aire, no quería seguir sintiendo esa pesadez en el pecho, pero al ver a Kazuki cómodamente dormido en sus brazos se reprendía a sí mismo, dándose fuerzas para luchar por su pequeño hijo que lo necesitaba.

._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS  
(14/Abr.)**

El bebé Kazuki Uchiha-Namikaze ya contaba con cuatro meses de vida exactos. Hasta ese día Naruto había continuado en coma. Tristemente, el doctor le había informado que había hecho de todo para estimularlo, pero simplemente no despertaba. "A veces" había dicho el doctor "Los pacientes no despiertan de sus cirugías, y no sabemos porque. Todo se encuentra bien, lo recuperamos del paro y detuvimos su sangrado. Su cuerpo y estudios están limpios. Simplemente no despierta", y eso se lo había dicho hace tiempo. Sasuke también sabía que es eso pasaba. Era lo trágico de ser doctor (o aspirante, si a esas vamos); sabía que no podía contrariar al doctor, o molestarse de que no hicieran más cuando él sabía que no se podía hacer mucho… En esos momentos hubiera deseado ser un maestro, abogado o ingeniero, así no sabría los peligros de todas esas cirugías y tratamientos.

Simplemente deseaba con toda el alma que los órganos de Naruto no fallaran, o seria su fin…

._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._.

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

Sasuke se las había visto muy negras con el bebé al principio. Le costaba lidiar con el pequeño porque no sabía cómo pedir las cosas más que llorando. Sasuke sabía que no debía enojarse con él, después de todo es un bebé incomunicado con su mundo, pero había días en que simplemente no lo podía evitar. Le daba coraje consigo mismo por no entender a su pequeño. Aunque, felizmente, Kazuki no lloraba mucho, al menos no cuando tenía alguna necesidad como dormir o que cambiaran su pañal. Usualmente se quedaba observando el móvil de su cuna, viendo como los animalitos volaban y daban vueltas alrededor de su rubia cabecita. O si su padre lo estaba cargando, veía su triste mirada y una sonrisa consoladora. Sasuke platicaba mucho con él, le mencionaba a "papi Naruto". Kazuki había aprendido a amar a "papi Naruto" aun sin conocerlo del todo. Las veces que lo iban a ver al hospital Kazuki no lo distinguía muy bien, quería ver sus ojos pero su papi no los abría. Kazuki era acostado en su pecho, mientras sentía el leve respirar de "papi Naruto".

Después de dictaminar que Naruto no tenía una fecha específica para despertar, Minato prácticamente lo había obligado a dejar de vivir en el hospital. "Tienes un hijo, Sasuke. Debes vivir por él, no dejarte morir con el mío", le había dicho con lagrimas en los ojos. Muy a su pesar, Sasuke le dio la razón, pues no tenia caso pasar todo el día pegado a Naruto si no había un cambio en su estado desde hacía más de cuatro meses. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que prácticamente no había comprado nada para Kazuki; cuna, cobijas, juguetes, sillas… Nada. Todo eso se resolvía dejándolo en el área de infantes. Así que con renovado espíritu, se lanzo a comprarle de todo al pequeño, llevando casi un camión de mudanza completo con todo lo necesario para Kazuki.

Kazuki finalmente conocía el mundo, después de pasarse sus primeros 7 meses de vida en el hospital. Fue cuando Sasuke aprendió sus deberes de padre sin ayuda de las enfermeras. Fue todo un show, pero se le daba bien, parecía tener instinto materno (aunque le saltaba una venita en la frente al pensar eso). Sasuke se había esforzado en no pensar en el estado de Naruto, se llevaba a Kazuki al parque, a ver a Itachi, quien estaba más que encantado con su sobrino. "Eres un amor, no como el amargado que tienes por padre", le decía, haciendo reír al bebé y enfurecer a su hermano. En fin, se había encargado de mantener a su hijo lejos del hospital lo más que podía; iban a ver a Naruto cada fin de semana completo, de viernes en la tarde a domingo por la noche. Kazuki balbuceaba muchas cosas ya, ardía en deseos por hablar con su papi a ver si así despertaba. De hecho, en su "idioma de bebé" le platicaba las cosas que hacía con papá; que le compraba juguetes y los jugaba con él, que le platicaba de él (Naruto) y decía que lo amaba. Claro está que Sasuke solo entendía balbuceos y papá o papi.

._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._. ._.·._.

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

Sasuke muchas veces había pensado en el suicidio, casi lo comete una vez, siendo salvado por los primeros pasitos torpes de su hijo. Diez meses tenía en ese entonces, mostrando una inteligencia mayor para alguien de su edad, pero obvia si se tenía en cuenta de quién era hijo. Sasuke sintió que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y corrió hasta su hijo, alzándolo en brazos hasta el aire, provocando la risa de satisfacción en su hijo. Kazuki supo que tenía que obtener más logros como ese para que su papá no se pusiera triste. Definitivamente, Kazuki era un niño en extremo listo.

A partir de ahí, Kazuki empezó a aprender a hablar. Lo básico, pero bien pronunciado (claro, lo mejor pronunciado que se podía lograr en un bebé de su edad.

Ese fue el mes más caótico de Sasuke.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

**(14/Dic.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos Kazuki, estoy seguro que quieres ver a papi. ¿Quieres ver a papi Naruto, verdad? Y le llevaremos unas bellas flores, ¿De acuerdo?- Kazuki rio y alzo sus bracitos, para que su padre pudiera cargarlo.

Ese día resultaba ser el cumpleaños de Kazuki. Sasuke siempre platicaba con él, y Kazuki le respondia con un gorgojeo o balbuceo característico, aparte de unas pocas palabras a medio pronunciar. A pesar de solo contar con un año, Sasuke y Kazuki ya tenían la forma de entenderse: Si Kazuki tenía hambre, lloraba con pucheros, si tenía sueño bostezaba y se quejaba, si se había ensuciado el pañal se removía y lloraba un poco, si quería ver la televisión o jugar con su padre siempre alzaba sus brazos, y cuando Sasuke le decía que irían a ver a Naruto, se emocionaba y reía. Incluso Sasuke ya había comprado una camioneta, ya que en sus coches no era muy cómodo viajar, aun si solo iban él y Kazuki.

Sasuke manejo a su destino, sintiéndose triste. Ya se cumplía un año… Le daba tristeza que Naruto no hubiera podido disfrutar de ese año con su hijo.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. _"Naruto…"_, pensaba con tristeza. Afortunadamente Kazuki era una bella luz en medio de todo eso, emocionándose al ver que ya había llegado y podría ver a su papi. Kazuki ya daba pasitos con esfuerzo, de hecho quería que Sasuke lo bajase y poder caminar. Sasuke sonrió y lo sostuvo de las dos manitas mientras Kazuki reía y caminaba con emoción. En sus encías ya se veía una fila de dientes a punto de salir por completo; Sasuke la había pasado muy mal cuando le habían empezado a brotar los dientes a Kazuki, pero una rápida visita al pediatra le había despejado todos sus miedos (Sasuke pensaba que Kazuki había enfermado de gravedad). Fue el tiempo de morder todo, excepto las mordedoras para bebé.

-Hola Naru… Aquí estamos, como lo prometí. Kazuki se emociono cuando le dije que vendríamos a verte, hasta quiso ponerse su mameluco nuevo… Naruto, te extrañamos, te extrañamos demasiado…- Sasuke había comenzado a llorar.

Era un prado muy hermoso, lleno de árboles, pasto y flores. A Kazuki le encantaba estar ahí, tenía un mes que su papá lo había llevado. Le había dicho que ahí estaba papi, pero se desilusiono un poco al no verlo, como papá lo había prometido. Pero haciendo gala de su inteligencia, decidió no ser malo con su papá y esperar a que terminara de llorar para que le explicara porque su papi no estaba ahí.

El mes anterior Sasuke le había dicho que ya no verían a su papi, porque él se encontraba en otro lado. Pero le dijo que lo llevaría cada dos semanas a ver el lugar donde había decidido esconderse. Kazuki pensó que era como ese juego de escondidas que tenia con papá, pero él le aclaro que su papi no podía salir porque estaba enfermo y el ambiente le haría daño. Kazuki estaba triste, pero Sasuke le dijo que con flores su papi se pondría feliz y lo amaría aún más. Fue por eso que Sasuke y Kazuki iban cada dos semanas a ver a Naruto a su lugar de reposo.

Había una lápida blanca, muy hermosa, donde rezaba el nombre "Naruto Namikaze de Uchiha. Amado hijo, padre y esposo. Siempre estarás con nosotros" y encima de esto había una foto del rubio, resguardada. Al ver a su papá llorar, Kazuki puso una manita en su mejilla y dijo seriamente "No ora papá. Papi no guta". Sasuke solo sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su bebé.

Naruto viviría a través de su pequeño, con su inteligencia e hiperactividad. Y Sasuke lo amaría a través de los años, siempre esperando y deseando volver a nacer, con tal de volver a amarlo...

"_Cuando derrames 1000 lágrimas de dolor, muestra 5000 sonrisas de alegría, y por cada 1000 veces que te caigas, levántate otras 10000 veces. Por cada dolor en esta vida, ella misma te da dobles alegrías. Nunca olvides eso"_

**_FIN..._**

* * *

**Un final mas angst y dramático de lo que esperaba ._.**_  
_

**Perdonenme T_T No era mi idea inicial, pero me dije "Ah, imponte un reto, aunque te maten!" **

**Sí, pueden matarme.**

**No quería subirlo porque sé que me van a torturar de todas las formas posibles, me intenté negar a que tenía que actualizar, pero aquí me tienen, lista para su avalancha de tormentos.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, aunque terminaron odiándome n_ñ**

**Nos vemos en dos días con el epílogo y dentro de poco el "What If" (El final que todos deseaban)**

**Saludos! (Es mucho pedir que no me odien _tanto_?)**


	23. Epílogo

**Bueno, un pequeño epílogo estilo Confort para sanar las heridas del final.**

**Lo siento.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**-VEINTIÚN AÑOS DESPUÉS-**_

Sasuke se encontraba frente a su computadora intentando escribir algo. Ese día debía ser lindo, especial. Su hijo Kazuki cumplía 22 años… Pero ese bello acontecimiento también le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Unos meses antes, hace 21 años, Naruto había fallecido al nunca haber despertado del coma. Sasuke se sentía miserable sin él, sin su calor, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su amor… Pero tampoco se sentía mejor teniéndolo conectado a las máquinas, sabiendo que en el momento que sus órganos fallaran, ya no habría remedio. Alguna vez Naruto le confesó que desearía que sus órganos fueran donados, ya que al ver la tristeza de muchas familias al tener un ser querido que no podía salir adelante sin un órgano nuevo, así que su deseo era que donaran la mayor parte que pudieran de su cuerpo… Tristemente, nunca tuvo tiempo de inscribirse al programa de Donación de Órganos, y Sasuke, como pariente directo y esposo, tuvo que tomar esa decisión.

Poco antes del cumpleaños de Kazuki, Naruto tuvo un pique en el sistema inmunológico; Sasuke decidió que esa era su "ahora o nunca", y fue entonces que pidió que lo desconectaran y donaran sus órganos, no sin antes decirle para quien iba qué cosa.

Salvo a una niña de 6 años con su médula ósea (uno de las pocas compatibilidades que no eran directas de familia), a un hombre de gran familia que tuvo un accidente automovilista por culpa de un ebrio, donando el corazón. Le devolvió la vista a un músico talentoso, y alargo mucho tiempo la vida de una mujer con su hígado.

Sasuke sentía relativa paz al saber que vidas salvaría Naruto… Pero día y noche le lloraba, gritaba hasta desgarrar su garganta, golpeaba y rompía cuando se le interponía en el camino. Se aseguraba de que Kazuki solo viera su faceta alegre, pero el dolor lo traspasaba.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Al cumplir apenas sus 6 años, Kazuki dio el golpe directo: "-Papá… ¿Cuándo murió papi?". Sasuke se había quedado helado debido a la impresión, no podía suponer de donde sabía su hijo que Naruto había muerto. El niño simplemente se sentó frente a él, y lo miro de forma seria, esperando respuesta. Sasuke intentaba bordear el tema, pero Kazuki era muy claro. "¿Cuándo murió papi?". Sasuke supuso que era mejor ser honesto en ese instante, o quizá Kazuki lo odiaría por ocultar eso.

-Tu papi Naruto… Murió poco antes de que tu cumplieras tu primer año…- Sasuke intento reprimir las lágrimas que rápidamente acudieron a sus ojos, mas no pudo evitarlo. Kazuki seguía serio.

-¿Fue un accidente?- El niño ya sospechaba, pero las dudas atacaban diariamente a su pequeño, pero muy desarrollado cerebro

-Si hijo…- a Sasuke le dolía recordar de quien era la "principal" culpa de que Naruto cayera en coma, y de que Kazuki naciera prematuro

-¿Fue… Mi culpa?- los ojos de Kazuki se veían brillosos, producto del llanto venidero

-No hijo, jamás pienses eso, nunca en tu vida, ¿entiendes?- Sasuke rápidamente se levanto a darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de confort a su pequeño hijo

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?- a pesar de todo, Kazuki intentaba mantenerse firme. Sabía que las respuestas serian duras, pero nunca imagino la magnitud del dolor que sentiría

-Cuando tu papi estaba embarazado de ti, una mujer le tenía celos porque ella quería estar conmigo y le provoco un accidente… Una maldita noche que ambos tuvieron que trabajar tarde, comenzaron a pelear y los dos cayeron por el vidrio de la oficina de Naruto… Afortunadamente tu papi cayó encima de ella, pero eso no evito los daños internos… Tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, y fue ahí cuando llegaste… Pero eras muy pequeño, apenas de siete meses… Y tu papi entro en crisis, posteriormente en coma… Nunca supimos porque no despertó del coma, a veces pasa. Te lo digo yo, que soy doctor… El daño se reparo, pero tu papi nunca pudo despertar… Tiempo después era inútil tenerlo conectado, sus órganos comenzaban a fallar, y fue entonces que lo decidí… Ese día tu papi salvo muchas vidas con los órganos no dañados…- Sasuke lloraba demasiado a este punto, pero sostenía su voz lo mas audible posible, ya que Kazuki no paraba de llorar

-¿D-Donador?- pregunto el niño, hipeando

-Sí, mi amor… Siempre fue el deseo de tu papi…-

-¿Entonces no fue por mi culpa?- el niño había tenido el infortunio de tener compañeros bastante crueles en la escuela donde asistía, y le hacían burla diciendo que probablemente él había matado a su "papi". Kazuki comenzó a tener esa duda que lo consumía

-Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a pensar eso, Kazuki. Tu papi Naruto odiaría verte así, culpándote de algo que no entendías siquiera. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a pensar que tu tuviste algo que ver en su muerte, ¿entendido?- Kazuki asintió y lloro, lloro como nunca, por primera y última vez. Por su papi Naruto, aquel ángel que solo podía ver en fotografías…

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ese recuerdo ya no importaba. Kazuki fue siempre un niño alegre e inteligente, pero por sobre todo, muy fuerte. Le daba tristeza tener solo un padre, pero sabía que, precisamente por ese padre que le faltaba, tenía que ser aun más fuerte y salir adelante, como a su papi le hubiera gustado. Tenía uno de los mejores promedios en cualquier escuela que estudiaba, él era el alumno destacado. Nunca fallo a su padre en ningún aspecto. Sasuke se sentía orgulloso. "Naruto… Mas te vale estar igual de orgulloso que yo de Kazuki, usuratonkachi…" pensaba con cierta alegría el pelinegro, mirando el cielo. Que lo llamaran loco, pero cada vez que "hablaba" con Naruto, la brisa se agitaba, acariciándolo. El sol solía resplandecer mucho cuando Sasuke sacaba a Kazuki a conocer la ciudad…

-Naruto… Mi amor, quisiera que supieras cuanto te extraño… - murmuraba, mirando el cielo.

"¿Sabes? Kazuki ya tiene novia, y según lo veo, van a casarse. Se llama Tsuki. Es muy bella, lo reconozco. Cuando los veo juntos, es como si nos viera a nosotros mismos reflejados en ellos. Kazuki se ve tan feliz, brillante. Es tu copia fiel. Excepto por que es un poco más callado y sensato, gracias a mí, claro. Me hubiera gustado que tuviera tus ojos, tan azules y cálidos… Ella es mas como yo, seria pero retacada. Los he llegado a ver con sus amigos, cada quien los suyos, y debo decirte que es como un dejavú. Kazuki salta, ríe y demás con sus amigos, y Tsuki se limita a cortas sonrisas, pero cuando ambos están juntos es como ver a otras personas. Ambos se sonríen, son felices… Como lo fuimos tú y yo… Naruto, cuanta falta me haces… Afortunadamente, Kazuki saco nuestro intelecto y asimilación… Nunca lo veo triste, solo en tus aniversarios, pero se sobrepone con facilidad. Sé que ambos se casan porque Kazuki ya metió la pata. Ese niño no me engaña, pero, ¿Quién soy yo para regañarlo? Si lo hicieron con amor, es todo lo que importa. ¿Estás tan feliz por él como lo estoy yo? Mejor que estés, dobe. Te patearía si no lo estuvieras… Y después te besaría, te llenaría con mis besos… Te amaría una y mil veces, si tuviera una sola oportunidad…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

"La boda de Kazuki ha sido tan bella. No paro de pensar que la nuestra pudo haber sido mejor… Recuerdo una leve sonrisa en tus bellos labios cuando te despose en el hospital. No es el mejor lugar para casarte, ¿ah?... Pero era la única forma de que fuéramos esposos… Te veías tan lindo en tu bata blanca… Tan puro, tan bello… Un ángel te envidiaría, porque tú eres mucho más que un ángel… No me gusta tanto pensar en "la boda", si no en ti… Mi bello Naruto… El destino te arranco de mis manos sin ningún aviso o seña. Te llevo lejos de mí, a un lugar donde no estoy seguro de que pueda encontrarte… Si naciéramos de nuevo, me encantaría poder estar contigo, repetir nuestras vidas, pero ahora con la posibilidad de ser feliz, tener muchos hijos… Quizá, algún día…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

"He escrito todo esto, Kazuki se molestara al saber que me voy sin haberle dicho ni una sola palabra. Afortunadamente, mi estado físico no es notorio. He vuelto a un lugar que se que te gustaba mucho, Naruto. Lo más alto de la colina. Decías que te encantaba ver el crepúsculo, ¿cierto? Cuando el sol llegaba a tus ojos, juraría que brillaban, como luces. El aliento casi me ha abandonado, ya estoy algo viejo. Naruto, solo deseo con toda el alma volverme a encontrar contigo… Tener la oportunidad de amarte infinitamente… A diario, a todas horas y en cada lugar… Te amo Naruto Namikaze… Gracias a Iruka por haberme hecho tu pupilo… Un pupilo teme… Te amo, mi Naruto…"

Sasuke vio el sol por última vez, y juraría que una sonrisa surcó el cielo. La suave brisa lo acaricio una vez más, y cerro sus ojos, llenos de ese bello paisaje…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

-Me odiaran, pero ustedes son más trágicos que Romeo y Julieta… Aunque no se bien quien puede ser Julieta- Kazuki rio suavemente, ganándose una mirada seria de Tsuki y una risita del bebé que tenía en brazos.

-Kazuki, baka. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso precisamente _aqu__í_?- lo reprendió, ganándose un suave beso en los labios, cosa que la sonrojo

-Lo último que ellos quisieran, seria que viniéramos a llorarles. Sé que donde quiera que estén, son felices y se rieron de lo que acabo de decir. Aunque claro, ya tendría un golpe en la cabeza en este momento- Kazuki se agacho a dejar dos ramos de flores blancas. Había una lápida reciente junto a la de su "papi". Rezaba "Sasuke Uchiha. Amado hermano, esposo y padre. [Si viviera otras mil vidas, mil veces te buscaría para hacerte feliz]"

-Papá, papi. Aquí nos tienen. Sigo molesto por no haberme dicho nada, papá. Pero algún día me rendirás cuentas. Papi, te amo con todo mi corazón. Sé que cuidas a papá y lo regañas cuando hace algo mal, pero no seas tan duro. Le costó mantenerme feliz a pesar de estar sin ti. Los amo a los dos. Gracias por darme la vida, que sabré aprovechar…- Kazuki deposito un par de besos en las fotografías que adornaban las lápidas

-Gracias por engendrar a un hombre tan… Uchiha-Namikaze- dijo Tsuki, agachándose junto a su marido

-Y si tenemos suerte, éste pillo será una parte de lo que fueron ustedes… Parece que es su hijo, y no mío- Kazuki hizo un puchero idéntico a los de Naruto, presentando a su bebé al par de lápidas. Era un niño de piel clara, cabello totalmente negro y ojos azules. Miraba las lápidas con curiosidad, sonriendo y tocándolas con sus manitas.

Después de unos minutos, la pareja y su bebé emprendieron su regreso a casa. Kazuki cargaba al pequeño Asahi, quien veía a las personas tras las lápidas, quienes le sonreían y agitaban sus manos, despidiéndose. El pequeño rio y agito sus manitas, respondiendo al gesto.

El viento los acaricio suavemente, y después ascendió…

"_**El amor que perdura a**__**ú**__**n despu**__**é**__**s de la muerte, ese es el verdadero **__**amor eterno. Y ten por seguro que lo que yo siento por ti es amor eterno.**__**"**_

* * *

**Ah, bello TwT**

**O eso espero ._. **

**Me despido definitivamente en el What If. (Aún no sé cuando subirlo, pero voy mejorando)**

**Saludos chiquititos desde una ratonera**

**Los amo!**


	24. What If?

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a:**

Moon-9215-Sheijo-Yui (guest)-Misaki Gii (guest)-Alfredo-HinataYaoi95-Sheijo (guest)-Guest (guest)-Ambu-MiyukiShirahimeUzumaki-ambu780-natzum y08 (guest)-Dareve-mare-MeLiSiTaNs

**Por dejar un review con su opinión acerca de éste fanfic. Un abrazo mega especial a **

**Moon-9215-****HinataYaoi95**

**Porque a ustedes dos los vi en casi cada capítulo. Muchas gracias!**

**El pequeño y lindo "What If" (El final ideal)**

**En-joy!**

* * *

"**WHAT IF?"**

Sasuke no podía más, su cuerpo no lo resistiría…

Naruto en coma

Kazuki tenía dos meses de incubadora por delante

Minato solo deseaba morir

Sasuke deseaba no existir

"_Ya basta… Por favor…"_

-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··..-.._··-.._··.. -.._··

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

**(14/Dic.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos Kazuki, estoy seguro que quieres ver a papi. ¿Quieres ver a papi Naruto, verdad? Y le llevaremos unas bellas flores, ¿De acuerdo?- Kazuki rio y alzo sus bracitos, para que su padre pudiera cargarlo.

Ese día resultaba ser el cumpleaños de Kazuki. Sasuke siempre platicaba con él, y Kazuki le respondia con un gorgojeo o balbuceo característico, aparte de unas pocas palabras a medio pronunciar. A pesar de solo contar con un año, Sasuke y Kazuki ya tenían la forma de entenderse: Si Kazuki tenía hambre, lloraba con pucheros, si tenía sueño bostezaba y se quejaba, si se había ensuciado el pañal se removía y lloraba un poco, si quería ver la televisión o jugar con su padre siempre alzaba sus brazos, y cuando Sasuke le decía que irían a ver a Naruto, se emocionaba y reía. Incluso Sasuke ya había comprado una camioneta, ya que en sus coches no era muy cómodo viajar, aun si solo iban él y Kazuki.

Sasuke manejo a su destino, sintiéndose triste. Ya se cumplía un año… Le daba tristeza que Naruto no hubiera podido disfrutar de ese año con su hijo.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. _"Naruto…"_, pensaba con tristeza. Afortunadamente Kazuki era una bella luz en medio de todo eso, emocionándose al ver que ya había llegado y podría ver a su papi. Kazuki ya daba pasitos con esfuerzo, de hecho quería que Sasuke lo bajase y poder caminar. Sasuke sonrió y lo sostuvo de las dos manitas mientras Kazuki reía y caminaba con emoción. En sus encías ya se veía una fila de dientes a punto de salir por completo; Sasuke la había pasado muy mal cuando le habían empezado a brotar los dientes a Kazuki, pero una rápida visita al pediatra le había despejado todos sus miedos (Sasuke pensaba que Kazuki había enfermado de gravedad). Fue el tiempo de morder todo, excepto las mordedoras para bebé.

-Hola Naru… Aquí estamos, como lo prometí. Kazuki se emociono cuando le dije que vendríamos a verte, hasta quiso ponerse su mameluco nuevo… Naruto, te extrañamos, te extrañamos demasiado…- Sasuke había comenzado a llorar.

La habitación seguía igual de inmaculadamente blanca como todos los días. El paciente en la habitación seguía con las mismas estables desde hacía tiempo. Era como si nada pasara, ni se curaba ni empeoraba. Sasuke se frustraba, Naruto no despertaba, Kazuki solo lo conocía dormido. Las máquinas hacían el típico sonido de siempre, tanto que Kazuki ya tenía listo un pequeño baile por si su papi despertaba, quería alegrarlo. Sasuke le había dicho que ese día era su cumpleaños, y para celebrar irían a verlo antes de un pequeño paseo por el parque. A pesar de contar solo con un año de edad, Kazuki se sentía extremadamente feliz por poder estar con su papi, aun si este no despertaba.

Todo ocurrió de repente.

Kazuki tropezó con la pata de la camilla cuando Sasuke lo dejo un momento en el suelo para poder tomar la mano de Naruto y acariciarla. Como Kazuki aun tenía dificultades para caminar, al momento de tropezar no pudo ni protegerse con sus manitas. El golpe sonó mil veces más grave de lo que en realidad era, y Kazuki comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

Los aparatos de Naruto se pusieron algo frenéticos de momentos, y sin imaginarlo, éste abrió sus rubios ojos de par en par, siendo atraído por el sonido de su pequeño llorón. Despertó desconcertado, enfocando la habitación e intentando buscar a su pequeño para confortarlo. Sasuke se apresuro a levantar al pequeño Kazuki en sus brazos, diciéndole que todo pasaría pronto.

Lo que no imagino fue ver a Naruto, sentado en su cama con semblante asustado. Poco le falto para dejar caer a Kazuki en el suelo, pero afortunadamente Naruto lo tomo a tiempo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Naruto entonces comenzó a llorar. No entendía mucho de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que ese era Kazuki, su hijo. Aunque ahora se veía más grande que antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No le importaba, quería abrazar a su hijo para toda la vida, sentir su calorcito y acunarlo en sus brazos.

Kazuki, por otro lado, lloraba de emoción. Su papá le había dicho que papi Naruto tardaría en despertar, pero Kazuki era feliz. ¡No solo era su cumpleaños, también su papi había despertado de la cama! Las cosas no podían ir mejor para Kazuki. Sasuke se encontraba en completo shock. ¡Naruto había despertado! En medio de la euforia llamó a la enfermera y el doctor, los cuales no pudieron mantener la boca cerrada ante el sorprendente hecho de que Naruto estaba despierto y cargaba a su hijo, arrullándolo.

Después de un chequeo completo, dictaminaron que Naruto estaba en buenas condiciones, pero sería mejor tenerlo en observación unos días más para ver cómo evolucionaba. A Naruto nada de eso le importo, sólo deseaba abrazar a su pequeño Kazuki, el cual estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. Sasuke no podía creerlo aún, parecía un hermoso sueño. Si así lo era, quería quedarse dormido para siempre.

Con algo de temor se acerco a Naruto, el cual sólo lo jalo de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente, provocando risas en Kazuki. Sasuke reconoció esos suaves labios, delineándolos con su lengua, mordiéndolos y chupándolos. Naruto se comenzaba a sentir al excitado, así que opto por alejarse.

-¡Teme! ¿Te das cuenta del ejemplo que le das a nuestro hijo?- lo reprendió Naruto, tapando los ojos del risueño bebé

-Yo no fui el que empezó el beso-

-Teme- Naruto hacía uno de esos pucheros que Sasuke tanto amaba

.

.

.

.

.

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ahhh… Sasuke…- Naruto tenía un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas

-Ngh… Extrañaba estar… Dentro de ti, mi Naru…- Sasuke comenzaba a penetrar con lentitud a Naruto

Después de dejar el hospital le habían mandado mucho reposo, lo cual significaba nada de sexo. Pero Sasuke supo sobrellevarlo; atendía cada capricho del rubio, lo cuidaba y mimaba. Naruto no podía sentirse más feliz, tenía a su hijo sano y salvo junto a él, Sasuke lo cuidaba más de lo que lo hacía cuando estaba embarazado, y su salud era perfecta con unas pequeñas secuelas que el tiempo arreglaría. Fue por eso que ese día decidió darle un regalo a su esposo, bailando sensualmente mientras lo tenía amarrado para que no le saltara encima nada más verlo.

Una vez que soltó a Sasuke, éste lo comió a besos y mordidas, masturbándolo con desesperación. La poca ropa de Naruto salió volando en el mejor de los casos, la demás termino rota. Sasuke estaba desesperado, pero tampoco quería lastimar al rubio, por lo que preparaba su ano mientras lo masturbaba deliciosamente. Pronto los gemidos inundaron aquella habitación, mientras que Naruto se retorcía en la cama al sentir la cálida lengua de su esposo en su ano, mientras que con una de sus manos lo masturbaba y acariciaba, logrando que llegara al orgasmo más rápido que de costumbre. Ayudándose con el semen, Sasuke penetró con lentitud a su amado esposo. Naruto hacía un par de muecas de vez en cuando, pero pronto se acostumbro a la hombría de su marido. Ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás, no le costó mucho lograrlo de nuevo.

Lentamente comenzó a mover su cadera, marcando un ritmo lento, un vaivén tranquilo. Sentía como su pene era estrujado por las estrechas paredes de Naruto, el cual gemía tiernamente. Pronto el movimiento de Sasuke se volvió más y más rápido, al sentir como Naruto lo apretaba aún más.

Naruto sentía aquel pene hundiéndose con fuerza dentro de él, a la vez que su propio miembro erecto era atendido por la habilidosa mano del pelinegro. Sasuke comenzaba a moverse más y más, incluso a un ritmo salvaje, animal.

Sasuke no contuvo sus gemidos, estar dentro de su esposo era la sensación más maravillosa, Naruto no sólo era hermoso, era estrecho. Naruto movía su cadera en círculos, mientras que Sasuke mantenía el ritmo, llegando hasta el fondo. Era dónde Naruto se perdía en el placer y pedía más a gritos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se corrieran. Naruto disparo tan fuerte su chorro de semen que le llegó hasta el pecho, mientras que Sasuke no pudo más que llenar con fuerza el interior de Naruto. Ambos gritaron un "te amo", seguido de un gemido fuerte.

Sasuke salió con delicadeza del rubio, mientras éste respiraba agitado, sudado y sonrojado. Se besaron y acariciaron por mucho tiempo hasta quedarse dormidos.

Al fin, Sasuke ya no tenía miedo alguno. Naruto estaba ahí, Kazuki estaba ahí, nada podía…

Kazuki estaba ahí.

En el cuarto.

Observándolos.

Des-nu-dos.

Cabe decir que Sasuke quedó con un ojo morado y Kazuki llorando un buen rato por el susto de ver a su papá tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

.

.

.

.

.

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad, Uchiha?- a Naruto se le había saltado una venita en la cabeza, mientras que Kazuki miraba el consultorio con atención.

El doctor se mostraba un poco incómodo ante la situación. Si bien los "donceles" eran algo raro de ver, definitivamente éste daba miedo en particular. El rubio, al enterarse de su "situación", le dio un manotazo tan fuerte a Sasuke, que rápidamente se formo en coágulo de sangre en su boca, seguida de un ligero sangrado.

¿Se preguntan la razón de todo este alboroto?

Naruto tenía dos meses de embarazo. De gemelos.

Ok, quizá Sasuke debía tener miedo después de todo. Naruto era muy fuerte para ser doncel. Pero igual lo amaba, así que no quedaba más que esperar a sus nuevos bebés y mimarlos a todos. (Pd: Asegurarse de que no haya ninguna desquiciada obsesionada con Sasuke en el trabajo).

**FIN**

**(Mi final ideal)**

* * *

**Y bueno, eso fue todo chicas y chicos! :'3 **

**No tengo palabras para expresar su apoyo para con ésta historia que nació de la desesperación de borrar un SasuSaku de mi mente con la misma idea (Ewww)**

**Muchísimas gracias!**

**Les aviso que de momento no tengo una historia completa para ofreceros, únicamente un par de one-shots que puedo adaptar. Espero que pronto sepan de mi :P**

**Los amo! Gracias por todo!**

**SasuNaru FTW!**


End file.
